Pain Killer
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: Death always seemed to follow Nagato. From his family, to his friends, and especially to his enemies. But now it seems to have found him trapped between life and death and offered a deal to both make his sensei and fellow student proud but also make amends with himself. And all he has to do is do what he did best, bring peace through Pain. Besides this world has it coming.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character speech or special technique"**

' _ **Dark Character thoughts'**_

 **Killing in a New World**

In a world filled with nothing but blank white it was quite easy to find anything of interest within. So it wasn't hard to notice that the only thing that wasn't solid and bright white was at the center of all the nothingness in the form of a floating lone figure.

He was relatively young only thirty-five years old, and if he were able to put his feet on solid ground then he would stand at a modest height of about 5'8 almost 5'9, his skin a very pale color almost like that of marble, but it only seemed to make his two most prominent features stand out even greater. Specifically his hair and eyes, his hair was straight almost scarlet colored hair that he left cover his right eye and seemed to flow to the tops of his shoulders. As for his eyes just looking into those eyes that were a beautiful shade of metallic purple with a ripple pattern anyone could tell what they were, the legendary rinnegan.

' _Where…Where am I?'_ Came the confused thoughts of said figure he looked around with and widened his eyes at the sight of…well nothing. Quickly composing himself he pulsed his chakra throughout his body and to both his relieve and his confusion his body seemed to be in perfect condition, strange considering he had died twice now.

Wait he supposed to be trapped in the Sword of Totsuka? He could be wrong but this did not look like the world of Drunken Dreams, at least not like any dreams he's even had.

' _I remember fighting Naruto, Itachi, and the Hachibi_ _jinchūriki. And then, Itachi he defeated me with the Sword of Totsuka. Then that begs the question why am I in complete control of not only my body, but also my chakra?'_ He thinks to himself before accessing the abilities of the Deva path to fly around in this seemingly empty space.

He knew he was flying because his clothes were rippling in the wind of him moving quite fast. So there was nothing here but him and air to breath, what a boring world he seemed to be trapped in.

"I do hope you're enjoying yourself Nagato-chan." Hearing another voice Nagato wipes around to look at a being that he knew for a fact had not been there before. This new individual appeared to him in very regal looking clothes, but they were in a style that he'd never seen before.

The man before him wore almost all black from his overcoat, button-up shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. Nagato was really at a loss of words when it came to his dress it was so plain, yet exotic somehow. He spotted a golden wristwatch hanging off the man's pants and for some reason it was unusually loud to the redheaded shinobi.

As for his face the man appeared to be slightly tanned almost the same shade as Naruto's skin the last time Nagato had seen him. His hair was, unsurprisingly, jet black much like his clothes with a single stripe of bright sliver running down the right side of his head, and his eyes were a vibrant shade of emerald green. Or at least they were for a moment, but when he blinked they shifted colors first to a dark crimson, they then shifted to an icy blue, and finally to a dark shade of amethyst before returning to green and restarting the pattern.

"Nagato-chan did you hear me? You do know that it is very rude not to respond when someone is trying to talk to you." The man says in a mocking tone of cheerfulness.

"I suppose I was for a little while, yes it was pleasant to be in control of my own body, while in a more stable state of health." He says honestly remembering when he was able to move freely, and of his own free will.

"Yes it was a bit unpleasant watching that despicable snake using you and Itachi-chan like puppets for a while. But enough your past I want to talk about your future." He says to the Uzumaki making him hesitantly summon a chakra receiver and keep in the sleeve of the purple cloak he was still wearing after his departure from the living world.

"Please don't do anything stupid Nagato-chan, I'd hate to put you back into the drunken mess of a world. So please, let's just talk." He says surprising the former Akatsuki member who reluctantly put away the hidden weapon.

"What do you want?" He asks with a voice laced with caution to the man in front of him. Said man removes his watch and checks the time. "Well at the moment nothing. Oh and as for removing you from the drunken realm let's call it a gesture of good will. What I really want is to see something extraordinary, preferably something that involves a lot of conflict. And you Nagato are going to be the one who is to entertain me."

The Uzumaki scowls at the man, "No. I've seen enough death for a lifetime. And I am in no rush to cause any more." He says sternly to the man making him grin before he then broke out into a small laugh at hearing his answer.

"Who said anything about death, sure some fights do end in the loss of life, but that's your choice." Nagato once again scowled and shook his head. "No."

This time though the man glares at him with an amused smirk, "I don't think you understand your situation Nagato-chan, I chose you for a very specific reason. You, my friend are in no position to answer so quickly without looking the whole picture. You don't realize that you're expendable in ways you could never imagine."

This makes the redhead raise a brow at what the man had said. "Allow me to elaborate with a question, where do you think people like your dear sensei and Naruto-chan will go when they die?"

This makes him recoil a bit at the seriousness of the question, but nonetheless he answered honestly if only out of curiosity for his reason behind the question. "The Pure World." He says back to him.

He then takes a step closer to the redhead, "Now tell me where do you think men such as Hidan and Kabuto will end up?"

Nagato knowing the answer doesn't respond, "Exactly, but then there is you Nagato-chan, trapped in a state neither dead nor alive, inside of a legendary blade, inside a special technique of someone inside the pure world. To be trapped for all eternity in a world of Drunken Dreams, quite the shitty place to be."

Nagato clenches his fist at hearing exactly where he already knew he was, "Get to the point." He says seriously.

The man laughs, "Ok alright I was just about to get to that actually. You see be it Heaven or Hell there is someone to watch over the souls of those who enter. From those pure, prissy, untouched maidens who wouldn't know a good time if slapped them on the ass…" he says in a mocking tone while gesturing as if he was caressing something, making Nagato put his head in his palm thinking he looked a bit too much like Jiraiya.

"…to those psychopaths that get off listening to children scream. All of them are watched over and either taken care of or tortured to the end of time, except you." He says pointing to the only other being that happened to be there.

Nagato somewhat knows where this is going and cuts him, "Meaning if I'm gone from the afterlife then no one would notice."

The man smirks, "Exactly. So then here are your options, and please think very carefully about what I'm about to offer. Either I send to some other part of unknown corner of time and space and I get my kicks at watching you change all the events that are sure to happen, or at least would've happened without you there. Or I put you back where I found you."

Nagato glared at the man knowing he really lost no matter how he looked at it. Do what he wants or go back that sealed state he was in. Both were not pleasant, but then he thought about and he looks to the ever changing eyes of the being in front of him, who he knew for a fact wasn't human at this point.

"Where would I be going if I chose to accept your…. offer?" He asks nervously after he sees the man smile a bit wider at hearing him ask about the offer.

"Well this is a world I've seen before a few times, and I must say it is fascinating what has been done there, in fact it was much like your world. Long ago there was chaos with war after war tribes and small settlements scattered across the lands, constantly fighting for what little land and resources they could get. Then the next time I come looking for a good show I see that they went and formed an empire, but even then the world was fun to watch seeing the empire claw its way into the sun taking more and more territory as it fought tooth and nail to create order in the world, but at the same time creating internal strife. And before I know a few centuries later BOOM, civil war. And that was the last time I a paid it a visit, so it's finally time for me to go back and to see what they've been up to. And that Nagato-chan is where you come in."

Nagato raised a brow yet again as he looked to this being, "And you want me to do what exactly if I were to go to this world? If you want me to start some kind of war, then absolutely not. I don't care where I end up, but I will not create a new cycle of hatred."

The man shrugged his shoulders at the declaration Nagato made, "Then don't, I just want to be entertained. That's your only job, break those chains if you want I don't care just make sure it's exciting for me." He says without a care in the world.

Nagato was about to mouth off to this being when an idea appeared in his head. _'Sensei, Naruto…maybe this is a chance. A chance to have the second volume in the series finally have more than just pain and mistakes, a chance to correct itself in an epilogue. Is this my chance to, to be what you two wanted to me to be?'_

Nagato pondered this for a moment as he then thinks of all those who thought he was supposed to save the world, and all those he had let down by becoming Pein. He actually let loose a small smile as he thought more and more about this. To hell with everything else, he didn't care that this was a chance to escape; he thought he deserved the Drunken World for all the things he'd done in his own world.

But now if he can carry on the will of his sensei, his dream, then he would take this chance to make Jiraiya proud.

"I'll do it." He says to the being that had gone back to checking his watch. Looking up to the redhead, "Excellent! I think this calls for a drink!" He says in an excited tone of voice before snapping his fingers and two small glasses of sake appeared in the air in front of the two men.

The one who summoned the drinks casually takes his from its suspended place in the nothingness and waited patiently for Nagato to take his. When the younger of the two finally did take the glass he watched as this mysterious being salutes before downing the alcohol.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one thing though." He says suddenly making Nagato look at him strangely, "This is going to hurt, like really, really, **really** hurt."

Nagato just stared at him blankly as he started to open his mouth to speak the being cut him off, "Ok bye, and good luck?"

He then kicked Nagato through a tear in time and space and smirked and he could hear Nagato being torn down by the atom as he traveled through reality.

"Well then I'd better get there to put him back together." He says casually before disappearing.

 **With Nagato**

When Nagato awoke from his unconscious state he began to look around. He ached all over as he slowly rose to his feet as he began to try and stand on his own.

He realized that he was still in the maroon robes he fought Naruto and Itachi in; he also had his kunai pouch full of standard ninja gear and a few extra paper bombs. Guess that being thought he'd need some firepower here.

The first thing he noticed after looking himself over was that he seemed to be surrounded all sides by trees, so he was in some kind of forest at least. As he looked around to get his balance for things he wobbled as he stood to his full height and then he started to flitch as he had just finished the most grueling training of his life.

His entire body had started to hurt from his bones, to every muscle in his body from top to bottom he held in a startled shout of pain as it all hit him at once. Quickly spotting a small lake Nagato went to it and dipped his entire head into the water and started to drink like a man possessed not caring at all if anyone saw him like this.

After what felt like an hour of him drinking like a dying camel Nagato relaxed as the pain stated to go away and he allowed himself to stand and admire the landscape.

But when he looked back to the water he saw something that made his eyes widen in shock. He looked younger, not by too much but if he were to take a guess he'd say perhaps twenty at the youngest and maybe twenty-three at the oldest. Strange perhaps his journey here reverted him back to a younger form, thought it was strange seeing himself this age, and able to walk. He chuckled a bit at his own former misfortune.

However admiring of his younger self was cut off as he felt something approaching underneath the water, vanishing using the **shunshin** Nagato looks down from the tree he was in to see a large reptilian creature coming out of the water growling at him for escaping.

However Nagato couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't a crocodile or an alligator it was larger, much more brightly colored, and even had some fish like fins on the sides of both its head and legs. But that really didn't matter as Nagato realized something else about his situation. He was starving, and that creature looked like it would be quite a meal if roasted over a fire.

"Oh well, can't bring peace on an empty stomach I suppose. **Kazekiri no Jutsu**." And suddenly the air in front of Nagato began to become slightly visible as it turned into a razor that quickly, cleanly, and easily decapitate the beast.

Dropping out of the tree Nagato inspects the beast before nodding to himself seeing as it appears that his chakra seems to be working properly. He then tries to access the abilities of the Asura path and watches in satisfaction as his hand quickly transforms and is replaced by a serrated steel blade.

Nodding at that Nagato then begins to work on cleaning the beast for meat, and also taking his time to look at the anatomy of the strange creature he had killed, just in case he found anything peculiar about the beast. After all with the Animal Path he'd summoned some outlandish creatures before so it didn't hurt to compare this one with his own beasts.

 **That Night**

Much later after having to drag the creature onto the shore and prepare a fire, Nagato could be found meditating while his food was being roasted over said fire. Nagato himself was no stranger to meditating since it was how he was able to use his Six Paths and how he was able to communicate with the other Akatsuki members using the **Gentōshin no Jutsu** (Magical Lantern) when he was still the figurehead of the Akatsuki, and it really was the only thing he could do with his real body while he was in his weakened state.

Focusing his chakra he began to slow his breathing and focused on the smallest of objects laying around and began to draw power in order to activate his Deva path slowly making the small stones and other small objects around him on the forest floor begin to float in the air and slowly but steadily come closer and then steadily be pushed away from him.

So now he knows that his Deva and Asura path could still be used, but that left four paths he didn't know about.

True that it was probably safe to assume that they were all working, but it never hurt to check just in case. So once again focusing like he did with the Deva and Asura he smiled as a complex series of patterns appeared on the forest floor. He didn't fully activate the jutsu, as all of his summons were quite large as almost all of them were made for combat and he really didn't want to risk exposing himself to any of the locals in such a frightening manner.

And unfortunately his other three paths were better used on people rather than just simple open air; then again he could make a clone to test the Preta path.

Nagato though was rather contempt to know that at least three of his paths worked he would just have to test the other paths somewhere down the line, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For the moment he knew from channeling his chakra that all of his standard elements were still there as he had used earth to move the beast, wind to kill it, water to clean it, and fire to cook it, so he was assuming that lightning was also still within his arsenal.

He took a whiff of the air and smiled as the aroma of slow roasting meat filled the air he couldn't help but pat himself on the back seeing as he now had clean water and food for a few days.

However that was short lived as his shinobi training kicked into gear. Even while meditating he was constantly scanning the surrounding area, a force of habit from his days a revolutionist for peace and then as a terrorist commander. Funny now that he thought about he seemed to always be on the side that was almost always the most dangerous.

He calmly applied a **henge** over his eyes just in case he'd have to hide them in this world, he knew next to nothing about this world. Best to keep his eyes a secret for now, just in case.

Slipping a kunai into each of his hands he allowed his senses to search the area to find the intruder, widening his eyes at how close they actually were he snaps his head to the right and throws a kunai into the brush expecting to hear one of two things.

Either the sound of metal piercing flesh, which would mean he got them and could then interrogate or treat their wound depending on how they behaved towards him.

*CLANG*

Or they would block it and he would need to be ready for a fight, seems to be the latter of the two.

Stepping out of the bushes came a young girl with her sword drawn taking a look at her she reminded him of Itachi in terms of a appearance. She had long black hair that reached her all the way down to her knees and scarlet colored eyes. Her clothing was a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she also had a red belt that had a red side skirt cover. She also had long black socks and solid black shoes even a pair of black gauntlets and gloves.

From the dull but still serious look on her face she reminded him of some kunoichi he knew in his lifetime, and the sword she held didn't really do anything to change that opinion.

The two simply stood there and looked each other up and down studying them to see if the other was going to make the first move. However it was the girl that seemed to break the silence when she held up his weapon that he'd thrown at her. "Yours." She says before casually throwing it to him, which he caught rather easily.

Nagato seeing that this girl didn't want to really fight puts his kunai back into its pouch, but doesn't go to sit down yet, and neither did she.

Once again it became a bit of a staring contest between her red eyes and his bright green, although even if he did lift the henge he could tell this girl was not easily intimidated.

However when he heard a small roar come from the girl he smiled when he started to figure out why she'd been brought here. "Sounds like you're hungry." He says making the girl simply nod to while trying not to slightly drool at the sight and smell of the meat roasting not six feet away from her.

He looks to the massive beast and then to the much smaller teen, ' _What's the harm in sharing?'_ He says to himself, though as of yet neither of them had really dropped their guard.

So he slowly sat down as he removed a knife and began to cut away at the roasting meat and handed a portion to the girl who nodded in thanks. He then walked over to his seat and as he went to take a bite he noticed that the girl didn't have any meat next to her and seemed to be licking her fingers.

Confused he looked down next to her and widened his eyes when he saw that there was a cleanly picked bone resting next to her. He does a double, then a triple take. "Damn, you eat fast." He says honestly before taking out a second kunai and holding it by the blade gestures for her to come grab it.

Hesitantly she does the entire time her eyes don't leave his, and her sword doesn't leave her side. She takes the knife from him and he goes back to his own meal. However after seeing that she really wasn't doing anything he motions his head towards the roasted beast, "Help yourself, I doubt I could eat all of it. Just please leave a bit for me, I still need something for when I head out in the morning." He says casually to the girl, she nods before going over to beast and trying not to drool begins to cut with the precision of a seasoned butcher and eventually much to Nagato's shock she held in her hands almost a literal quarter of the beast before she then happily sat down and began eating away to her heart's content.

The minutes pass by as night begins to pass by before they both finish the beast off and there was nothing left but bones, mostly surrounding the contempt looking girl who happily wiped her mouth. Nagato for his part was actually surprised at how much he ate as well, being dead tended to make one very hungry he supposed.

And before he knew it was once again an awkward stare off between him and the girl, this was starting to get old. "So what's your name?" He finally asks her.

"Akame." She said plainly and simply.

Seeing as that was all he'd get he moved on, "So if you don't mind why'd you come out here?"

"Meat." She replied again pointing to the bones at her feet.

' _Alright then, I suppose I've heard simpler answers before.'_ He says in his head. He then closes his eyes to go to sleep, but before he nodded off the girl asks him a question in return. "What's your name?" She asks looking over his reaction.

"My name?" He asks making sure he heard her right, to which she nodded, _'Should I really tell her, saying a code name would come off as really suspicious though. And not answering is probably worse.'_

Sighing he smiled thinking about the very few people that actually knew his real name back in his old world, why not? "My name is Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato. Nice to meet you Akame." He says calmly to the girl now known as Akame.

But now that he thought about he felt like he was about to dragged into something huge, and something told him it was going to involve this girl at every corner.

Well that's exactly not all bad, after all he's got to start somewhere.

 **And Done!**

 **Sorry there really wasn't any excitement in this chapter, but all in good time.**

 **So yeah, I'm not dead…yet.**

 **Well that was fun to write, and it feels good to actually post something again on here, damn I haven't posted since September.**

 **Well between school, work, and a shit ton of fun new games for me to loose dozens of hours of my life into I'd say it wasn't all bad…ok yeah I'm not going to lie my friends and me have been playing just an absolutely ridiculous amount of Overwatch and R6 Siege.**

 **Although Nioh really didn't help my social life, 126 hours later no regrets.**

 **But yeah hopefully I can update some of my other stories without dropping off the face of the earth for a few months…fingers crossed on that though, I'm pretty lazy.**

 **Stay Cool**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character speech or special technique"**

' _ **Dark Character thoughts'**_

 **Killing the Locals and Making a Friend**

The next morning after meeting the young woman know as Akame Nagato had left without waking the interesting teen. He knew that she was more than she appeared simply from the way she carried herself, never letting her guard down even when doing something as simple as enjoying a meal.

She was highly trained that much was certain. But he wasn't sure as to what kind of training she had received. Her reflexes were excellent as proved when she deflected kunai he had thrown at her, but it was impossible to tell what else she could do. But then again he did enjoy his rather peaceful night with the girl just eating around a campfire; it reminded him of when he was younger, or really of his previous life.

After the interesting meeting last night Nagato now generally curious as to what the people of this land were like and how he would grow to impact them. He needed to learn of any factions, what the current state of the Empire was, and see if there were those already trying to achieve the same goal as him.

But for now he had to get a lay of the land in order to see what exactly he is dealing with, so with that he headed west in hopes of finding some kind of civilization.

 **With Akame**

When the young member of Night Raid awoke she was actually startled when she saw that the mysterious man known as Nagato was gone. For someone to slip under her senses, that was either a very strong potential member or a powerful enemy they would need to deal with soon. She knew he was trained the casual nature he regarded her in after she deflected his knife was proof enough, most would be tense like a spring ready to recoil at the smallest movement they thought was threatening.

But he didn't, she could tell that he'd never really let his guard down, yet he also looked more than confident he could handle her the two were to fight.

And that was another thing that made her quite curious he didn't react to her name or appearance. Almost anyone living in the Capital had seen the her wanted posters and knew both her name and face by heart, as the reward for any kind of information about her was quite a large sum of coin.

As she made her way towards her base she stopped in her tracks as a thought popped into her mind, what if was following her? If she couldn't sense him then what was to stop him in pursuit of her? She couldn't endanger her comrades like that. But the more she realized things the stranger this new man known as Nagato became.

She was quite perceptive when out in the field and as the cook in her base she took notice of every little detail when it came to food, how it was prepared, and the methods used in order to kill any kind of game that might be found in the wild.

That Danger Beast was actually quite a large catch, and the cuts she saw in the meat, the discarded hide, and even the for a small part the ground told her a few things about the stranger known as Uzumaki Nagato.

He had killed a Lake Lurker, and while it wasn't the hardest Beast to kill it was the way he killed it that raised questions. The Lake Lurker was a B-class Danger Beast somewhat like a mix between reptile and fish meaning it had the size, ability to breath on both land and in water, and it most definitely had killing potential from the muscles in its jaw. Usually to kill one it would be best to avoid the thick armor-like hide that it had on its back and instead go for its belly, or its eyes.

But from what she had seen Nagato had managed to cut cleanly through the neck, where the armor was almost twice as thick. And then she thought about the other reason she was concerned the wound on the neck and the marks on the skin and meat all had different styles of cuts.

While the first was by far the most impressive it troubled her with the consistency of the cut. Even the sharpest blades will feel some resistance when cutting through something as sturdy as Lake Lurker armor and the wound would usually branch out and somewhat angle a bit, but that wound was clean all the way through like it felt nothing when passing through the armor, muscle, and bone. Perhaps he had a Teigu?

Maybe but then there were the wounds on the meat and skin that suggested something with a serrated edge rather than a clean cut, just more and more didn't really add up. Why have a blade that can cut cleaner than anything she'd ever seen and then immediately use something completely different, and then use another type for self-defense and for the meal.

She shock her head as she thought about him hiding an abundance of knives under his cloak. Either way though the boss would want to hear about this since it looks like a new and interesting character had just made their debut.

 **With Nagato**

As he made his way down a dirt road Nagato began to relax more and more as he traveled the more he actually began to appreciate walking on his own two legs again. _'Strange that my goals seem to be so large, yet I find myself enjoying something so simple and mundane as a walk in the morning sun.'_ He thought to himself with a bit of a smile.

 **Later that Night**

Nagato later began to make camp for himself, and while he had yet to make it to any kind of town or even a single guard patrol, he was still hopeful that he was heading in the right direction. And if not the first person he finds he'll just ask for directions.

So once again sitting himself by the small fire he had prepared he began to meditate and extend his senses into the forest. What he found though peeked his interest, it seemed as if he had finally found someone from the local towns or it actually seemed to be a small group of them as they made their way down the road.

Opening his eyes he quickly used the **henge** to once again disguise them as a bright green. He then waited for whomever it was to pass him on the road.

As they passed he was able to see multiple men in suits of armor similar to the armor the samurai would wear in the Land of Iron back in his home world. He quickly scanned over them with his eyes getting a count on the number of guards who seemed to be protecting a horse drawn carriage. There were six in total five of them in a defensive position around the carriage with the last on top driving. They were all armed with what looked like double-edged swords and of the six, three of them looked to have some sort of rifle on their backs including the driver.

Nagato knew what rifles looked like because of Sasori's spy network, and while the ones back home were much more primitive in the fact that they just shot kunai, he does remember his subordinate telling him that engineers in the Spring Country were beginning to experiment with new kinds of ammunition and gunpowder.

However once he sees that they were about to pass him he decides that it would be best to simply follow their path in the morning, he wouldn't want to look suspicious following the carriage of a noble, that would've been a bad way to start in his ambition.

However when he saw the carriage stop he looked on in curiosity not really knowing what was going on, he heard a softer voice speaking to the driver before he pointed to two of his men then pointed to where Nagato was sitting.

He watched as they approached, both of them somewhat cautious of him as he saw one's hand twitch towards his sword. "You there! Sir, Lady Silverlock would like a word with you." The older sounding guard says to him while he seemed to look over the stranger.

Nagato seeing as he had nothing better to do rose to his feet and snuffed out the small fire and followed behind the guards. When he reached the carriage he looked inside to see a young looking woman who looked to be late twenties at the most, with beautiful light blue hair, pale skin, and forest green eyes. She had a very generous bosom that was held behind a very expensive looking dress that was of a silver and icy blue, she also appeared to have two rings, one on each hand, that held rather impressive size diamonds and the same could be said for her earrings.

She looked to him and seemed to tilt her head at his rather unique appearance of scarlet colored hair, and bright green eyes. "Good man I must ask, why are you sleeping out in the cold tonight?" She asks with a level of concern that made Nagato suspicious of her intentions.

After all no-good deed goes unpunished, as a certain zealot once said.

"I am a traveler on my way to the Capital. And I was forced to make camp and build my fire when night fell, speaking of which do you know where I could find the next town, I'm in need of directions." He says to her watching her dawn a thinking position. As she began to think over his words.

"Well unfortunately the next town is still two days walk from here, and even if you made it the town, I'm sorry to say but it is gone." She sees him raise a brow at hearing that, "What do you mean?"

"It was destroyed no less than a week ago, it was the battleground for a battle between the Empire and Revolutionary Army. I'm sorry to say that only those in the military can enter there, the army has it locked down."

Nagato nods in understanding and was about to thank her for the information when she began to speak again, "But, I would be more than happy to accommodate you for the night, you see my husband and I don't receive too many visitors out here in the country. And it would be nice to have someone to talk to for once besides Sterling." She says with a small smile on her lips.

Nagato looked into her eyes and weighted the options and in the end decided to let simply not argue, just looking into her eyes he could tell this woman was stubborn. No point in trying to say no if she wasn't going to take it as an answer.

"Thank you Lady Silverlock." He says not wanting to be offensive to the woman.

Smiling again she then opens the carriage door and allows him to climb in, seeing that there was space in the carriage than he first thought Nagato takes the seat across from and tries to relax a bit, but for some reason the voice in the back of his head told him to remain on guard.

 **Silverlock Estate**

Now Nagato had seen some very impressive architecture in his time from the ruins of the Uzumaki clan building in his years after becoming Pein to the buildings of Ame built to touch the clouds and be taller than the greatest of floods and of course the countless palaces of rulers and Kage all across the Elemental Nations.

So seeing something like the Silverlock home was nothing jaw dropping to the recently reincarnated Uzumaki, but it was still an impressive mansion that could be mistaken for a small palace.

Pulling up to the entrance of the gate that lead to the front door Nagato couldn't help but notice the abundance of guards surrounding the roof of the house and the many more patrolling along the walkways surrounding the gardens and grand entrance to the property.

Once the carriage came to a stop Lady Silverlock rose to her feet so Nagato followed suit and watched in curiosity as the carriage door opened to show a large and imposing man with a dual set of scars running down his right cheek wearing the same uniform as the guards only with a bright silver cape to distinguish him from the others. "My Lady, your husband has been awaiting your return and he eagerly waits in the study. Oh it appears you've brought a guest?" He says looking to Nagato.

"Ah yes please inform the staff that they are to prepare a guest room for…Oh dear I completely forgot to ask for your name." She looks to him expecting him to respond, Nagato deciding it would be better to lie quickly thinks to a name, "Itachi. My name is Uchiha Itachi." He says in a polite tone with a small bow.

Seeing her smile Nagato pats himself on the back, "Yes then inform them that Itachi is to be given his own room and to prepare a bath for him. If you would Fredrick?" The large man nods and goes inside.

"Please follow me I will escort you to the dinning room, I believe that dinner is about to be served. Afterwards I will have to introduce to my husband." 'Itachi' nods to her before following his inside the house and then is escorted to the room while Lady Silverlock goes off to the study to meet her husband.

Standing in the large room he looks around trying to see if there was anything of interest about the room. Looking to the paintings on the wall he can see pictures of former members of house Silverlock, and unsurprisingly all of them had silver colored hair. He then came onto the one that seemed to be at the end where more space had been left. There he saw the Lady of the house, the same one who he ad already met and instead focused on the man who he assumed was her husband.

Like all the others before him he had silver hair and it was done in a warriors knot tied at the back of his head with a clean shaved face and wearing military clothes, though his seemed a lot more ceremonious compared to the others and even that Fredrick character he had seen out front. He had eyes of a hazel color and seemed to have a small smile with his arm wrapped around his wife while they posed for the picture.

Nagato then began to simply wait for the two to arrive and for almost forty-five minutes the couple didn't show up. It wasn't until Nagato was actually tempted to wander the property that they made their entrance.

But they looked a bit off. Lady Silverlock seemed to have an earring missing and a much larger grin then she had they first walked through the doors and her husband seemed to be fixing his hair and collar. "Forgive me, Itachi was it? But my wife and I haven't seen each other in a few days so I thought it would be best to… show her how much I missed her." He says looking to her with a huge grin over his face as Nagato connected the pieces and a small blush formed on his cheeks at the meaning.

"Now then I understand that Olivia has invited you to stay the night with us? Good, dinner is to be served, please dine with us." He says almost as if it were an order rather than a request.

But Nagato sat down, as he was quite hungry. And as time passed and the three of them made small talk or rather it was Sterling if he remembered correctly saying how the new recruits didn't have the spirit he was looking for, so perhaps military man? All the signs pointed to that.

As the meal was brought out Nagato noticed that the two of them seemed to shy away from the items brought to his end of the table, but when asked the Olivia answered saying that she didn't care for those particular items as they made her stomach upset which led to her husband laughing and going on about how she nearly soiled herself the last time she ate those particular foods at a party they were invited to. Earning him a painful stomp on his toes from his wife's heel.

Then as dinner began to finish Nagato wiped his mouth and looked to the clock on the wall that hung to his left. "Forgive me, but I've a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so this is goodnight. But I must ask where are my quarters?" Nagato asks politely, but the somewhat angry look onto Sterling's face told him that other things were planned for tonight.

"I never said you could leave the table 'Itachi'." He says with a bit of venom in his voice making the redhead narrow his eyes a bit. "I've been a Imperial office for close to six years now, so forgive me…but I know when someone is lying." He says just before Nagato felt a massive arm catch around his throat.

' _Damn it! Why couldn't I sense them? Wait, the food!'_ He realized as he slightly turned his head to look the menacing Fredrick in the eyes, as he seemed to glare at his struggling form.

Thinking quickly he flicked his wrist and a kunai flipped into his right hand, using it before the large guard could react the redhead plunged it into the man's eye. But noticed that it wasn't enough to kill him, and he could feel his strength fading quickly.

So using the guard's pain as a way to break away Nagato turned to him and quickly flicked both his wrists and then threw the two kunai with all his remaining strength into the guard's throat. The large man stunned that he had weapons on him stumbles before collapsing before he began to bleed out onto the marble floors of the dinning room.

Nagato then turning to the young couple is surprised to see that they've yet to move from their positions across the table. "Well now that is unexpected. I thought you'd have been unconscious within a minute or two after eating; yet here you stand. Impressive, but also killing dear Fredrick that is a feat impressive for those completely sober much less one under the influence of some rather powerful drugs."

Nagato could only glare as he began to slip off into unconsciousness.

 **Later**

When Nagato awoke he quickly looked around and study the small cell that he found himself in. _'I suppose this is what I get for not being on guard around them. Still even with chakra I was unable to smell or taste the drugs, they've clearly done this before if they've narrowed down their choice of drug to something that specific.'_ He thinks to himself as he noticed that his hands were bound to chains and that those chains were bound to the wall.

"Oh hey, look who's up. Morning sunshine." A sarcastic voice rang out through the small prison he found himself in. Looking to his right where the voice came from and he sees seven other men all of them chained much like himself.

Now it was rather dark so he really couldn't make out the faces of those that were trapped with him, but he could see their silhouettes. And from what he could see of the seven of them he was on the slightly smaller side of those there with the biggest being almost a foot and a half taller than him.

Suddenly a light broke through the dark as the room opened up and guards surrounded them with guns drawn. They then looked on in confusion as one guard came down with keys and began to free those in the room one at a time and pushed them out.

When he got to Nagato he paused as the former terrorist glared at the guard with his commanding glare, but the guard seemed to shake it off. However as he went to unlock the cuffs he seemed to be shaken up a bit as he was now much more nervous in doing so.

When he finally entered the light the entrance to the room closed behind them and he found himself in an almost empty ballroom, surrounded by guards on a second story.

"Glad to see all of you have awoken from your nap, I think it's time for you to learn why we have called you here." The voice of Sterling Silverlock rang out as he and his wife looked on with Cheshire grins upon their faces.

However Nagato saw something that disturbed him, in the corner of the room lay eight bodies. Looking a bit more closely Nagato could see that all of them were young women around the same age as Olivia and while most of them seemed to have wounds akin to those one would associate a vicious beating to, a few of them looked like they had been stabbed and one seemed to be missing an arm.

Looking from the pile of corpses Nagato glared at the smiling couple that did it, most specifically at Olivia who seemed to be covered in a light layer of blood.

"Now then a guard will come and give you a number, remember your number as it determines who you are to fight in the coming battles." He says taking a sip of the drink that had been brought to him by a maid.

The lead guard who now seemed to be wearing Fredrick's old uniform walked forward and looked all of them over before giving them random numbers between one and eight. "Alright then you sorry sacks of shit! If I gave you an odd number to my left! And if you're an even number to my right! Understand? Now move it!" He yells to them as everyone but Nagato and a man who acted like his old subordinate Hidan ran to their spots.

"Now then grab a partner!" He yells to them, and Nagato giving into his sense of curiosity played along and hid a grin as he felt his chakra beginning to flow and reach all across his body. Not too much longer and he would escape and level this place to the ground.

Nagato looks to his left, as the smallest one of the group seemed to linger a bit and eventually found his way next to Nagato. Looking over all the pairs the new guard captain moved his head to the left and all those including Nagato and his partner were moved into a side room.

There they sat and waited for something as they were guarded by armed guards that almost seemed to be double the amount of prisoners there, they were very cautious of every little movement that any of them made.

"This is bullshit! Let us go you freaks!" One of the bigger ones yells before a guard puts his boot to the man's face knocking to the ground and most likely knocking a tooth out. This seemed to terrify the smallest of the men there, the boy with Nagato.

"Calm down." Nagato told him plainly as he could hear the boy's heart hammering in his chest. The younger one of the two looked to Nagato in terror and started to whisper yell at him, "I can't just calm down! This is something far beyond what I imagined what would happen when we went out for the capital. This is nothing like what I thought would happen!"

Nagato looked to the boy and while it was true that he was the shortest there it seemed that he wasn't actually that much shorter than Nagato himself as he stood at about 5'5 maybe slightly shorter. He had short brown hair in a somewhat unruly style with light brown eyes. As for his attire he wore a simple light tan shirt that collared around the neck and brown martial arts pants and a white martial arts headband.

See as the boy almost hyperventilating Nagato tried to calm him down, "Relax, your heart rate is only going to make whatever's coming that much more difficult to manage. What's your name?" He asks the kid who looked to him with slightly less panicked eyes, "Ieyasu, my name is Ieyasu. What's yours?" Nagato looks to him and he recoils in seeing Nagato's rinnegan for the first time, "Nagato. Uzumaki Nagato." He says in soft tone of voice to the boy who looked quite frightened at the eyes.

Nagato realizing that the boy could see his eyes he shakes his head, "Don't worry about my eyes. Now can you fight?" He asks and watches as the teen dumbly nods still somewhat mesmerized by the ripple pattern in his eyes.

"Good because something tells me we're going to have to fight in order to get out of here. So stay close and whatever you do, don't loose sight of your opponents."

Ieyasu scuffs, "I know how to fight I've been doing it since I was young." Nagato then turns his glare onto him once again.

"But do you know how to kill?"

That question threw him for a loop as the boy looked a bit unnerved by that question, could he? Guess they'd have to find out as the guards started yelling to one another. They were then released from their chains and escorted out at sword point until they were once again in the ballroom.

And like last time the room itself was spotless, but there was another pile of bodies off to the side, seven in total. Sterling looked down on them, "I think you all know how this is to end. So I'll make this simple I throw you animals a weapon and then you will kill with it, or your bare hands to see who is worthy of bedding my wife." He says gesturing to Olivia who only blew a kiss to them in response, no doubt to make try and fight even harder for a night with the beautiful woman.

The head of the Silverlock family then takes out a simple dagger and throws into the center of the room. As it fell everyone other than Nagato nervously looked to one another before they took off in a dead sprint to reach the dagger.

A large dark skinned man with no shirt and roughed up trousers made it to the dagger first and swung it in a reverse grip trying to gut one of the other prisoners. Nagato for his part scanned the battleground and saw the Ieyasu had wisely chosen not to engage yet seeing one of the contestants heading for Ieyasu from behind Nagato pumped chakra to his legs and took off in a burst of speed appearing behind the man and quickly put him into a choke hold.

And other man, a bandit from the looks of it yelled in surprise and tried to flip Nagato using his weight, but Nagato was able to correct himself in mid air and catch himself on solid ground before continuing to choke the man, until he felt the poor bastard go limp in his arms.

Looking over Ieyasu he saw the boy fighting another contender in this sick little game of elimination and he was actually surprised to see the boy holding his own with someone almost with a full half foot in height above him. He watched, as the boy was able to enter the guard of the larger fighter and land five clean blows onto the man's ribs before nimbly exiting his guard.

Nagato though wasn't to admire it for long as the dark skinned man with the dagger had set his sights on him; looking past him he saw a body with had multiple stab wounds on either the throat or the chest.

Charging head on to meet the man Nagato ducked under an attempted haymaker and landed a spinning heel kick onto the man's jaw staggering him, "Huh you actually got me, looks like you're one of those nimble mother fuckers. Doesn't matter though the lest one thought a kick or two would be able to save him…and well you could see how that went." He says arrogantly to the redhead.

Nagato then went on the offensive maneuvering into and out of the much larger man's guard while every time landing either three body shots in the same place or a powerful blow to the man's face.

And when it appeared that the larger fighter was getting tired Nagato went to finish him off. Intercepting an attempt at stabbing the redhead in the shoulder Nagato goes to the side and grabs him by the forearm, before snapping the arm over his shoulder with a, depending who you ask, a sickening and or satisfying snap.

He then jumps almost clear over the man's head and puts both his feet on the man's face with enough force to send him slightly flying and landing with a thud onto the ground. Nagato was about to walk away, but had to sigh as the man went to pick himself up. So once again using chakra to enhance his speed he appeared in front of the man and almost completely broke his jaw with a downward punch. _'He won't be getting up after that.'_

Looking around Nagato nodded to himself, he'd taken down two by now and the one with the knife had taken down one himself. So that only left the one Ieyasu was fighting.

Looking to the boy he had the older man on the ground in an arm bar. But the other one was able to use his strength to pick the teen off the ground completely and slam him onto the ground, hard.

Looking up shaking his head to rid himself of the spots in his vision Ieyasu widened his eyes as the man raised both hands up to try and crush the younger boy. But seeing his chance the teen kicks out his knee with a powerful kick making the man howl in pain as he fell. But when Ieyasu tried to gain some distance he was griped by one of his legs as the other fighter tried to bring him down, only for a dagger to be imbedded into his arm pinning him to the floor.

Ieyasu looking over to Nagato nodded to him before he got up using his legs trapped the man's neck in a chokehold while holding down his other arm with his own. Nagato nodded to the teen when he saw that the man had passed out. They then turn to Sterling who was giving them a slow and arrogant looking clap.

"Excellent display gentlemen, though while not as blood filled as the last bought it was a marvelous display none the less. So tell me Olivia who holds a fancy with you so far?" He says looking over to his wife who had her hand on her chin in thought, "I must say the redhead is quite stunning to watch in battle, a shame he has not told us his true name. I would very much like to know what name I am to scream later." She says with an absolutely sinful and seductive look on her face directed at the redhead.

It was then that she noticed his eyes, "Oh my could it be a Teigu?" She asks out loud. Her husband looking to see what she had seen. "Perhaps? I must say though I've never had the pleasure of seeing a fellow Teigu user face off in my little arena." He says with a grin upon his lips watching them.

"But I'm sorry to say this but I cannot simply let any of those who loose go free. You understand I imagine." He said and with a flick of his hand the guards surrounding the second story took aim and littered the still breathing bodies with bullets.

"Much better. Now then shall we wrap this up?" He says mockingly and once again motioning his hand and the doors on the other side opened to reveal a man in what looked like a mix match of farmer clothes along with miner's clothes and he looked dirtier than both put together after a long day.

"Oh this is going to be sooooooo much fun!" He says before taking out an exact replica of the dagger that pinned a now dead man to the ground. "Ieyasu grab the knife!" Nagato shouts to him as he charges to engage the most definitely insane man.

As they clash the man was poised to bury the knife into Nagato's rib cage, but using a bit of strength Nagato was able to catch his wrist and glare into the man's eyes, which happened to be a blood shot yellow. "Oh would you look at that? Someone who knows how to fight! Oh this just got so much better!" He says breaking away from Nagato and going in for a slash instead of a stab.

But having been raised, trained, and fighting with knives for his entire life Nagato was easily dodging and redirecting the blade with minimal effort, an almost bored expression on his face as he watched the man become more and more enraged by the ease of which this new one was fighting him with.

"You know it's insulting when someone doesn't fight you seriously? Come on! Fight me like a man! Fight me! KILL ME!" He shouts crazily as he threw the knife by the blade towards Ieyasu, only for it to be intercepted by Nagato who grabbed by the handle mid flight.

"Why is it only you? Where is your partner?" Nagato asks thinking over what he would do if the man answered the way he thought he would. "Oh him? I cuthis throat from end to end! Then I moved onto the others, each one seemed so much easier than the last. Each one of them screamed so different it was indescribable like a sympho-" He never finished as Nagato threw the dagger straight into his heart.

The insane man looked down to his chest and gripped the dagger with a look of shock in his eyes, "Huh…you got me." He said simply before falling over dead.

Nagato then turns to the rulers of this prison, and his anger seemed to rise the more he thought this place over. He had changed his mind; he wouldn't level this place to the ground.

He would destroy the very foundation, everyone inside, and burn the earth that housed such a place. He had never seen anything like this since Orochimaru.

Sterling looking towards the remaining two of them motioned his hand, "Go on then. Finish this contest; you don't think my wife is actually to share the two of you? No she is woman of class only the best shall do."

Nagato and Ieyasu both glare up to the man who still had that shit eating grin on his face, as he looked the two of them over from his position above them. "No." Said Nagato in a firm tone of voice.

Sterling leans into his seat a bit more as his amused glare turns into a glare as he looks to the man who would dare to talk back to him. HIM the head of house Silverlock, HIM the one who held them prisoner, HIM the one could end their lives now if wanted!

"What did you say?" He asks lowly just to make sure he heard him right and tries his best to hide his anger.

Nagato in response walks forward and grabs hold of his left wrist and then violently pulls on it and then to everyone's shock and slight horror his left hand detached from his body and with it a long metallic line full of small cylinder tubes that all then seemed to spring to life and point in all manner of directions.

"I said **no**." He says simply before the small capsules on his new metallically attached limb sprung to life and all took off with a violent eruption of force and went to all sides of the room before lighting up the estate in blaze of fire from the multitude of explosions that forced Ieyasu on to his ass as the ground shock from the explosions of the complete demolition that now surrounded them.

However when he opened his eyes he saw Nagato standing there with his arm extended for him to grab. "Thanks," he says before his eyes widen at the sheer carnage that surrounded them from the explosions.

Bodies of the guards, or what was left of them, the other prisoners that were already dead tossed around like rag dolls, but Sterling and Olivia were nowhere in sight.

"It's not over yet." Nagato says preparing himself for an attack he knows is coming.

Ieyasu widens his eyes at the statement, "How is it not over?! You leveled the entire estate on top of them?! If the explosions weren't enough there is no way they could…" He cut himself off as he heard a rumble not too far away. Looking towards it he is shocked to see Sterling emerging from the ground, holding twin axes connected by a chain, "How dare you! I am Sterling Silverlock! Colonel of in the Imperial Army and I WILL not die to common low life trash like you!" He yells in rage as he charges Nagato who had summoned two chakra receivers into his hands to block the axes.

Ieyasu quickly dodging out of the way sees the second member of this little terrible duo, impaled on a metal pillar.

"What are you looking at trash." She says lowly feeling the blood leave her body. Ieyasu only shakes with rage as he looks at her, "Why!? Why would you and that bastard do anything like this!?" He shouts is her face.

She actually laughs at him, "You must be new the policies of the Capital then." She says in a bitter matter of fact tone.

"Let me answer any questions you might have by telling you a story." Ieyasu not knowing where this was going to go let her continue.

"I first met Sterling the same way you did. Two years ago I fought and killed in the room for him, or at least it was originally for my survival. After I won he took me as his wife claiming that I was the strongest and the best and only the best would do for a wife. From there on it was nothing but riches and wild sex." She states making the teen blush a bit.

"But after that he held more and more of those tournaments and here's the fucked up part, the winner has to face him. He would always win, after all he had his Teigu and they had at most two of those daggers. At some point he thought that I should fight too, and started holding contests to see if I was still strong enough to be his bride." Ieyasu snorted at hearing that, _'So it was rigged from the start? I should've known.'_

She then continues, "Unfortunately this little story doesn't stop in the present. Do you know why I was chosen to fight for him?" He shakes his head, "It's because I looked like his old general. Can you fucking believe that? The reason he started all this is because he couldn't have her, she only believed a strong man would be the one to be with her, guess he didn't make the cut?"

"But why you though? He didn't just go out and search for some random girls right?" She nods, "Yeah that's right turns out I look a lot like this Esdeath person, and so did everyone else that I killed that night. The funny part is though I kept killing, and eventually I did enjoy it. He kept teaching me about how she acted, how she fought, hell she evened moved and spoke." She was cut off as a cough broke through her lips and with it a large amount of blood came out and splashed down onto the ground next to a somewhat stunned Ieyasu.

"But judging from the way he threw onto this damn thing, I'd guess that he's still not satisfied with all that I've done for him. What an asshole." She says quietly before her head then drops and she doesn't move again. Ieyasu just stood there in shock as he stared at the dead body of the woman as he tried to recall what all has happened within less than a week.

Tatsumi, Sayo, and him all left their village in order in order to help with the all the heavy taxation that had been placed onto it. Next thing he knows bandits attack and now he's standing in ruins surrounded by corpses. He was supposed to make it to the Capital to join the military, to help…but now, he didn't know what to do?

Meanwhile with Nagato and Sterling the two were locked in a battle of blades as the enraged colonel was trying his hardest to remove Nagato's head from his shoulders while Nagato was throwing him off balance with the sheer amount of chakra receivers he'd been throwing towards him and constantly keeping two to use as make-shift short spears.

And so far the battle had been pretty one sided so far as Nagato was barely showing any signs of even trying so far during the battle while the enraged Silverlock head was using all the power he could to kill him.

"You damn insect, look at what you've done?! Generations of my family history, our wealth, our pride all gone!" He says gesturing to the ground at his feet with a new look of bloody rage in his eyes as Nagato only shrugged, "Things like those can be replaced. History can be repeated or changed, wealth can be reacquired, but pride you still have that don't you?" He says mocking him a bit as the man eventually snaps and slams his twin axes onto the ground.

"That is it! Prepare to face my wrath you son of a bitch! **Stahl-Haut!** " He says as a feint roar was heard and the man's body began to change. Where once there was skin now stood metal shining in the moonlight. This Teigu apparently transformed the wielder into an armored tank-like fighter. The armor itself was, of course, silver in color with wicked looking spikes along the forearms and the back of the legs. From there the shoulders each had an almost foot and a half long spear-like stake on top of them that curved inwards ever so slightly. The chest and back were smoother than the rest of the armor as it seemed to layer on piece on top of the other all the way down to the waist. And along with the spikes along the arms and legs the ends of the boots and the fingertips seemed to be tipped with serrated edges. And the helmet had a metallic jaw with a full mouth of steel teeth, it smoothed out as it approached the eyes the eyes themselves were simple slots like one would see in standard knight's armor and the top of the helm had a small crown of metal spikes each seeming to be a different length. It also seemed to glow red in a few places mostly along the chest and hands with the eyes glowing a menacing red and a long pure black cape flowing behind it.

Nagato knew that the fight had just drastically changed.

"You should feel honored trash Stahl-Haut hasn't seen much combat since I left my general's side. This has been the worst day of life, but I'm going to make better by killing you!" She says before he charged almost twice as fast with his right hand extended to try and impale the annoyance that his wife had brought home.

Nagato having seen and faced opponents of much greater speed does nothing but raise his right hand towards the man, **"Shinra Tensei!"** Nagato called out as an invisible power swept through the ruins of the estate and slammed into its furious owner like the sun crashing over the horizon and he was sent flying backwards skidding and skipping across the ground.

Nagato then stood up and looked around him to see the damage he'd done with that attack. And he was now regretting that as he might've revealed ability too soon in this world, but then again he did use the Asura path to carve up a Danger Beast and destroy a mansion so perhaps we was being too hard on himself.

Sterling rising out of the ground winced in pain as he felt as if something inside of him had been broken or that he was most definitely bleeding internally.

' _What the fuck was that?! I haven't been hit that hard since Budo! What more is this bastard hiding?!'_ Sterling shouts in his mind as he prepares for another attack onto Nagato.

As he goes back to the man who'd dare raise arms against him, he flicks his wrists as two steel pikes much like the chakra receivers Nagato was using appeared in his hands. From there the two didn't say a word as the clashed.

Going low in an effort to throw the former Akatsuki member off balance he was smirking when he saw Nagato jump up to avoid the stab Sterling tried for his legs. But in doing so Nagato narrowed his eyes as the two large spikes on his shoulders extended in an attempt to impale him.

Thinking fast Nagato crosses his receivers and deflects them while slightly using his Deva path to shift his position in the air. Going to the right this time Nagato kicks the furious man in the side with a chakra enhanced kick and even if he would never admit it he smiles as he watched the man slam into the ruins of his former home.

Sterling felt two of ribs break and the armor dent from the force behind it. But surprisingly he was able to still stand, but it looked as if the ground around him had slightly been lifted a bit, curious. They then go at it again only with Nagato keeping a steady supply of chakra in his muscles in order to hold him off in terms of strength. Breaking away and creating some distance the two Nagato gestures with a casual twirl of his receivers as a way to mock the furious colonel.

Taking the bait Sterling goes in for rapid attack patterns and the two are once again trying to impale each other with their own weapons and it appears that Nagato was once again gaining the advantage in the battle.

Sterling seeing that he was being pushed back in the fight shifts his weight and performs a flip towards Nagato slamming into the ground with his weapons imbedded where Nagato once stood.

Nagato about to capitalize on this stops himself as his opponent didn't seem to be moving at all, and that set off warning bells in his head that screamed for him to move. Quickly leaping into the air he watches as giant versions of the metal spikes spread through the ground in an attempt to impale him from below. He then clicked his tongue in annoyance as he felt the ground shift as more spikes seemed to be following him.

Jumping once again Nagato this time quickly tosses multiple receivers at the still downed Sterling who was forced to move, and seeing that the spikes seemed to disappear as soon he felt his position on the ground he knew he would have to keep him moving if he didn't want to deal with constant threats coming from below.

So tossing his last two receivers at the nobleman Nagato then goes through a small series of hand signs before taking a large deep breath, **"** **Fūton: Renkūdan!"** He shouts before firing from his mouth a massive drilling bullet of compressed air that tore up the ground under it from the speed and power compressed into it. Sterling trying to tank it slams his arms into the ground and erects a mass of metal pillars that form a defensive wall around him.

However it did little to help protect him from the massive compressed blast of pure wind chakra that slammed into it before drilling through and smashing into his stomach causing him to cough blood and a bit of bile into his helm.

Looking up in rage he was unprepared as Nagato emerged from the ruble to once again go on the offensive with his chakra receivers in hand. They go at it once again the colonel suffering from his injuries at the hand of this commoner seemed to be slowed down by a considerable degree from when he first started.

At first he was able to somewhat keep up with Nagato in terms of strength, but now he was getting his ass kicked. And that only served to piss him off even more so. _'The general would be so sickened by me! I will not let you down my love! I will not let this trash defeat me! I will prove my strength!'_ He shouts before landing a solid punch onto Nagato's guard sending the younger fighter sliding a small distance before his momentum slowed him to a stop.

Snarling at the redhead the colonel goes in to meet him again, but smiles a wicked grin under the helm. Nagato summons his receivers once again and chips away at his guard, Sterling then seemingly had his guard broken as he had left his stomach open for a direct attack. Seeing the opening Nagato begins to channel lightning chakra through he receivers to increase the piercing potential and drives them completely through the armored noble.

His victory is short lived though as the man laughed before grabbing hold onto his arms and sinking his bladed fingertips into Nagato's flesh.

"Now this ends! Maggot!" He says as the spikes on his shoulders bulge and lengthen and widen and to the horror of Nagato and Ieyasu become a separate pair of arms on top of the man's shoulders, and each of them had fingers all tipped with serrated edges.

Now staring at Nagato with unhidden glee in his gaze, Nagato could feel his smirk behind his helmet, "Die you bastard!" He shouts as his two new arms drive themselves into Nagato's chest.

Ieyasu stared in horror as the man who had just toppled a building and fought his way through all this madness had just been cut down in front of him. "Oh shit." He said to himself as the mad man know known as Sterling Silverlock looked to him, "Your turn." He says calmly before he tried to move to him.

Problem was something was keeping him from moving. Turning his head in horror he saw a fire of defiance in those accursed purple eyes that would no doubt haunt his nightmares. "You and me aren't finished yet though." He says before nodding his head over to the side. Looking to where the other fighter was looking Sterling widened his eyes in shock.

Another Nagato stood there alive and well with a glare that stared into his very soul. "You lose." He says before performing a one handed seal, " **Bunshin Daibakuha."** He says simply before the other Nagato that was literally touching the nobleman exploded point blank in the man's face and blowing off all of his arms.

Sterling was flung back a great distance as the explosion managed to do enough damage to knock his Teigu out of commission. So there he lay in the ruins of his own home, surrounded by the bodies his own personally selected men, armless and almost drowning in his own blood. He then slowly and painfully turns his head as Nagato approaches him and glares though not for long as the pain forced him to lay his head back onto the ground.

Nagato found himself looking down on the dying man as he tried to actually spit on him, but only ended up couching painfully. "When?" He asked painfully, knowing though what he meant Nagato answered.

"I created the clone when you were launched back form my **Fūton: Renkūdan**." Nodding in understanding Sterling leans up again and shivers when he makes eye contact with him, "W-Who are y-you?" He asks with his dying breath. Nagato walks forward a bit and summons a single receiver and looking him dead in the eyes.

"I am Pain." He says to him before stabbing him through the heart.

Walking away from the corpse of the former Imperial officer Nagato looks down to the ground and sees the Teigu in its axe form. Picking it up he felt power flowing from the weapon the longer he held it.

Now he was tempted to see what would happen if he continued to hold it, but at the moment he knew of someone else who could use it more than him. "Ieyasu, catch." He says to the still shell-shocked teen before casually tossing the weapon to him.

Fumbling with the weapon Ieyasu catches it before dropping it in slight shock as he stares at the man who caused all this havoc simply toss aside such a powerful weapon and then just decide to walk away. "Wait Nagato!" Hearing the young male call out to him Nagato turns around to look at him, "Yes Ieyasu?"

The teen then stops and thinks very carefully about what he was going to say to him. "Where are you going?" Nagato merely shrugged his shoulders, "I'm heading towards the Capital. But after that I'm not sure, I suppose I'm looking for something that will help me accomplish my goal." He says plainly to the teen.

"What if I go with you? I mean going there alone can be kind of boring and I was heading there myself, plus I need to find two of my friends. So once we make to the Capital we can go our separate ways from there. Oh and I hope you don't mind me prodding, but what is your goal exactly?" He asks Nagato curiously.

Nagato looks around at the destruction that had been brought about by him and sighs knowing that he wasn't really off to a great start. "My dream is to bring peace to this world." He says honestly to the teen that stared at him in slight surprise and then nodded thinking it was in fact a good goal to go for.

"Huh well it's got to be hard doing something that ambitious by yourself. Hell maybe I can help." Nagato stares at him a look of surprise before sighing as he saw a bit of himself and Yahiko in the younger man.

"Well I suppose I could use a subordinate." He says making the teen smile as he picked up Stahl-Haut and gave the twin axes an experimental twirl. Before smiling as the weight seemed to be perfect for him.

He then remembered the wording Nagato used, "Wait subordinate?! What the hell I meant like a partner!" He says

 **With Akame Two Days Later**

As Akame finally entered the base of Night Raid she still had a far off look in her eyes as the thoughts of Nagato still seemed to be in the back of her mind for some reason. True he had been interesting to some degree, but no one had simply either known she was there that fast, or had gotten under her senses that easily.

Thinking that the Empire might possibly have a new weapon that could fall into their hands in the form of the redheaded male Akame went straight for the first member she could find.

"Yo Akame-chan how was the mission?" Asked a shirtless and still sweating Bulat while holding a practice spear. Akame though he noticed seemed a bit off for some reason.

"Bulat is the boss in?" She asks him making him raise a brow at her, "Uh yeah, she is. Why?"

"I met someone, someone who was able to detect me and evade me." Bulat slightly widened his eyes. While most would see that as not something really too important, as someone who has spent their entire life as an assassin Akame had probably the sharpest senses out of everyone in Night Raid, hell the only thing that might be able to catch people quicker than her would Lubbock and his Teigu, and even then she was a close second.

So after putting on a shirt Bulat lead Akame to where Najenda was sitting outside watching the sunrise. Seeing her the leader of Night Raid raised an eyebrow, "You're late Akame, I trust that the target you were assigned to wasn't too much trouble?" She asks while subtlety looking her over for injuries.

Akame shakes her head, "No the target was eliminated. However there is something I think might be a problem, or really someone. I wanted to make sure I wasn't followed." Najenda tilted her head at that, "And who would that be."

"Do either of you know a man by the name of Uzumaki Nagato? I met him in the middle of the forest, and something seemed off about him. He was both able to detect me with what seemed like minimal effort and able to evade me just as easily. But he seemed to not know who I was." This made the leader of Night Raid nod her head in realization, someone with those kinds of stealth capabilities was indeed dangerous.

Bulat shook his head, while Najenda took a hit of her cigarette, "Can't say I know the name, someone with that kind of skill set would be most likely attached to a general's side or even the Minister's. But considering that he didn't really do anything to you, I'm assuming he didn't know who you were, right?" Akame nodded.

"But if he were to join the Empire that would indeed be a problem. Is that the point you're trying to get across Akame?" Said assassin nods.

"Well I can't say that you're wrong in that assumption but he could also be a potential recruit, if he's not from the Empire. Did he say anything about where he's from or where he was going?" Akame shakes her head.

"Damn, so as of now we now have an unknown variable that seems to be able to slip past and detect our assassin specialist. Great, just another reason for me not to quit." She says before taking a long drag of the cigarette in hand before exhaling a large cloud of smoke into the morning air.

"So what do you want us to do then boss?" Bulat says as looks to the horizon of the sun rising. Najenda massages her temple a bit as she had a sneaking suspicion she would be hearing the name Uzumaki Nagato a lot more often in the future. "For now, nothing as only time will tell what happens next. For now focus on your current targets and wait for Leone to get back from her scouting mission. If he shoes up again I don't know, but if he is hostile eliminate him." She says with a firm tone of voice in her words to her subordinates who nodded in acknowledgement.

They then go about their business for most of the day before Leone came walking through the entrance around lunch with a huge shit-eating grin on her face. "You are not going to believe this!" She shouts with excitement making Mine rub her head in annoyance at the volume in her voice.

"Could you say that any louder you bimbo?" Mine says in an annoyed manner towards the self-proclaimed "onee-san" of the group. Said member ignored her and looked to the boss of Night Raid as she and now everyone else seemed to have their full attention on her.

"So what did you find out on your scouting mission?" Najenda asks already knowing that it most likely was in fact something she found out while in the field.

"Well from what I hear and from what I've found we might be getting some new competition for jobs. Because someone just made one hell of a statement two days ago." She says sitting down and propping her feet onto the table while casually grabbing a piece of bread and munching away on it.

"What do you mean?" Sheele asks with a tilt to her head. Leone smiles a toothy grin as she leans to in for dramatic effect, "Well I'm guessing you all know of one Colonel Sterling Silverlock?" All of them nod as he was a high priority target, since he had ties to a lot of shady people within the Capital and even served under general Esdeath, making him a formidable fighter. And he had a Teigu to top things off.

"Well from what I've gathered it appears as if someone went into his family estate and killed every single person in there. Soldiers, his own personal guard captain, his wife, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of the guy. I'm not lying I managed to swipe some reports from the guards that went to investigate. The body was in pretty bad shape from what I read." She says making Najenda and Bulat in particular on edge at what had happened.

"Define bad?" Lubbock asked her and for once wasn't trying to sneak a peek at her chest while she leaned in a bit.

Smiling she blonde takes out a large file from behind her back and opens it with a great of exaggeration when looking into the document. "The estate was completely leveled to the ground, signs of explosions, burnt and eviscerated bodies of all armed personnel. After that it goes into how they think the Colonel put up a "valiant" fight against the supposed rebel, but was defeated in the end. The condition of the body according to them, was said to have four or five broken ribs, broken vertebra, major internal damage, fourth degree burns on his chest and stomach, two puncture wounds that went completely through his torso, and last but not least both arms were completely severed with what looked to be explosives. Someone wanted this fucker dead, really, really badly." She said with a whistle at the end when it showed some photos taken at scene.

"Burns, internal trauma, puncture wounds, and missing arms. Shit, well you know what they about killing, there's no kill quite like overkill." Lubbock says in amusement as he gets a deadpan look from Akame and Mine.

It was Najenda who spoke up after that, "Is there anything else in there that tells us something about this mystery assassin?"

Leone nods before turning to the last page in the file before sliding a picture across the table to Najenda who caught it and held it to reveal that the Colonel had wrote in his own blood one word, and for some reason it sent a loud and clear message to all those that saw it. The only question was, what kind of message was trying to be sent?

"Pain?"

 **And Done!**

 **Alrighty then I had fun looking into the Akame ga Kill! lore and I'm getting some pretty wicked ideas for what to change in this story. And no Ieyasu isn't gong to replace Tatsumi in this story, he's just with a different "faction" at this point, so to speak.**

 **Ok I know that Nagato doesn't actually know the Exploding Shadow Clone, but according to his wiki he actually does know the standard version, so it's not too much of a stretch to imagine him using something like that, right?**

 **Ok I changed the fight a bit to make it more one sided, but I still wanted to kind of keep the fight like it was the first time, cause it somewhat shows how vast Nagato's skill set can be. And it did give me a chance to go back and find a grammar mistake or two.**

 **So hopefully this unnerfs him since only his clone was the only time he actually got hit, and even then it was a set up.**

 **Please Read and Review, it always helps.**

 **Stay Cool**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga kill!

 **Now I would first like to say thank you to those who left reviews on this story and to those of you that favorite and or follow.**

 **That being said to those that thought I'd nerfed Nagato because of the fact that he was drugged, look at it this way. Yes he was drugged but other characters from Naruto succumbed to similar things. Like Itachi for example, a total badass that basically had almost everyone in the world he came across scared. But he succumbed to an illness meaning that while incredibly powerful his body was still able to get deathly ill.**

 **So it was kind of the same thing, they might have chakra but not everyone was able have the chakra of god-like beings flowing through them, or biju for that matter, so while Nagato is a city smashing badass that can fight armies, he can still be drugged and fall ill. Also some drugs out there are pretty damn scary with how fast they act and how potent they are, just saying.**

 **And as for the fight itself I will have to admit that I got a little carried away trying to make it interesting, and yeah that was a mistake. So I went back and changed it just a bit to make it a little closer to Nagato from the cannon, nothing too major was done, but it's enough to show that Nagato was obviously not really trying anywhere near his hardest.**

 **And as for the Teigu he casually gave Ieyasu trust me that'll come later. After all wouldn't want him to be in charge of weaklings.**

 **Anyway onto the show!**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character speech or Technique"**

" _ **Dark Character thoughts'**_

 **Killing People is a Capital Offense**

It had been a few days since Nagato's first fight with a local and as much as he didn't want to admit it he was excited to see what else the world now held for him, though he couldn't help but wonder if there were people out there much stronger than the colonel? If so than perhaps it was Naruto's adventurous spirit rubbing off on him, but he wanted to meet them.

He was also curious what else these strange weapons called Teigu could do? True he had seen what one in particular could do when used by someone who should've been able to hold there own in a battle, but he wanted to see what those of even greater skill could do. And he wanted to see what it would look like if trained in the ways a shinobi.

Looking his shoulder he looks to Ieyasu with his eyes stilled disguised in a shade of green and couldn't help but think about what the boy could become if he were to become adept in taijutsu? Perhaps he would be quite useful in the coming years for peace? It was a part of him that lead a criminal organization for a good chunk of his life, but it did have its positives in terms of experience. Especially when it came to looking for new recruits.

For example, when Sterling had the men shot in front of the two of them Ieyasu didn't really react that drastically, most when they see death tend to freeze and sometimes simply go into shock from the experience. But the younger fighter handled himself rather well, true he didn't kill any of them, but neither did he until Sterling had ordered them shot. And he certainly wasn't the worst fighter he'd ever seen in his life.

So there was most definitely potential in the boy, but he was still innocent to the ways of world, he hadn't experienced pain as of yet, and because of this he has yet to grow.

But Nagato knew it was only a matter of time before something would have the boy make the ultimate choice, to grow or to stagnate. And he wanted to see what he would choose.

If he could really learn to use the Teigu that they'd taken from the colonel he would need more than Nagato ever would. Plus it was better that he had it since holding Stahl-Haut gave him somewhat of a headache, and in his experience minor distractions in battle can lead to much larger and more significant consequences.

"How close do you think we are to the Capital?" Ieyasu asks the redhead as his rippled eyes look to the sky trying to tell the time of day.

"Not too much longer the last trading post we passed said two days walk at most." Nagato says back to the teen. The brunet looks over to the older man and nods his head in acknowledgement, "By the way I hope you don't mind me asking, but don't you let anyone else see your eyes? Last two times we stopped at trading posts your eyes were bright green, and how the hell do you do that by the way?" The young axe wielder before pulling an apple out of his travel bag that they had bought at the last post.

Nagato sighs knowing that this question had been brewing in the boy's mind since he had seen his true eyes back in the prisoners pit at the bottom of the Silverlock estate, and he really didn't make the issue dissolve by hiding his eyes from those the two had met after killing the Imperial colonel.

And then there was that Akame girl, but he'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

"It's part of my abilities. They only manifest themselves when my eyes are in their true form. When I do not require them my eyes return to a state of disguise, this was my natural eye color before I acquired the Rinnegan." He says calmly and collectively, he'd learned to lie a long time ago. Living in a world where anyone worth his or her headband could spot even the smallest of lies unless one learned to hide in half-truths, or happened to simply excel at hiding the truth.

And besides it actually was true in one way, not that Ieyasu would ever learn the full truth. (I'm just guessing at what color his eyes were before he awakened his Rinnegan if it actually says what color they were…well then I guess just roll with it)

"Huh so your Teigu is your eyes? Never thought special eyes would let someone destroy a small castle in a single attack. By the way if you turn your eyes green when not in use, what are you doing right now?" The younger man asks curiously watching as both of them came to a stop.

"Reconnaissance." Nagato says before he then used the power of the Deva path ascend into the air leaving a stunned and wide eyed Ieyasu as he stared at the now airborne Nagato.

He rose until he past the tree line and was left floating alone in the space between the trees and the clouds. Concentrating his chakra into his eyes he began to focus and try to extend his vision. After a few moments the redhead smirked, the Capital was less then a day's walk at their pace. He wanted to shorten that time.

Letting the Deva path fade he felt gravity take hold of his form as he skillfully and gracefully fell through the branches of the many trees and landed silently behind Ieyasu who was still looking for him in the sky.

"Boo."

"HOLY SHIT!" Ieyasu screams as he jumps in sudden fright from Nagato's little joke. After calming himself down the brown-haired teen glares at the smiling redhead who had so easily scared him half to death. And after glaring at his traveling companion Ieyasu shook his head. "Don't ever do that again, please." Nagato only widens his grin, not exactly filling his friend with confidence.

"So how far out are we from the city?" Ieyasu asks after calming down his heart from the fright.

Nagato waved his hand as the two started to walk. "A day at most, but I want to get there a bit sooner. So let's pick up the pace, besides I want to test your endurance." And with that Nagato sped off towards the Capital with leaving Ieyasu behind to play catch up. And while it did take a while the teen simply smiled and sped off after him.

 **The Gates of the Capital**

When Ieyasu arrived he saw Nagato waiting for him with a somewhat smug look onto his face as the now green-eyed man motioned his head towards the gate. And regardless to the fact that he was still panting from his run here Ieyasu straightened his back and followed the man who seemed to only become more interesting the more you knew about him.

The two of them began to walk about the city and Ieyasu couldn't help but soak in the sites, admire the architecture, and if he was honest with himself ogle some of the woman that passed by the two of them. Nagato on the other hand having been to a number of other large city type locations was on the lookout for guards, exits, and interesting characters that he'd have to look into later.

But unfortunately for the duo night was quickly falling onto the city and the two of them had begun looking for an inn to rest at for the night as thanks to Nagato they had plenty of money.

"You never did tell me how did you get the money again?" Ieyasu asks seeing the somewhat large bag of coins he had in his cloak, Nagato smirks remembering the blonde haired woman he saw casually walking around the city in some very revealing clothes not paying too much attention since she had been drinking before hand.

"Don't worry about it, now let's just get some rest." He says to the younger fighter.

"That isn't exactly making me feel better about that!" He shouts as he followed his new friend into the inn.

When they got into the inn they began to look around and everyone seemed to be either overly eager in a sleazy kind of way or just depressed. So the atmosphere of drunks, businessmen that looked ready and eager to rob you blind, and what smelled like a whorehouse upstairs this wasn't really making the two of them think this was the best place to stay for the night. But to hell with it they hadn't really slept in an actual bed since before their run in with Sterling and in Nagato's case…he actually couldn't remember the last time.

"I'll get us a room, you do what ever you want." Nagato says to Ieyasu before leaving to his own devices. Walking over to the counter Nagato sees a woman most likely in her early forties at the counter with light brown hair and dark brown eyes looking to Nagato with a small smile on her face, however one of her hands was down below the desk. Which Nagato went ahead an assumed was holding onto a weapon, though after even a day in the city from what he'd head and what he'd seen he knew that she had good reason to have a weapon so close to her.

"Good evening, I'd like to rent a room for two preferably with two beds." He says politely to her to which she shakes her head. "Sorry honey all my rooms are booked for the night. Traders from up north are coming into the city tomorrow, so every shady merchant in this part of the Capital is booking rooms closer to the entrances so they can get at the goods as soon as the sun is over the sky. Best I can do is a meal and maybe a recommendation."

Nagato nodded but before he could open his mouth she went on, "And before you try to buy your way in or threaten me, firstly you should know I only deal in first come first serve and no amount of money is going to make me kick someone out onto the street. Secondly try anything that even looks threatening to me or my husband and I'll fill you full of lead faster than you could think." She said in a deadly serious tone.

Nagato met the woman's gaze and actually made her recoil at the gaze he held, even with a **henge** covering his eyes Nagato could stare down S-rank criminals even on hsi worst days, he did it for a living after all.

"That won't be necessary. Forgive me, but I'm somewhat tired, if you're willing my friend I would like to take you up on that offer of a meal." He says with a small smile knowing that even though she had threatened him she had good reason to do so.

She nods not taking her hand off the hidden weapon and watches as Nagato smiles a small yet reassuring smile onto his face as he turns and deep down something told her that even if she had tried to shoot, he'd probably just laugh at her.

Walking back to the bar and serving area Nagato raises a brow as he saw Ieyasu sitting across a man in a white officer's coat with golden trimming and a matching hat who had his back to Nagato though the former village head couldn't help but notice the item that rested against the man's chair and began to formulate what exactly the item was.

Wanting to see exactly who his young subordinate was talking to he calmly walks over to their table and the figure turns to meet him. He looked around early twenties possibly mid and if he stood up he'd be at 5'9 possibly 5'10 but it was a bit difficult to tell with him sitting down. His hair and eyes were both coal black and he had slightly tanned skin with a small scar on his chin and a minor amount of facial hair forming a small chinstrap on his chin. Underneath the officer's coat he wore standard grey Imperial fatigues with a symbol stitched over where his heart would be he also wore black combat boots with what looked like some kind of dagger in the right boot, and also had some sort of leather holster for a small firearm underneath his left arm.

Seeing Nagato walk around him the new Imperial tenses up seeing that he was being sized up already, but he didn't react yet since he'd been doing the same to Ieyasu and was now analyzing Nagato.

"You must be Nagato? Ieyasu here was telling me about him having a friend that was trying to get the two of you a room. And as I'm sure you probably know everything here is booked solid." He says in smooth and deep tone of voice to Nagato, who just nods in agreement. "Yeah I just got down telling him that." He says pointing back to Ieyasu.

Realizing that Nagato still had no clue he was talking to Ieyasu straightens up a bit, "Damn I forgot to introduce the two of you, Nagato this is Cecchino." The now identified Cecchino raises a small glass of dark colored alcohol to the redhead, "A pleasure," he says before downing the drink and slamming the glass onto the table.

Seeing a man who looked to be around the same age as the innkeeper approach them Nagato assumed he was the barkeep. He was a hefty tan skinned man with a full beard that reached his collar bones, his hair pitch black and light brown eyes. He wore an apron over what looked like plain white and grey clothes and he couldn't help but notice that his knuckles were incredibly scarred.

"Otto my good sir! Another drink for this run away?" Cecchino says casually to the older man who rolls his eyes, "Just be sure to pay your tab. You might not have been keeping track, but three days worth of a bed, food, and especially drink tends to add up." He says before looking to the other two at the table.

Ieyasu thinks for a moment before ordering a beer and some beef, while Nagato ordered fish and a glass of whatever Cecchino was drinking. They then turn back to one another and Nagato spies the handle of the firearm under his arm and the Imperial notices this, "Don't even think about it Red, this belonged to my mother. And I've got no plans in the near future that involve me loosing it." He says in a hostile tone of voice trying to stare down Nagato.

Nagato smiles and waves his hand, "I don't use firearms, I was just curious. But if you will indulge me, you said that you were a run away. Why?" He asks generally curious about his story.

"Well there's not really much to tell, but if you couldn't figure it out yet with this uniform and all…let's just say the people who gave it to me and your truly had an incident that lead to multiple people dying and a small list of those who need to bite a bullet and leave it be at that." Cecchino says sternly making Nagato smile, call it the Uzumaki in him coming forth but he wanted to know and he was willing to try his luck.

"Alright then how about a wager then?" He asks making both Ieyasu and Cecchino raise their brows in confusion they all stare at him as the food and drinks get to their table. "A little guessing game if you will, you guess how I'm able to fight with the ability to sustain no injury and I'll pick up your whole tab." Cecchino smiles a wide and toothy Cheshire grin as he thought about it.

"But if you can't guess in three attempts then I want to know a bit more about your pistol," seeing him glare Nagato explains, "not everything, you can keep your secrets. But you said it was your mother's before it became yours so tell me about her." Nagato finished leaving the former Imperial officer rubbing his chin in thought.

He then smiles and throws back his drink, "You're on. Hope you've got a lot of coin." Nagato smirks seeing that he's accepted the little challenge.

The black haired man leans in and begins to look over Nagato trying to find any weapons on him that would tell him what kind of fighter he was. Looking to the loose fitting sleeves that Nagato still wore Cecchino takes a guess, "You hide blades in your sleeves, then you try to get close and deliver the killing blow, and since there're usually hidden inside that leaves no time for the enemy to react. You remain uninjured because you don't give them any chance to fight back." He says confidently.

Nagato looks to him before smiling and shaking his head before rolling up his sleeves to only reveal more of his marble colored skin and decent muscle definition, but no weapons hidden inside.

Strike One.

Cecchino now actually interested in the little game that had begun between the two of them leans down again to get a better look at Nagato trying to find anything that would give him a hint in order to win him three free nights worth of booze at the inn. Looking over the redhead's attire he sees that the cloak also hides the bottom half of the man a bit, but there wasn't any protrusions that would tell him of any weapons hidden underneath. Giving him another once over he looks Nagato in his disguised eye.

"You're a martial artist, your body is the weapon. But to never have an injury, then apparently I'm staring at some kind of grand master."

Nagato shook his head, "You're half right, yes I do know martial arts, but not nearly enough to claim to be untouchable with them alone, though others have said that I am pretty good when things get close."

Strike Two.

"Wait a second! That's bullshit, you just admitted that you use martial arts." Nagato nods, "Then I win." Nagato shakes his head, "You're supposed to guess how I'm able to both fight and not be injured during said fight. You only got one part right."

Cecchino glares a bit at the redhead but he does recall the exact parameters of the wager so he looks to him again and without hesitation says his final answer.

"So it's a Teigu then. That's the only other logical thing in this world that lets you fight and never be injured. Now I don't know where it is on you and I don't know what it does exactly, but at this point I don't really care about that too much since I haven't done anything to piss you two off. Plus if I'm right I don't have to guess that only what you use to fight. So how about that Red did I guess right?"

Strike Three

Nagato smirks, "Wrong answer. I actually don't have a Teigu, and to be honest I've only seen one in all my life, and even then it was somewhat recent." Cecchino's eye twitched in irritation, "You crafty little son of a bitch. Shit well a bet's a bet, so it looks like I owe you a small story, but don't get your hopes up for details. I still feel like I got cheated." He says before leaning back.

He then slowly unbuckles the strap that held his weapon in place and removed it from it place by his left side and held it in his right hand. It looked odd to the former Akatsuki member, but to Ieyasu he recognized it as a revolver, and a very well crafted one at that. The metal was a gleaming silver color with an intricate series of engravings covering the entirety of the weapon, from the dark wooden handle that had the initials SB engraved into both sides of the handle to the metal that made up the large hammer, the six rotating cylinders, and the barrel.

Spinning the gun on his right pointer finger he then holds it out for the two to examine a bit closer, but refused to actually let go of the weapon before placing back into its holster. "Here's your story. That pistol belonged to my mother; it was given to her the day she was promoted to the rank of Brigadier and it was a gift general Budo had made especially for her. Ever since that day she kept it by her side even when she slept, I joined the Scouting Legion and followed in her footsteps, hell I even became a sniper like she used to be and then made it to captain. Eventually she passed away and I inherited the gun from her will. But as I said before there has been some rather violent complications when it comes to my career so its not like my kids will ever follow suit." He says before stiffening up as the three of them heard the doors to the inn open up in a rather clumsy and harsh way.

In the door were three men all of whom were in Imperial combat gear and scanning the crowd, no doubt looking for him.

"I'm guessing those men are results of this "violent complication" so you're a wanted man?" Nagato asks finally getting around to sipping his drink and sighing as he felt the burning liquid go down a lot smoother than he expected. Cecchino nods before twisting his neck with a loud pop.

"Don't worry this isn't the first group to find me, but hopefully after tonight It'll be the last." He says casually before getting up from his chair looks to the two of them, "Hey do you mind watching my package? It's kind of important to me, don't worry though I'll be back for it after this." He then picks up the wrapped package that had been resting on his chair and calmly places it on the table.

He then grins before turning and going over to the door where the three men were waiting for him, "Evening gentlemen, how can I help you?" He asks sarcastically to them as the entire building had gone silent and was now watching how this would play out.

"Cecchino Bine, didn't think you'd still be in the city after your little "exit" a few days ago. And here I thought you would be smarter than to stay in the city, what's wrong got no where else to go?" The leader asks while drawing a combat knife from its holster on his waist.

The aforementioned man just shrugs, "Look boys cut the bullshit. You're here to kill me so let's get this over with, don't worry I'll make it quick." He says in a cocky attitude to them making the three scowl at him for his casual dismissal of their job.

As they approached they saw Otto walk over to them and if they looked behind him they would've seen his wife watching from the door, "Look if you have to fight take it outside." He says in a polite tone of voice.

The one to the right of the leader glared, "Fuck off fat man this is our business, **official** Imperial business at that." Everyone in the bar then turned his or her gazes into harsh glares seeing the man who had been kind to everyone in the inn be so casually disrespected.

Cecchino for his part never stopped smiling though, "Well then at least let me stretch wouldn't want to pull something." Twisting and rotating his arms he felt the muscles relax a bit before he then twists his back.

Going from the left to right side his arms began to slowly and ever so slightly lower without anyone noticing. When the three men finally looked back to him it was too late to act.

Drawing his pistol from his holster underneath his coat Cecchino holds it by his ribs and keeps a tight hold of the trigger while his left hand fanned the hammer of his revolver.

Three shots rang out in the inn working their way from right to left with each of them hitting their mark.

The first shot landed directly in the firsts eye socket and cleanly emerged from the back of the man's head bringing most of what was inside out with it. The second one found its place tearing through the leader's throat spraying blood across the floor before the man recoiled and clutched his wound bleeding out onto the floor at a somewhat slower pace. And the last was similar to the first in that it was a headshot, but the difference was the location of the entry wound. The last shot of the three the man's cheek at an upward angle and blew the top of the man's head out; he dropped like the first and had a small river of blood running out both his nose and mouth.

Cecchino walks over to the downed leader of the group and watches as he bleeds out onto the floor, "Alright when I say cut the bullshit, that usually means I'm ready to kill and therefore you should be too. Anyway how many more are coming?" He asks while casually emptying out the empty casings and loading three fresh ones.

But seeing as the man really couldn't speak at the moment Cecchino shook his head, "Alright then blink once if more men are on the way, twice for no."

Blink

"Blink once for three like you idiots, blink twice for more."

Blink Blink

"Shit, well blink once for less than ten, twice for more."

Blink Blink

"Son of a bitch." Cecchino says before picking up the mans knife, and holds it above the mans face at full height, "Before I walk off and forget just wanted to say you dropped this. And since I'm such a nice guy I'm returning it to you." He says before casually dropping the knife and watched as it easily went through both the dying man's already damaged throat and the hand that was covering said throat, it even somewhat nailed him to the floor.

Walking over to Nagato and a now stunned Ieyasu he looks to them and picks up his package and unwraps it to reveal a scoped bolt-action rifle. The rifle looked to be standard issue for the Imperial soldiers as it was a simple brown in color and the metal wasn't engraved like the revolver he had. It actually looked similar to the rifles the guards at the Silverlock estate had used just a bit longer in terms of barrel length, bolt action rather than magazine fed, and of course a scope on top for longer range accuracy.

"Well Otto looks like I'm checking out early. Sorry to say this everyone but I have to depart from here. I wish you all a wonderful life." He exclaims with a courtesy bow.

But when he tried to leave, Otto stood in his way, "You didn't pay your tab."

"Really? I just killed three guys, loot their bodies for all I care I'm pretty sure they've got something on them. Corrupt soldiers always have something in their pockets after all." And with that he left with the hefty barkeeper sighing as he watched him leave.

Nagato only smiles seeing an opportunity in the making and stands up, "Ieyasu let's go. I think I found a new subordinate." He says calmly before leaving a generous amount of coin for Otto as Ieyasu shook his head.

"I'd rather just sit here, I don't want to fight again." Nagato smiles, "Too bad. It's an order, besides you still need to learn how to use your unique weapon like the colonel did." Ieyasu slams his head on the table watching the bossy redhead walk out the door after him.

"He's not my boss." He says pouting.

 **On the Streets**

Cecchino stood atop a small merchant stand atop the hill that lead the part of the town that held the inn and simply sat there looking through his scope trying to see where the enemy would be coming from. It was times like this he somewhat missed being a sniper in the Scouting Legion.

Going to exotic places, meeting new people, and then killing them from over eight hundred yards away. Good times, family bonding and all that.

Unfortunately the streets of this sector of the Capital didn't have that kind of range to work with, but hey beggars can't be choosers. As he began to hum a song his mother sang to him he saw Nagato walking up to him and not too far behind looked to be an annoyed Ieyasu.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asks watching as Nagato grinned before looking up to him and he watched in amazement as his eyes shifted from a forest green to a brilliant metallic purple and a ripple pattern formed in his eyes. "We're here to lend a hand."

"You fucking liar. You said you didn't have a Teigu, then what the hell is up with your eyes?" Ieyasu actually listened a bit better as even he didn't know what made those eyes so special and apparently they were a Teigu.

"There is a very long complicated story behind my eyes. And I don't think we've the time to discus it." He then motions his head towards the street that the resident sniper happened to be watching not too long ago. And after taking a look through his scope, he saw that sure enough there looked to be at least thirty people all armed with either swords, pistols, or rifles making their way down the street.

"Hey just for the record these guys are about as crooked a they come so don't feel too bad when you put them in the dirt." Cecchino says with a harsh glare looking at the approaching men and women.

"Damn that bastard really wants me dead." Cecchino says to himself but Nagato couldn't help but overhear and sent him a look that made him release a sigh knowing that he might have to explain a bit more about this situation later on.

He takes a comfortable position and chambers a round into his rifle before looking to Nagato, "Red you mind being the CQC on this one?" Nagato nods, "And Ieyasu…" he then digs into his bad and tosses a pair of binoculars to him, "…spot for me."

Nagato nods before disappearing in a **shunshin** shocking Cecchino as he rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Does he do that often?"

"You should've seen it when he started flying." Ieyasu says taking a position next to the sniper.

"Wait…the fuck? He can fly!?"

 **With Nagato**

As Nagato made his way over the rooftops of the building next to the men running across the streets he quickly looked over the soldiers that crowded the streets and quickly saw a small group of four that had strayed a bit too close to his position.

Dropping next to them he slides a pair of charka receivers out of his sleeves and drops between the two in the center burying one deep into one's skull causing it to emerge from his neck when it went all the way through, the second was stabbed in the heart by breaking his collar bone in two and eviscerating his chest cavity in the process.

The other two who happened to be carrying pistols turn to fire at him, but were forced to dodge as Nagato threw the bodies of their comrades at them. The one to his left, a woman with a disturbing grin on her lips simply jumped over the corpse and open fired on him, but using his chakra he was able to simply move faster than her eyes could track and appear inside her guard with two more spear-like metal poles.

She didn't really have time to move and was stabbed in both of her lungs and brutally kicked to the ground breaking two ribs and fracturing a vertebra from the impact.

Turning to the last one who fumbled with his aim in fear Nagato turned to him and **shunshined** behind him before snapping his neck with a loud crack. He then moved on seeing that this group had been eliminated, unfortunately more needed to be dealt with before he could call it a night.

 **With Ieyasu and Cecchino**

Meanwhile Cecchino had already racked up three kills himself each with a single and well-aimed shot to some poor soul's center mass. "Come on Ieyasu talk to me whatcha got?" He asks to the brown haired teen that seemed to wrestling with the fact that he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with the idea of fighting to kill.

"Two of them by the second stand in front of the library." He says pointing out two men hiding with one trying to sneak off a shot onto the two of them. Cecchino turns his rifle in the direction of the two, "I see them." He then releases a steady breath before squeezing the trigger on his rifle letting a high caliber slug fly through the air and slam into the poor bastard's left lung.

However he curses seeing roughly six or seven more of them advance their way up trying to make it to a large fountain that seemed to be the only real source of cover from the sniper since it was a bit too close to really be effective with the rifle.

What had him really concerned him were the large cases that two of them seemed to be carrying on their backs, he'd managed to take down one but he had a sneaking suspicion as to what was in those two cases. And it really didn't spell anything good for him and Ieyasu.

' _Shit if too many make it there their just going to pelt us with rounds, and then we get to deal with the swordsmen….fucking perfect.'_ He says before taking another shot at the second one and smiles seeing the man's head split apart like a clam. _'Damn I'm good.'_

He then turns to take out one that had left cover but didn't have to as a black metal rod flew down from the rooftops and impaled him though the heart and nailing him to the ground.

Looking up he sees Nagato fighting three of them that hadn't been with the main group and watches with a bit of amusement as the redhead shattered one's kneecap with a firm and powerful elbow before stomping onto his neck. Wasting no movement he then expertly ducked under the second one's knife before locking his wrist in an iron like grip before breaking it forcing him to drop the knife.

Which Nagato caught in midair and then proceeded to expertly throw into the last one's heart before returning to the second one and snapping his neck.

This went on for some time Nagato taking out any that had moved to the rooftops and occasionally dropping down to take out two to four at a time. But he wasn't the only one doing damage to the enemy numbers and Cecchino expertly picked them off one by one until their was only about six of the original thirty left alive.

Unfortunately those remaining six had made to the fountain and were too close for him to really get a good angle on so placing his rifle on the ground next to him and drew his pistol and boot knife. "Get ready Ieyasu because they could rush us!" He shouts over the occasional gunshot being fired towards them.

Then for a split second everything became silent. And Cecchino barely leaned up to see what was going on at the fountain. Unfortunately it was at that moment that the six remaining corrupt soldiers emerged, with a large muscled one in the center bringing up a large belt fed machine gun and placing it one the fountain as a rest, "Get some you motherfuckers!" He shouts in a deep rough voice before a constant volley of gunfire filled the night as the two were absolutely bombarded with bullets.

Dropping to the ground Ieyasu clenched Stahl-Haut to his chest and shut his eyes as sparks started dropping onto his and Cecchino's chests. Said sniper gave him a look before grabbing his bag and digging through it as fast as he could. What he pulled out confused the younger fighter, a second officers hat a large sack, a small wooden pole, a head pillow, and some tape.

"Alright listen very closely Ieyasu when I hand you this crudely made piece of shit you're going to quickly crawl over to your left and hold it up on my mark! When I say it'll go from a homemade rush job to a bullet sponge, whatever you do, do NOT check for yourself that's my job!"

He then stuffs the small feather head pillow into the sack and stabs it with the wooden stick and tapes the opening close then tapes the captain's on the top of it and draws a crude face on the sack and slides it across the ground to Ieyasu.

Taking it and doing what he was told Ieyasu holds it and watches as the sniper holds up five fingers and counts down. "Mark!"

Raising the decoy up Ieyasu tenses his arm feeling the no doubt dozens of bullets that began to rib through the decoy. Cecchino seeing his chance pops up for a split second fires off one shot before having to take cover.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He shouts as the constant machine gun fire hadn't stopped meaning his shot either missed or the guy he shot simply didn't care that he had been shot.

"You actually shot me! Ha you think a pee shooter is going to bring me down!?" The muscled MG user shouts to the world as his shoulder bled from the wound.

"Where the hell is Red!?" Cecchino shouts to no one quickly loosing hope on the situation as he was more than sure that the bastard brought plenty of ammo, hell they probably grabbed the other gun from the one he'd already killed.

He curses in his head as a second machine started firing, "I HATE IT WHEN I'M RIGHT!"

"Need a hand?" He hears a calm voice say from in front of their quickly disappearing cover. Before having to reboot his brain in awe as Nagato stood in front of them with his hand extended towards the two MG's and the small arms that had been pelting them for what seemed like an eternity.

The reason for his awe was because Nagato stood unharmed. And in front of his hand seemed to be close to two hundred slugs floating in mid air as if an invisible barrier had stopped them.

"Holy shit." He says still in shock.

Nagato then turns to the rest of the remaining soldiers who also seemed to be stunned into silence, and glares. **"Shinra Tensei!"** He shouts before the rounds were then sent back at the very people who shot them.

Five of them took cover, but the MG using muscle head didn't move fast enough and was riddled with holes, virtually making him unrecognizable.

But Nagato wasn't done just yet, channeling the Asura path into his other arm Cecchino and the others watched in a twisted sense of curiosity as his hand split apart and receded into his arm before a small cannon replaced his hand.  
It was only after Nagato pointed the cannon at the fountain that those behind it nearly pissed themselves in terror. **"** **Shura no Kō,"** he says lowly before a large blast of pure chakra erupted from his arm and rockets faster than even bullets towards the fountain and decimated said fountain and the poor souls that were still behind it leaving nothing but dust and rubble.

Transforming his arm back into its regular form he turns to the two who had been pinned down by the now dead hostiles. "You two alright?"

Two in question just dumbly nodded towards him as they looked to where the fountain and a good potion of the street used to be. "Well something tells me we should be leaving before more of them show up." Ieyasu says over the resting silence as Nagato nods before the two quickly leave the area, but not before Cecchino loots the corpses for ammo and coin.

"Are you really looting the bodies?" Ieyasu asks in a tone of disbelief watching former Imperial sniper casually dig the pockets of the people on the street.

"Yeah? Why the hell wouldn't I? I need to replace some of my ammo and in case this wasn't obvious at first we can't exactly get supplies in the city now. Well at least without another shootout starting." Cecchino says spinning a bullet between his left fingers while still looking through the rest.

"No time, we need to move. I can hear sense multiple people making their way towards us, and there're much stronger than simple grunts" Nagato says in a commanding voice to the two of them making them nod as they began to follow his lead.

"Come close." He tells them, and though confused as to why they did it begrudgingly. And before they knew what was going on he puts his a hand onto each of them and they disappear in a poof of smoke and reappear outside the gates of the Capital in front of an identical clone of Nagato.

Confused as all hell Cecchino looks to the Nagato that he was next to and the Nagato that was in front of them who only nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke as well. "Ok some things need to be asked on my part…Firstly WHAT!? Secondly THE FUCK!? And finally WAS THAT!?" He says in a state of generally confused panic trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing here.

Nagato actually lets out a small laugh at hearing his confusion, "Those are my secrets. Work for me and I'll tell you eventually. And in the meantime perhaps we could straighten up the Capital and bring it closer to what it could truly be."

This makes the sniper raise a brow at that, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nagato looks to the night sky and sighs, "This place could be so much more. It could be a shining beacon of peace and prosperity, but as of right now it only shows corruption, hopelessness, and pain. I want to build a better Capital, I want to bring peace." He says dead serious with a certain fire in both his words and his eyes.

"Plus you have your own agenda that ties into mine. Help me and I'll help you." He says looking to the sniper who briefly looks down to the revolver his mother gave him and then to the redheaded monster of a man that was Nagato.

"Sure beats hiding in the North…fuck it let's do this." He says before saluting his new boss, "Captain Cecchino Bine reporting for duty sir, ready to give theses bastards what's coming to them."

 **Somewhere far to the North**

A young beautiful blue haired general had just finished reading a letter that detailed the death of one colonel Sterling Silverlock and couldn't help but smile at the news. "Now that's a pity little Sterling always was entertaining to watch, a shame he's gone. But now that leaves the question as to whom could you be Pain? And how strong are you truly?" She asks herself with a sadistic smile on her lips. But she pushed it to the back of her mind as she strapped her rapier to her hip and exited her tent, she had a war to win after all.

 **Streets of the Capital the next Morning**

A certain busty blonde was furious at the moment, she the expert pickpocket of Night Raid had been robbed. All the money that she'd taken from the teen the day before was gone and now she had to find more to pay for her little habit.

She had booze to buy damn it!

But something had caught her interest the moment she saw a large crowd all with stunned faces. So making her way to the front she widened her eyes at the sight, if she recalled there used to a pleasant little fountain here, not a huge crater. Going into full recon mode she began to look around before Imperial guards showed up and sectioned this place off. And what she found raised more questions than answers, she found bloodstains, bullets, and a very strange looking metal rod that had rolled under one of the destroyed merchant stands.

Curiosity taking over she grabbed onto strange item and almost immediately regretted it. Whatever it was seemed to drain her of her strength so letting go quickly she walked around it knowing that this was had something major to do with whatever happened here.

So decided to bite this in the bud she looked around her and subtly activated her Teigu causing lion like feature to appear all over her body from claws, to ears, and even a tail.

She then quickly grabbed on and yanked it from the ground before deactivating her Teigu as while inactive it made her feel drained, when active at seemed to actually cause a slight bit of pain.

"The boss is going to want to see this." She says wrapping it in some discarded cloth to prevent from actually touching. "But first to the bar! Because booze makes it all better." She says not caring that it was not even ten in the morning yet.

Walking into the closest inn and bar sees what looked like faded blood stains and interestingly enough two small holes on either side of the door. _'Whatever happened last night stated here.'_ She thought before making her way to the bar.

There she was greeted by a woman behind the counter in her early forties, "So what can I get for you? We got some eggs on the stove and fresh milk if you're looking for breakfast."

The blonde shakes her head, "No thanks, I'll have a beer." She gets an awkward look from the woman, "You sure about that? It's not even ten yet." The younger woman nods her head a large grin. "Alright then." The barkeep says with a laugh.

"Sooooo what happened here last night?" She asks waiting for her drink. The older woman looks back at her and slides her the drink before grimacing looking towards the door.

"One of my customers was a bit…violent last night. Something about him deserting I think he was wearing a captain's uniform after all. I didn't see much last night I was working reception my husband could tell you more, but he's at the bank right now and he won't be back for a while. What I can tell you is that before all of it went down I remember one guy walking in here. And trust me when I say this he was a memorable character."

This makes the Teigu wielder raise a brow at that, "How so?"

"Well he had blood red hair and you don't see that every day, really really pale skin like almost completely white, and some fierce green eyes. He was definitely easy on the eyes, but you didn't hear that from me." She says lowly making the other woman laugh. "But it was strange he seemed to have this commanding presence to him, like I can't really explain it. I threatened him and most he did was a light glare, but I'll be damned if it wasn't the most spine chilling glare I've ever seen in my life. But besides that polite as can be, a real gentleman something we need more of around here."

Trailing off with a bit of mumbling she goes back to the story, "Anyway, shortly after he came in everything was fine like any regular night. Next thing I know everything grew so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I leave the reception desk and next thing I know the one that had been in the captain's uniform guns down three men in Imperial gear and then leaves with the redhead and some other guy with brown hair. After that we kind of shut down for the night since we didn't want to have anything they do blow back onto us. Not like it helped."

She gets a curious stare from the casual morning drinker and goes on again, "Sure enough not ten minutes after they leave a huge gun fight goes on where that fountain used to be, hell we even took a few rouge shots thankfully no one got hurt. It suere ended with one hell of a bang though I can tell you that much." The other nods in agreement since she did see where the fountain used to stand.

"By the way, why haven't the guards locked off the area yet?"

The barkeep actually shook a bit in thought, "Because well in case you're not aware but all the traders from the north are crowding this part of the city so the guards are stretched thin as is, doesn't help that so many died last night." She says before walking away to help another customer.

The remaining female downs the rest of her beer and leave a small bit of coin before heading off. _'Well whatever happened here ended in a mess, amazing they weren't caught. Still boss needs to know if she doesn't already, this might actually slow down our flow of contracts for a while.'_ She says to herself, but for the life of her she couldn't help but think she was forgetting something.

 **And done!**

 **Well guess I'll keep this short since I said a lot in the beginning sorry for that by the way.**

 **But when it comes to the standard non-Teigu guns in this story I decided to give both the Empire and the Revolution guns from around the 1920's like post WWI in terms of appearance and caliber if that helps any. So while some characters will have automatic weapons there're not just all over the place and from what I've seen in the Anime and Manga that looks to be pretty close to what is actually in the cannon.**

 **But yeah when I post this I'll have edited the second chapter by then. Looking back I feel like I did nerf Nagato during the fight with Sterling. Don't worry the fight will still be there, just need to change a few things to have it fit Nagato's cannon counterpart just a little more.**

 **And please Read and Review, it always helps.**

 **Stay Cool**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga Kill!

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech or Technique"**

' _ **Dark Character Thoughts'**_

 **Killing for the First Time**

Almost a week had passed since around thirty bodies were found in the northern quarter of the Capital. And at the moment some of the most important and greatest generals, admirals, and other members of the Imperial military happened to have just exited a meeting that was called in order to discuss the current standing of the war with the Revolution and what would be done to deal with them.

And in this meeting the blame for the attack resulting in a large number of corpses had easily rested on the shoulders of Night Raid. Easily one of the greatest threats facing the Empire today, but even after the meeting was released the reward increased for any information of Night Raid one man was not convinced that they were to blame.

"I'm telling you Budo, Night Raid most likely wasn't the culprit of the attack last week. Believe me I know their style, their MO this wasn't them. Best case we are looking at something random never to happen again, or worst case there is a new player in the Capital. But damn it man we won't know until you let me investigate. " A man in a rather clean pressed black suit addressed the highest-ranking general in the Empire.

The man himself looked quite young and stood at about 5'6 had a somewhat thin frame about him and ghostly pale skin with dirty blonde hair left down into a small ponytail, with the left eye covered by a simple black eye patch while the right eye shined with a brilliant ruby red that did nothing to hide a gaze full of both curiosity and a scary amount of intelligence. His clothes consisted of a neatly pressed pitch-black suit with matching slacks, shoes, and even gloves with the only two different colors being his bright red undershirt and tie which he'd loosened after leaving the meeting.

Budo on the other hand, a man of about forty felt like as if he was a hundred at the moment, stood at 6'3 and packed with a copious amount of muscle. He had a tanned complexion blonde hair and blue eyes. He currently wore a dark grey suit of armor, white pants and a red cloak. Curiously his shoulder guards seemed to be much larger than any other part of his armor.

Sighing the great general looks to the shorter man who happened be only ten years his junior, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again Director, this has already been discussed now drop it. There is already an investigation going on at the moment involving the incident. Besides your priorities should be placed into the assignment I've given you." The general says to the Director.

"And let Honest destroy evidence about how badly he fucked up? No thanks. Besides two of my operatives have already been deployed." Budo sighs and rubs his nose, "If you already had men on it, then why did you bother asking if you're just going to send them anyways?"

The Director did nothing but smile at the general, "It is better to ask for forgiveness rather than ask for permission when it comes to you general. Besides my work speaks for itself, and my operatives are boasting an almost spotless record for the past three years. So please just take a page from that fat pig's book and sweep this under the rug for now."

The larger man gives him a mixture of a deadpan and a halfassed glare, "I swear Himitsu, you and your division will be the death of me." Budo says as the two of them arrive to a branching hallway in the gigantic castle that was the Emperor's palace.

Nodding to one another they part ways. Walking into his office Himitsu sees a young woman in a similarly professional suit only without a tie and a white undershirt instead of red with dark brown hair and dark green eyes waiting for him with a large set of files already waiting for him on his desk.

"Here are the files you've requested sir." She says in a neutral tone as the Director sits at his desk and sighs a long heavy sigh.

"Well I must say, Rogue and Hornet work rather quickly don't they?" The woman nods to him without saying a word and walks over to the small table against the wall with five bottles of dark colored alcohol and two glasses beside them.

"Oh what to have today? Perhaps the bourbon? No wait, surprise me I guess?" He says as he opens down the first of the files on his desk. Holding out his hand the woman hands him the glass and he calmly takes a sip. "Damn that's good stuff. So have you read over the reports?" He asks out loud.

She shakes her head.

"Well fine then seems as if I'm going to have to do it all myself, here's to another all nighter." He says casually before throwing back the rest of his drink and cracking his fingers.

"Let's get to work then shall we?"

 **With Nagato and Crew**

It had now been nine whole days since the small three-man group had left the Capital leaving a small trail of corpses in their wake, and at the moment the three of them were resting at a small town near the southeastern part of Imperial territory. Recollecting themselves and looking to Nagato as he was at this point the man with the plans for the three of them.

"So? What happens now? We're pretty much wanted men in the Capital or at least I am, not sure about you two?" Cecchino says to the two other member of the party.

Ieyasu rolling his eyes at the sniper looks to him again, "Wow thanks for the news flash. Its not like we figured that out when the two of you killed close to three dozen people!" The younger brown-haired boy quietly yells to the charismatic sniper.

Only to get a single raised finger from said sniper.

Nagato shakes his head at the two of them, "Moving past that we need to keep moving just in case the Capital has sent people to pursue us. Cecchino do you know the area?" Nagato asks the more experienced of his two subordinates.

"Well as it is being in the Scouting Legion does have its perks. And luckily for our little group one of those perks does indeed include a lot of traveling. I was posted not too far from here in an Imperial port town, to the southeast of here maybe four days walk. There should a village a little bit past the halfway point that we can camp there maybe and plan from there if we need. Careful though the port city is the second largest city the Empire has under their control, well third if you count the capital. What I'm trying to say is that there will be a shit load of guards to worry about if we get too close." He says before taking another sip from his flask.

Ieyasu once again rolls his eyes, but Nagato raised a brow at hearing that there was another village. "Tell me more about this village."

Cecchino goes into a thinking pose before snapping his fingers, "Well the village itself has a decent population of, and I think it was just over twelve thousand so it's more of a small city than anything. Interestingly though is that the village was built not even ten kilometers from one of the most active volcanoes on the continent."

Both Ieyasu and Nagato look to him wanting to hear more so he shrugs and goes on, "Don't get me wrong, I say its active and by that I mean the last time it went off was about almost sixty years ago so hopefully it doesn't blow soon." Ieyasu deadpans at the thought.

"Moving onto the locals, there're a unique bunch most of them are farmers or hunters. What makes them noteworthy is the fact that they get pretty big from all the extra nutrients in the soil around them. And they do have some decent fighters last I remember, the admiral that stopped by the port actually had to be called in order to deal with a small problem that had emerged from there." He says trying to remember what exactly happened back when that took place.

Nagato thinks for a bit before smirking, "So does that mean that they aren't on very friendly terms with Empire?" Cecchino shacks his head.

"No not really, the admiral wasn't exactly subtle or when he was sent to deal with the problem." Ieyasu realizing what this meant grinned, "So if we told them we're no fans of the Empire they'd be willing to help?"

Cecchino shrugs, "Well besides those that are loyal to the Empire I've heard from one of my buddies who's a traveling merchant tell me that they're actually pretty damn nice, most of the time." They both look to Nagato as he sighs and frowns a bit no longer bothering to hide his rinnegan. And they knew that if push came to shove Nagato could bale them out.

And that was a problem.

Deciding to nip this kind of thought in the bud Nagato puts on a firm voice, "Don't rely on me for everything you two. If peace is going to be achieved it cannot be brought on by a single person, believe me on that. You two also need to grow and become strong if peace is to have a chance as many will stand against us, you know that right?"

The two of them nod, "Besides I'm still looking for more members of our group. And the people in this village are strong, then we may have a potential candidate for our group." Cecchino was then curious, "Hey boss what are we even called? The Empire's going to able us as no name rebels and the Revolution is going to label us a no name rouge branch, so what are we really called?"

Nagato only smiles before getting up off the bed he was sitting on and walks to the door, "In good time Cecchino, in good time."

With him gone the two remaining men shrugged before gathering their things and following him out the door, "Hey Cecchino what's the name of the village?" Cecchino smirks and lets out a chuckle.

"Don't know they just called it home, we called it the City of Skulls." Ieyasu widened his eyes at the nickname. "Why the hell is that the nickname!?" He yells in a small panic.

Cecchino checking revolver before leaving laughs, "Well two reasons really, one being that the warriors of the village have a pretty brutal tradition of using skulls for drinking glasses, and they could be animal or rival tribe warriors. It's like taking the skull as a trophy to show proof of your kill. Second reason being that when the admiral came through he smashed their greatest warrior's head open with a headbutt."

Ieyasu paled slightly thinking of the kind of inhuman strength required to do something like that.

"But then again that was a long time ago, not sure if they still do it with human skulls though?" Ieyasu not really feeling better about the situation continues to imagine all the scenarios of him facing this admiral.

Cecchino seeing him pale laughs at him, "Hey don't worry about it my friend, the admiral got busted for treason like almost a year ago. He's not coming back anytime soon." They then picked up the pace to catch up with Nagato.

 **Four Days Later**

When the three of them reached the village Ieyasu could see what Cecchino meant when he said people were larger here, no one here was less than six feet and almost everyone seemed to have the build of either a swimmer being lean and sculpted or a body builder with almost three hundred pounds of muscle casually walking around.

It really made him uncomfortable seeing all the women built like walking meat wagons.

"Well seems as if we made it." Nagato says trying to ignore all the stares the three of them had attracted from simply entering the small town.

' _Thank you captain obvious!'_ Ieyasu screams in his head at the rather blunt statement the redhead had made to the two of them. Walking around the town they seemed to be on the receiving end of glares from the locals, most specifically Cecchino as had yet to discard his captain's coat.

"Alright we're here so now what?" Ieyasu asks not knowing what Nagato had planned next for them. However before the redhead could even open his mouth to answer his subordinate they found themselves being surrounded on all sides by the locals, all of whom seemed to be armed with an assortment of weapons ranging from butcher knives to double barreled rifles and shotguns.

The three of them seeing that, even without saying a single word to the locals they were already about to have a fight, all got into fighting stances his Cecchino already drawing his pistol and locking the hammer back with a rifleman in his sights, Ieyasu holding his Teigu still in its inactive form, and Nagato who prepared to unleash a large scale fire jutsu to clear the path in front of them.

But before anyone made a move an older looking male among the crowd stepped forward he was tall even by the standards of this town at about 6'6 dark skin and white hair with his arms, chest, and neck all covered in tribal styled tattoos. He wore no shirt and had only a tan pair of what looked to be combat shorts and held what looked to be a ceremonial styled sword in his hands as he glared at the three of them, Cecchino in particular.

"Imperials aren't welcome here. We made that very clear to the last ones that came here, leave now or you will be buried for our crops." He says in a strong and commanding voice while the others around him seemed to smirk when he mentioned the 'last ones.'

Nagato hoping to see if he could end this without bloodshed lowered his chakra and motioned for the others to put away their weapons as well. "We are no friends of the Empire, the opposite actually. Please tell your fighters to stand down; we're not here to fight."

One of the larger ones though merely laughed at hearing that, "Yeah sure, and one just so happens to be wearing an officer's coat. Stop lying to us and we'll save you lot some trouble and make it quick!" He shouts to Nagato in a threatening tone of voice causing the three to glare at him

Nagato then sighs before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Everyone clearly startled by this look around for the redhead and for a moment it was as if he simply disappeared into thin air, but that was only until they heard his low and rather intimidating voice behind them.

"If I wanted to fight, you would already be dead. Now end this and leave us be." It came from behind the one that had threatened them and everyone slowly turned to see Nagato holding the back of his neck in what looked to be an iron-like grip while in his other hand he held a chakra receiver to the base of his skull, poised to strike at any moment.

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as all the locals began to either glare at the man holding on of their own inches away from death, or gawk at the speed and strength needed to both get behind him and then hold him in place.

Cecchino tired of all the hostility tried to calm things down, "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Hold on now let's be reasonable here, no needs to die. Look I'm a turncoat from the Empire; trust me we all left plenty of bodies for the guards to clean up in the Capital. So just cut the shit and just let us buy some supplies and we'll be on our way." This seemed to have everything calm down before the older man from earlier began to laugh out loud as he looked from Cecchino to Nagato who still held a member of their tribe as a hostage.

"Well then, if you did kill some of those dogs then you three can't be all bad can you?" Looking around to the other members of the tribe he clears his throat and takes in a deep breath, "We've a group of Dog killers in our midst, prepare a feast! Akula I know you can hear me get down here!" He shouts to the sky making the others surrounding them cheer at the mention of food.

Seeing that he wouldn't need to kill Nagato dropped the one he had in his grip, who then began to gasp for air as he recovered from the grip the redhead possessed.

Nagato then looked to see that the crowd was already clearing out, no doubt to prepare food. And then looked to where the older warrior stood and saw a woman walk up next to him.

She was slightly shorter than the older man, but still taller than the three people in his group standing at 6'3 with a build of lean and compact muscle with snow white hair done into a bun with a small comb of what looked to be a finely crafted wood in her bun, ocean blue eyes, and skin that was a dark chocolate in color and like the man next to her, she had tattoos covering her arms, feet, stomach, and even one or two on her face close to her eyes and mouth all in a dark blue colored tribal styled design.

Her attire consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, no shoes, and a plain white shirt and went down only to just below her enormous breasts, but left he muscled stomach exposed with what seemed like not a care in the world.

' _F-cup,'_ Nagato thought only to then blush a bit remembering how Jiraiya would go off about size and how to tell if they were real or not, damn pervert.

Back to her appearance, she had a large animal like skull on her left shoulder that looked to be reptilian appearance with the jaw covering her shoulder much like some kind of pseudo-armor. Then Nagato began to notice two distinct weapons that the woman had a on her, one being something like a rifle tucked inside a holster on her back, whether it was a rifle or a shotgun he couldn't tell.

What really had him curious was a the strange looking hood that attached to her belt, it looked almost like some kind of butcher's meat hook. It was a simple grey in color with five small spikes on the inside of the it each curved backwards to make sure when grabbed you weren't getting away. And it also seemed to be connected to a long metal chain that was wrapped around her left arm. And like Ieyasu's axes it gave Nagato a strange feeling just by being near it.

' _She has a Teigu? Interesting.'_ Nagato thought as he looked the woman in her eyes and when rippled purple met ocean blue she widened her eyes a bit, almost as if she could feel the raw power that those eyes could unleash.

Now with everyone having collected themselves the older man wraps his arm around the newcomer, "Allow me to introduce to my niece. This fine young warrior is Akula daughter of our previous tribe leader and our greatest warrior." He says proudly messing with her hair a bit as she smiled at her uncle and rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well thanks to theses three I get to prove that again to all the wannabes." This makes Ieyasu and Nagato raise brows at the statement. Akula turning to them sees the confusion and explains, "When there is a feast the tribe usually has a contest to see who is the greatest in the village. And with our population increase my guess is that there will be an increase in fighters wanting to compete."

Cecchino whistles before laughing then drawing and twirling his revolver on his trigger finger, "Let me guess, no killing among yourselves? Damn well looks like I can't compete." He says in a joking tone of voice.

Akula laughing at that goes over to him and wraps her arm around him, "Never said you had to little man, but can't really blame you. After all only cowards fight with guns." He then leans over a bit, "Well correct me if I'm wrong, but uh is that a gun on your back there?"

Smirking she takes her free arm and reaches behind her and pulls out a sawed off double barrel shotgun.

"Little man, I don't fight with this. I **kill** with this, big difference."

Cecchino laughs a bit, "First of all 'little' I'm pretty sure Ieyasu and the boss are both shorter than me. Secondly you're looking at the best marksmen to ever grace the Empire, so bite me." He says holstering his revolver grinning the whole time.

That was until Akula leaned down to his neck and actually bit him lightly.

Faster then most thought even possible Cecchino found himself jumping away from her at both the sudden feeling of teeth of his neck and the fact that she actually **bit** him!

"W-W-What the fuck!?" Why!?" He says with a large blush adorning his face and spreading to his neck as he lightly rubbed the spot she bit him. Akula for her part shrugged her shoulders, "You said to bite you, and so I did. Come on don't tell me a handsome little thing such as yourself didn't get a few love bites in the Capital. I bet the whores there bite a lot harder than I just did."

Cecchino only stood there in shock and embarrassment stuttering in an impossible to understand ramble as Ieyasu was laughing so hard that he was barely able to stand straight, and Nagato merely smirked as the whole thing happened, the uncle on the other hand seemed to be lightly glaring at him in a disapproving type of glare.

 **At the Imperial Port town**

A small meeting was being held in the Imperial port town between two parties each of them with their own sinister agendas.

"Are you sure that you're the man for the job? Your record is a bit less than spotless, and your reputation for working with both the Empire and Revolution is a bit….concerning." Says a man with brown hair and grey eyes wearing Imperial officer's clothes with the symbol for commander adorning both of his shoulders.

But even here in his own office, in his own base he seemed to be taking measures to protect himself from the company he kept if the loaded handgun and his personal group of six guards surrounding him weren't enough to convey that clearly.

The other one he happened to be speaking to was a man that screamed psychotic, from the way he looked like some kind of demented priest complete with robes and collar only with stains scattered about the attire most of them being blood stains, but some of them the others in the room weren't entirely sure what they were, and didn't really care to find out.

He had bight blonde hair, with slightly tanned skin and crazed black eyes that locked onto the only female among the guards in the room. Making her flinch under his gaze, and to this he licked his lips and smiled in satisfaction. Under his robes he wore a tactical vest with chain mail ripped up traveling pants and combat boots to finish off his look.

"Well my reputation is helping to lower the cost a bit for this job, so count your coin well. But to be honest I was tempted to do this for free when you called me. I haven't taken a good job in a while, and to hear that your Empire was looking for someone to go in and finish the job an admiral couldn't finish, or really refused to finish. So yeah to me that sounds very interesting."

He then licks his hands before sliding them through his hair trying to slick back as much hair as he could. "So let's get this over with I say, what about 17,000 gold? Or I could it for cheaper maybe if you were to throw in this lovely morsel." He then locks eyes with the woman who was about to shoot him for looking at her like that with those damned eyes.

"So what do you say Commander? Gold or the girl, I'm fine with either." He says in his usual sleazy, yet somewhat demanding tone. The Commander without batting an eye looks to the young woman, then to his safe he kept under his desk.

Sighing he looks to the man again, "Make it quick Psikh, I just cleaned the carpets."

The others look to their CO in shock and confusion before looking back to the crazed man in front of them and before any of them could draw their weapons the man was in front of the woman.

He then knocked her to the floor with a huge haymaker to her temple and then like a phantom began to stalk over her as she was seeing stars from the strength and the ferocity behind the punch. The others were about to storm him when the Commander raised his arm to signal them to halt.

"Do not interfere, that's an order." He says to them as all but one of them steps back and lets go of their weapons. The final though got in between the two of them and draws his semi-auto and points it to Psikh's head. "Get back you son of bitch!" He then turns to his commander who'd simply gone back to looking over files.

"You're disobeying a direct order, I will not tolerate disobedience." He then looks to Psikh and nods.

Panicking the soldier didn't even get a chance to pull the trigger as the crazed priest snaps his arm forward and launches a knife into the man's throat. And then without a care in the world over the man he'd just killed he continues his way to the now recovering woman like a predator approaching its prey.

"Oh I always love when they struggle." He says quietly to her before appearing behind her, he then easily snatches the gun from her hand and casually tosses it across the room. Before smiling to her showing off rows of jagged teeth. "It always makes them taste just that much better."

He then sank his teeth into her throat before ripping out her jugular in a disgusting display of violence, all the while a look of ecstasy washed over his features.

Looking up from his small meal Psikh smiles with blood and small bits of flesh hanging and dripping off both his teeth and lips.

"Commander it was a pleasure doing business with you, don't worry by midday tomorrow, those **savage** villagers won't be hesitating to cooperate with you anymore. So please do come check on our progress." He says before laughing and dragging the body of the woman out the door with him leaving the others to clean up the blood stained office and their dead comrade on the ground.

The Commander though removed a small handkerchief and wiped down his face and then his gun. "I told him not to make a mess."

 **With Nagato and Crew**

The small ceremonial competition had just ended and to no one's surprise Akula had soundly beaten everyone that had stepped into the area with her with a surprising amount of martial arts skill, and of course some old fashioned brute strength. So now all that was left is the after party, which means food and booze for the entire village.

The feast was underway and if everyone was honest with themselves they were actually having a lot of fun with the villagers it was a chance to rest for a bit before their next move, whatever it was going to be.

From what Nagato told them they were going to be able to take on the Empire and all it could throw at them, but with only three people that seemed a bit of a stretch. But then again Nagato said he was working on something for them.

What Ieyasu was too focused on at the moment was the abundance of rather exotic food and even some special drinks the locals kept trying to give him. Now he wasn't a glutton by any means, but hey free food is free food.

Cecchino was sitting next to Akula and was currently having a drinking contest with the annoying, but admittedly beautiful woman. "Ready to call it quits little man!?" She shouts after slamming down another empty wine glass with a small blush adorning her face from all the alcohol she'd consumed at this point. Cecchino wasn't looking much better though with a similar blush of his own.

"Give up? Fuck no! I can go all night long if I need to, I say another round!" The small crowd that was placing bets on them gave off a large roar of applause hearing them want to go on.

Nagato though was having a simple meal with the current chief overlooking Ieyasu trying one of everything and Cecchino drink himself stupid with said chief's niece. "So, Nagato if you don't me asking, what is the deal with your eyes? I must admit I find them very…strange." He says sounding like there was much he wanted to ask the redhead about his rinnegan, not that he would believe half the stuff it could do or deny with vigor where it came from.

"They are a blessing and a curse. I have had to bear them my entire life, trust me when I say this they are powerful, very powerful. But they came with a terrible cost." The chief understanding what he meant nods his head in understanding.

"I know what you mean. Akula herself has a power that has caused our family grief, I'm sure you've seen the hook she keeps on at her hip?" Nagato nods, "Yes her Teigu."

The chief blinks for a moment before nervously scratching the back of his head, "Uh yeah, well it originally belonged to her father, my older brother. That was until about two years ago when our village was attacked by a monster of a man sent by the Empire."

Nagato raising an eyebrow at this and wonders as to why he brought it up and leans in a bit closer silently telling the older man to go on with his story.

"About up until two years ago our village had a small trade deal with the Empire. Our rich soil allows us to grow crops much better than those the Empire was usually able to grow thanks to the volcano that is nearby. And for generations things were fine, the Empire helped us by giving us medicine and doctors and they helped us with some extra engineers in making better tech and weapons so they wouldn't have to help us as much and in return we welcomed them with open arms and fed their armies in the south and a portion of the eastern force, hell many from years past were eager to serve the Empire some going all the way to the Capital to enlist." He then lets out a heavy sigh.

"But things changed after that whole ordeal with the power struggle for the Emperor's throne, something changed and now some kid now has the most powerful position in the entire continent. Even worse apparently is what that bastard Honest has been doing to piss off the rest of the Empire with raising taxes through the roof and the demand for crops went up even faster and higher than the taxes. Thought it would be good for us since prices going up usually meant we get a bit of extra coin. Turns out he'd sent men from the port to simply demand it from us."

Nagato beginning to piece things in his head nods along, "I'm assuming that wasn't a popular decision among the village?"

The chief let out a small but very dry chuckle at that, "No, not really. Anyway since at this point it was now something like a standoff here every time they came he, it usually went on until they either left or paid and left, but no one had been hurt ever since the troops at the port town knew most of the people that lived in our village, in fact my brother was friends with the commanding officer that ran the base." Another sigh, Nagato could tell that this was beginning to become difficult for the chief to tell.

"Then old commander was replaced. And believe this new one has been a nightmare, demands for crops keep rising up and the prices they want to pay keep falling. Then one day we get a warning, a pretty serious warning at that from the new commander of the base he basically told us that if we didn't cooperate then there would be serious consequences."

Nagato nods to go on wanting to hear the end assuming it would both give him some incite to what Akula's Teigu could do and maybe tell him about the admiral that he'd heard about.

"Well my brother always was a hothead when it came to protecting his family ever since his wife died the winter before that, so he told everyone to let him handle it and he went to meet the Commander who had brought some members of the Imperial Marines, and while I don't know what happened exactly I know my brother came back covered in blood that wasn't his and he told us that they wouldn't be bothering us for a while. Looking back on it we should've just prepared the worst, though to be honest I didn't expect them to send a monster after us."

Sighing he goes, "Next time he went out to battle the Imperials they sent just one man, and admiral in the Imperial Navy. He killed my brother that day, he pulled my brother by his own Teigu and crushed him with a single blow using his own skull. Unbelievable really. And the sad part is I couldn't even bring myself to hate him since he honored our own burial tradition by bringing my brother back to the tribe to be properly buried in a family grave, he didn't even take his Teigu he just walked up to Akula and gave it to her without a word, but I could see in his eyes he felt remorse for taking his life like he didn't have a choice almost."

Nagato now only more curious as to what Akula's Teigu could do now asked a question that had been brewing in his mind for a while, "Do you remember the name of the admiral that killed your brother?" He nods.

"Don't think I could ever forget it his name was Alexander Avarice or as his men called him, The Mountain."

 **With the Others**

The festival was finally coming to a slow point with most either passed out or on the verge of it and right now both Cecchino and Akula were drunkenly glaring at each other, "Well it seems w-we've come to *hic* impasse you and me A-Akula. I say we c-call it a night." The sniper says to the taller woman as she stupidly grins at him both of them thinking about the fact that they'd run out of wine. The others drank it all.

"Y-You knooow you're like the only p-person to actuallllly keep up w-with me. And th-that's the honest truth little mmmman!" She shouts loudly and in that happy drunk tone of voice.

Ieyasu on the other hand was waking up from a small food coma he'd put himself into after stuffing his face full of pork and rice, but he was still somewhat keen on his sense of hearing, and to him the village was deathly quiet, far too quiet for his liking.

Getting up and seeing the occasional drunk or guard walking around Ieyasu traveled to the entrance of the village and unlike when he was closer to the center of the village it felt like someone was watching him from the woods, someone with less than innocent intensions for the village.

Quickly turning around to go back and get Nagato he heard a twig snap off behind him and he knew it was too late. Turning as fast as he could he was greeted by a man swinging a broadsword downwards with the intent to cleave him in half.

Now with every symptom of drossiness out of his system, and teen goes underneath the man and in an attempt to end the fight quickly he uppercuts the man in the junk, causing his eyes to nearly pop out in shock and pain before he collapsed onto the ground.

Ieyasu then hears the sounds of footsteps coming from all around the village and knows he needed to get back as fast as possible.

And when he arrived it was just in time to hear a savage sounding war cry erupt through he air. This seemed to get both Cecchino's and Akula's attention as the two drunks turned and split apart as a man wielding two daggers dropped from the roof top next to them.

Sobering up by the tiniest of margins Akula smirks a somewhat sinister grin and grabs her hook from her belt with her left hand. She then launches it towards the dagger-wielding intruder and hooks her Teigu around his legs. And after seeing the hook dig into his upper thigh, she yanked back on the chain that was still wrapped around her arm.

And like he weighted nothing to the woman the assailant was sent sailing through the air screaming through the air towards her, his short-lived flight was ended as Akula brutally spiked him into the ground with an overhead punch to the man's head. She then removed her still loaded double barrel from her back and shoved the barrel into the man's teeth and pulled the trigger.

The loud bang that thundered out of the gun sent an alert to others in the village and soon the other attackers were swarming the place all of them wielding an assortment of weapons began to emerge from the shadows and attacked anyone they could find, armed or not.

Nagato narrowing his eyes at the noise suddenly exploded into a burst of speed and punched his arm through the wall closest to him and grabbed an older looking woman by the throat before effortlessly crushing it and dropping her.

He then looks to the chief who'd grabbed his sword as the two of them joined the battle for the village. "So who are they?" Nagato asks.

The chief looks to the woman and glares when he sees the assortment of jagged teeth within the woman's head, "They're a large nomadic tribe of mercenaries, and all of them are notorious cannibals. They've been moving westward for a while now, but it looks like someone hired them to take us out it appears."

Nagato looking listening to the screams of the villagers clenched his fist in rage, "Then I'd better get to work." He then vanished in a **shunshin**.

Appearing next to Cecchino who'd just emptied his entire revolver into one mercenary's chest, "Oh boss g-good to see y-you *burp* you wouldn't believe the kind of shit these assholes have been trying to do to me and Akula!"

Nagato not wanting to deal with a drunk Cecchino puts his hand on his shoulder, "Cecchino you're sobering up, right now." Seeing the confused look on his subordinate's face Nagato rolls his eyes before summoning The King of Hell. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Cecchino even in his hammered state of mind widened his eyes in fear at what was happening in front of him. Out of a large cloud of purple flames emerged a regal looking headpiece with a red collar like background, and black crown like visage on its head and white fan-like protrusions that seemed to shield its mouth for a moment.

And it opened its eyes and mouth, that's where he almost screamed. It had two rows of gigantic teeth and what looked like an abyss of a mouth, what made him curious about the figure was the fact that it had the same eyes as the man holding him there.

"This is your sobriety test." His boss said to him before casually threw the terrified sniper into the thing's mouth.

Akula in her drunken state seemed to not be in a better position as she looked mortified that Nagato had so casually threw someone who she thought was his friend. But then she heard him, and he wasn't screaming in pain, but rather surprise and a lot of cursing, in between the sounds of the creature chewing on him.

"WHAT!? *crunch* THE!? *crunch* FUCK!? *crunch* IS WRONG!? *crunch* WITH YOU!?" He finished as the thing finally stopped chewing and let him walk out completely sober and somewhat traumatized.

"Boss please to all things that are holy is this world, never do that again." He begs Nagato though only nods before running off to help the villagers in the attack. Cecchino for his parts looks to the still drunk Akula reloading her shotgun. "Looks like its you and me then."

They listen as a group of six of them charge at the two of them, Akula for her part finishes loading her double barrel and snaps it shut and sends her hook flying once again through the air. Cecchino seeing it connect to some poor sobs torso grimaces as he was ripped from his spot on the ground only to end his life with a shell to the chest spraying him across the house behind them.

"Damn." He says in appreciation before going for his revolver. Drawing and lining up a headshot onto the one with a rifle in the back Cecchino feels his heart drop when the hammer strikes and the only thing that came from it was a soft click signifying he needed to reload.

' _Shit.'_ Twisting the gun into a makeshift club the sniper draws his boot knife. A rather simple knife by all means when comparing to Teigu and Shingu, but it got the job done well enough, it was double-edged with steel grips towards both ends of the handle facing outwards in order to give me better grip when in use. He then for some reason looked to his knife and pistol he couldn't help but notice that where there used to be a chip in the edge of his knife the blade appeared to be perfect as if there never was any damage in the first place.

But before he had any time to think too hard about the renewed state of his knife the first of five men came at him with his axe poised to take off his head clean off. Going to the side Cecchino clubs the man's temple stunning him, before tripping him and ending his life with a rather brutal boot stomp to the throat.

Looking up he turned his attention to the follow up thug Cecchino brings his gun around to do the same, but the man dodges before going in for Cecchino's throat with a small dagger in his right hand, Cecchino though evaded and then locked up his arm at the shoulder before stabbing the man three times in the armpit and ribcage before kicking him away for good measure.

Remembering the one with a rifle Cecchino turns and quickly takes aim with his knife and with the accuracy expected of a marksman of his caliber he was able to let the blade fly from his hand and watched as the knife buried itself in the eye socket of the rifleman.

Seeing that he had a moment to breath he begins to empty his revolver and load fresh rounds all the while trying to keep one eye on the two remaining opponents, and the other on Akula.

Speaking of the woman she seemed to be handling herself fine as the other two went for her rather than the sniper. She smirked an almost grim smirk before swinging her hook around her head in order to create some distance, but it seems as if theses men cared little for their own safety and would rather go for the kill.

The largest of them attempted to safely grab hold of the hook while it was in the air and even though it spun out of his control and latched into his shoulder the man had done his job meaning the other were clear to engage.

Rushing her the final one was unprepared for his partner to come crashing into him sending them both tumbling into the ground. Akula not letting the opportunity pass he by levels her shotgun to the one on top of the small pile before removing a chunk of his head at point blank range.

She then retracts her hook from the dead one and then winces as the one on the bottom bites her in the leg. "You little bastard!" She shouts in now drunken anger., before kicking him in the head in order to make him let go. The fact that he swallowed a few teeth was a small bonus for her.

She goes and stands right above him and grabs onto his arms and with a display of brutality breaks both shoulders getting a horrible scream from the man. But she wasn't done as she grabs hold of his throat and raises him up high enough to look her in the eye with those crazy eyes they all seemed to have.

Cecchino knew that her tribe had some rather brutal traditions, but this was just a bit too much. She should've just killed him and moved on, then again she was drunk and until a few moments ago he wasn't much better using six bullets to drop one of them. Akula then looks to the struggling man in her grasp and brings her hook into his frame of view for a split second before digging the tip into his throat.

Cecchino looked away not really wanting to see what it looked like, but from the horrible gargling noises he assumed it was pretty bad. Hearing something fall to the ground he looks to Akula who seemed to have a bit of a far off look in her eye as she saw the bodies of both her attackers, and her kin.

Cecchino followed her field of vision and knew that he shouldn't be too hard on her, this was her family being attacked after all. He knew that this was the same kind of feeling he had when he found his mother dead, he also knew that when he finds more of those who had a hand in it that he would be standing exactly where she is.

But loosing focus he felt Akula leaning on him, unfortunately though she was also covered in blood. _'Well looks like I'm washing the uniform again tonight.'_

"H-Hey Cecchino?" He looks slightly up to her, "Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to puke?"

"What the hell!? NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Too late, "Son of a bitch."

Nagato in the meantime had been rushing around the village like a one man army dropping down killing in mass then leaving to go do it again.

Landing on top of a roof close to the forest's edge Nagato put his hands in a cross like seal, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " and out of a small cloud of smoke his clone appeared next to him. The two then nod to one another as they drop down and pincer a small rifle group of about seven.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa,"** The clone says from behind them getting their attention as his cheeks expanded and let loose a small torrent of water knocking them off their feet and soaking them to the bone.

But it got the job done as the riflemen turned with expressions of mirth adorning their psychotic smiles as they tuned their sights onto the clone that had yet to even move from his position in front of them.

" **Raiton: Jibashi,"** They hear once again from behind them, though by then it was already too late for them. Within an instant an electrical current coursed through the ground strong enough to fry their organs to a crisp by itself, with the water it only seemed to functioning as a bit of overkill.

Nagato and his clone nod to one another before the clone disperses and he once again leaps off into the village to both try and save as many villagers as he can, and wipe out any opposition.

Jumping into another fight between two members of the tribe and three of the cannibalistic attackers Nagato drops in between all of them, momentarily stopping the fight before he crouches down low and sweeps the legs of one out right out from under him before flipping himself onto the man's chest and with a bit of chakra applied to his leg muscles felt every single one of his ribs shatter from the impact.

Too stunned to do anything Nagato turns to the other two and with great precision lets two chakra receivers fly out of his sleeves burying them into the chest of the two remaining attackers leaving them pinned to the house behind them as they struggled for breath.

"Damn, remind me to never piss you off." One of the two village guards says out loud as they look to one another before nodding in thanks before moving onto another fight. Now alone Nagato began to think a bit about the attack.

' _There are too many of them to be a standard attack. Could the entire tribe be in on this attack? It's possible, but most unlikely. They attack with no strategy when fighting only going for the throat mostly with no second target. Still to attack now, when the tribe would usually be at their weakest with so many of them drunk or asleep, this isn't a coincidence. Someone had to have known about this, someone had a plan. And it certainly hasn't been anyone I've seen as of yet. '_ This seemed to signal that to Nagato that the only thing they seemed to be good at was savagery rather than actual skill in combat. Moving on to another skirmish Nagato couldn't help but let his mind wander to his subordinates, he knew that both Cecchino and Akula would be fine, Cecchino would be more than enough with just his revolver, and Akula did have her own gun. What worried him was Ieyasu, the kid was too soft and something bad was going to happen tonight. Hopefully he would prove his sense of worry wrong.

And Nagato had a sinking feeling that perhaps Ieyasu was about to either grow, or break.

With said teen himself, Ieyasu had been handling things just like Nagato thought non-lethal when it came to his own attackers. Sure he already had his axes out and at the ready, but he'd yet to use them to draw blood, he was a hunter not a soldier.

It was when he took a long breather did he begin to feel yet again another set of eyes upon him. Turning around to try and find the next attacker he wasn't prepared for him to already on top of him with a set of matching knives held in a reverse grip trying to burry them in his shoulders.

Rolling to the side Ieyasu sees that his attacker was dressed up as a priest and like every other attacker during tonight had a matching set of jagged teeth, but his were covered in blood at the moment.

Glaring at his opponent he rushes back towards him using his axe to kick up a good amount of dirt and using it to try and blind him before throwing a blind kick into the position where he last saw the priest like. And while the kick landed the priest only blocked it and from the resistance Ieyasu felt behind it he seemed to be a lot stronger than the other ones he's fought so far.

Flipping the teen over his shoulder Psikh goes for a downward strike with one of his daggers and narrowly misses Ieyasu's shoulder, but the teen was able to roll away and get to his feet.

Psikh grinning to the teen twirls his knives in his hands, "Well, well this is surprising someone in this village that can actually fight back a bit. That's good for me you know, I just had a big meal and I need to work off some calories. So if you would try not to die too fast now." Going back towards the teen he extends his sleeves and launches six small throwing knives trying to hit Ieyasu's limbs.

Jumping up over them Ieyasu glares before spinning using both his weight and axes to create a bit of rotation in his attack. The priest like cannibal tilts his head at the attack before casually moving to the side.

"Good effort kid," he says in a smart tone of voice to the Ieyasu trying to irritate him a bit but the teen kept his cool when he began to continue his offense trying to use his weapon's weight to give him just a little extra power and speed in his attacks.

Psikh though seemed to be dancing circles around him though the entire time actually laughing a bit, "Come on kid? You've got style, but you're lacking that instinct! Come on stop holding back!" He shouts before slipping into his guard and trying to impale the teen on his daggers.

Backing away and throwing a wide swing with his axe Ieyasu watches as the psycho leaps into the air and then begins to rain a small shower of throwing knives onto him. Jumping away Ieyasu lands before immediately jump to meet him in the air bring his axes overhead. Now stuck in the air with no cover the man clicked his teeth at his position, he could maneuver slightly, but he would still be taking a nasty hit from the kid.

However something in Ieyasu causes him to continue his forward motion and rather then lopping off an arm the teen lands a strong downward kick onto the man's head, sending him crashing into the ground.

Landing soundly on his feet Ieyasu sighs thinking it was over until he hears a voice emerge from the rubble, "What kind of bullshit was that!?"

Not being able to react in time Ieyasu suffers a vicious knee to the chest making him couch a bit of blood and knock the wind out of him. Looking up he sees the crazed and now completely pissed psycho priest.

"You little pussy!" He says before landing another kick to his already bruised chest, "You had your chance, well guess what I'm not being that stupid again!" He then latches onto his legs and flings him over his head skipping across the ground and hitting his back against a merchant's wagon before both of them smashed through a wall belonging to a house.

Shaking himself out of it he hears Psikh laugh a bit before he moved his head a bit to avoid another knife trying to stab him through the cheek. "You don't aim to kill. That's too bad kid, too bad. I think you could've been a real treat if you'd skipped the warm up."

Getting to his feet Ieyasu wiped the blood coming off his lip and glared before cracking his neck and rushing in once again. From there he ran into the wide and waiting arms of Psikh as the two circled around each other's guard while throwing swings with their weapons and occasionally a kick or two to throw the other off balance.

But Ieyasu seemed to slip up as the cannibal swats open his guard and stabs the axe wielding teen in the stomach and once again knocks the air out of his lungs. He grit his teeth and felt another glop of blood rise in his throat.

Psikh then ripped the knife out and kneed the teen for good measure. Collapsing to the ground Ieyasu struggles to hang onto his Teigu as he clutched his wound with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Seriously kid? Damn didn't think you'd have this much fight in you? Well, as fun as that was I've got a job to finish so if you could maybe just hurry up and die that would be perfect." Psikh says squatting down to his level and trying to look him in the eye. When their eyes did meet Psikh only saw raw determination in the younger fighter's eyes.

"Wow. Just wow, got to say I'm impressed usually people just want to get it over with, but you well I must say you've got some iron-clad will there. Shame it couldn't save you though."

He then rises and goes to put the bleeding teen out of his misery, but Ieyasu in a spark of energy pushes himself up and punches the bastard in the nose. Recoiling the man snarls and catches the teen's follow up attempt at a slash with his axe, he then throws him over a house and into a court yard.

Landing with a thud Ieyasu struggles to rise as he holds onto to both his Teigu and his wound for dear life. When he looks up though his eyes widened in horror and the grip on his weapon tightened.

Corpses maybe a dozen of them, men, women, even a few children were among them all of them with expressions of horror plastered on their faces as they had chunks missing out of their throat, wrist, and even some of the cheeks were gone. Looking a bit closer than he should he sees that there are also what looked like chunks of flesh cut out by a knife or dagger mostly the woman's breasts and the some parts of the children.

Gasping now in both pain and horror Ieyasu feels a surge of rage run through him as Psikh walks up next to him and whistles, "Well damn looks like you found my leftovers."

Hearing the casual dismissal at the sight of such atrocities something in Ieyasu snapped, "You…monster..." He says lowly as he rises from his position of the ground and glares with a new found level of anger and even bloodlust at this point.

"Oh did I make you mad?" He says in that cocky tone of voice that only made Ieyasu even more angry.  
Feeling an overwhelming power spread to him Ieyasu slammed his twin axes on the ground and with a mighty voice called out the name of his Teigu, "Stahl-Haut!"

From there a transformation occurred, the weapons dissolved in front of him and became sleek lines of silver as they surrounded his form eventually settling into its armor form onto Ieyasu like a second skin.

However the look of the armor was very different from what it appeared like when in Silverlock's possession. Gone was the grayish tint to the armor now Ieyasu stood in a gleaming suit of silver and gold.

The leggings were smooth and layered multiple sheets of shining silver with gold seeming to run alongside the groves of the armor. It no longer had spikes along the calves, but the feet still came to somewhat of a point towards the end it also had protruding knee caps in order to give a bit of room for the legs to stretch out.

From there continuing up the armor had a small amount of free hanging chainmail covering up the thighs and crotch. Further up the torso had large but sleek shoulders of the same color as the leggings that curved and went downward and somewhat merged with the chest and back pieces of it in a small swirl pattern to it with hints of gold gleaming in the grooves. Hanging behind him flowed a knee length golden cloak attached to his shoulders with ivory trim. Moving onto the arms they were similar to the leggings and chest as well, they seemed to be layer after layer of silver that then even continued to the hands of the gauntlets onto the fingers as well, but curiously though the more he unconsciously clenched his fist four small spike like protrusions emerged from the knuckles of his armor.

Finally the helm, which oddly enough appeared to be much smoother than the rest of the armor was like the rest of set silver in color with a small opening near the eyes, which allowed a small beak like part to stick out a slight bit further than the rest of the helm. It narrowed a bit towards the top past the opening with a single gleaming horn emerging from the top curving backwards. And while in the armor Ieyasu's eyes glowed a vibrant gold in color, which seemed to be locked onto Psikh in cold fury.

Whistling at the transformation that had taken place in front of him Psikh tilts his head when looking towards him, "Cool trick kid, still don't you go thinking its going to change a thing about this though.."

Ieyasu smirks under his helm feeling power like never before spreading throughout his body like a rushing river of strength, "We'll see about that."

Disappearing in a burst of speed Ieyasu gets behind the stunned killer and while he was turning to bring his knife around the younger of the two snatches his wrist before effortlessly breaking it in his hand.

Screaming in pain Psikh regains focus though and kicking up the knife he'd dropped with his foot he catches it in his mouth and somehow spits it out trying to make it into the armored teen's eye.

Ieyasu catching it with his off hand tightens his grip on the arm he was holding and jerks him over his head with all his remaining strength. Being lifted off the ground suddenly Psikh doesn't have time to think clearly before he felt something stab into his arm before he felt himself slam into the ground over and over again as Ieyasu began to use him as a makeshift rag doll.

And just when he though it couldn't get worse he felt the very flesh in his wrist begin to tear every time he was shifted in another direction or slammed into the ground, until it eventually came off entirely.

Screaming at the loss of his hand Psikh didn't have time to react as when it came off he was mid air, and he wasn't in a very good position to stop himself from falling. Hitting the ground and sliding till he hit the wall of a collapsed house Psikh watches in exhaustion as Ieyasu carelessly dropped the hand and if he looked closely the entire palm of Ieyasu's hand was covered in small needle like spikes. The armored teen then appeared before him in a burst of speed cold fury still coursing through his veins.

Standing over his downed form like a titan Ieyasu reels back his right hand clenching it tightly as four small spikes emerged from his knuckles by about an inch before he landed a jaw shattering punch to his face and watched in satisfaction as teeth flew from his face and a small portion of his check had small bloodly puncture wounds. Bringing it back he quickly replaced it with his left hand then his right then another left and continued to do so until the wall Psikh had been leaning on shattered, but he just kept punching.

Eventually Ieyasu lost count of how many punches he'd thrown but he didn't care he only continued to pound the maniac into the dirt not caring that his own knuckles were bleeding in his armor. As at this point with the bleeding from his torso, and the large amounts of adrenaline along with his own iron-like will he didn't care all he wanted was to see this monster dead at his feet.

And because of this he couldn't realize that Psikh's head and shoulders had already been turned into a bloody bone shard filled stain on the earth, but he didn't care he just kept punching.

He then felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up from his opponent who was now in a few dozen pieces and saw Nagato staring back at him with his commanding rinnegan glare. "That's enough Ieyasu."

No more needed to be said between the two of them as the younger of the two only nodded to his friend and boss. He then started letting go of himself and let his Teigu fade into its sealed form and then quickly collapsed from exhaustion and his stab wound.

"It seems that I was indeed wrong about you Ieyasu." Nagato says with a small bitter-sweet grin before looking to the many corpses of both the villagers and the attackers.

"I only wish it hadn't taken this much death to do it." He says somberly before clapping his hands, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

 **And done!**

 **Well whatcha think? Be honest please. I wanted to give Ieyasu his own little chapter that gave him a bit of spotlight towards the end, and introduce another member of the group.**

 **Well now then I might as well say it Nagato is basically reforming his version of the Akatsuki just in the Akame ga Kill! verse. So yeah expect some run ins with Night Raid,** **Jaegers, and Wild Hunt.**

 **So I thought I'd give a list to show just how many I plan to put in this form of the Akatsuki.**

 **1\. Nagato (Leader)**

 **2\. Ieyasu (Heavy Assault)**

 **3\. Cecchino (Sniper)**

 **4\. Akula (Cook)**

 **5\. ?**

 **6\. ?**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. ?**

 **9\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **Yeah I know, might be a bit much but as far as shows go Akame ga Kill! is pretty bad at just killing people off.**

 **Anyway please Read and Review, it always helps.**

 **Stay Cool**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga Kill!

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Dark Character Speech/ Technique"**

' _ **Dark Character thoughts'**_

 **Killing a Reflection**

Fire.

That was all that could be seen in the night as a small town was in the middle of a clash between Imperial forces and a band of Revolution spies in the town center and surrounding streets. Each side was well armed given how small they were with some of the latest in Imperial firearms and some were using rather well crafted swords ranging from one soldier using two sabers to another swordsman using a greatsword as large as he was tall.

Each force had been in a small number of skirmishes across the town and even with a good amount of losses to both sides no one was ready to call it quits just yet. So they kept pushing as far as they could go and only regarded their own safety and objectives. Not giving a damn about anything else.

And as if to only add to the confusion of the people that lived there, no one had any idea as to why the forces were fighting one another, and frankly they didn't care what sparked it as now it was their town that was paying the price.

Make shift firebombs had been thrown by the Revolutionists and that was what started the fires that were currently raging across the town square and rapidly spreading from building to building. And to make things worse when villagers went out with buckets to try and put some of the fire out they were almost immediately shot at from both sides thinking they were the other. Thus forcing them to choose between saving their home or their lives.

What no one knew however was that a third party had entered the battle and began to make their way calmly through the fiery town with an agenda to keep, and a blade ready to be unleashed.

Back to the small battle between the two small forces, two of Revolution members could be seen sneaking around a burning butcher's shop each of them armed with grenades and close quarters shotguns attempting to flank behind the remaining Imperial force. They have been biding their time waiting for the right moment to strike.

The weapons they were using were semi-automatic shotguns that the rebels had stolen from a raided Imperial ship that had been carrying some of the more advanced models of heavy artillery and close quarters weapons. And they had been working wonders for the rebels so far since they got their hands on them.

As for the actually guns themselves they were slightly longer barrel than older models it allowed for that extra bit of range so rebels had a few more options when it came to ambushes. But also with that extra bit of room it allowed a few more shells to be stored inside, with a grand total of nine if there was one in the chamber.

The weapons could also take quite the beating while in the field too which only made them that much more valuable to rebels troops using them. Appearance wise though as one would expect most of them were brown or black since the stock and grip were composed of wood it just depended on whether or not someone decided to paint it. Other than that the rest was composed of a rather heart steel that gave it both a bit of weight and that resilience that the rebels seemed to love.

Peaking over their cover they see two Imperials dragging away a third who was coughing blood and clutching his stomach in agony. Dropping down they nod to each other before popping out of their cover.

"Die Imperial scum!" One of them shouts as they both toss fragmentation grenades at their enemy's feet before diving back into cover.

The two men still standing did not have time to decide what to do and could only watch in almost slow motion as their bleeding comrade throws himself on the grenade, "Get down!" He shouts before being blown completely in half from the force of the explosion coating the street and some of the closer buildings in chucks of flesh and blood.

Recovering quickly from the gruesome sight of their comrade scattered across the street they turn to the two members of the Revolution and quickly raise their weapons at them and open fire onto their makeshift cover.

The Imperials on the other hand were armed with standard semi-auto rifles, yet each of them had very different rifles from mag size, caliber, and most definitely appearance.

And younger of the two soldiers held tightly onto a short, slightly bulky, brown colored rifle with only standard iron sights to help the young man guide his shots. The weapon's magazine was sticking out of the top at somewhat of a diagonal angle with the mag itself being thin, but quite long suggesting that the rounds in the rifle were not too large.

The other soldier's rifle appeared to be somewhat decorated with most of the brown having faded away and now the rifles wood was almost black in color, yet still in good shape and functions like a dream for the older and more experienced of the two. Unlike the other rifle this one had a small optic at the end of the barrel in the form of a small red dot painted onto glass, and a small amount of tally marks carved into the side of the stock of the rifle. Also the magazine of the weapon was much shorter but significantly thicker than the other.

The two rebels from behind said cover and then blind fire their own weapons over the small wall trying to get one of the soldiers off guard and score another kill. But unfortunately for them the Imperials were somewhat expecting this and dropped down and quickly rolled themselves to the ruins of what used to be a house before quickly checking their ammunition.

"How much?" The older of them asks the other before dropping his completely spent magazine onto the ground before slamming in a fresh one.

The other takes out his and sighs, "Half a mag left and plenty of fresh ones after that. So what's the plan sergeant?"

The Imperial sergeant peaks ever so slightly past the concrete of the building and watches with held breath as he suddenly got a sinking feeling in his gut. For a section of the town that was just being littered with gunfire it became very quite, very quickly.

Not liking the quite that fallen onto the streets the sergeant motions the other soldier back as the two of them then slowly move back and around behind the house. They then stop at the final corner and wait.

They then look to one another again, knowing that the rebels were just around the corner the two nod before quickly turning and readying their weapons, ready to turn anyone in their sights into bullet sponges.

However all they saw were two bodies sliced into small bloody pieces with the same two weapons that had been shooting at them on the ground covered in blood and gore.

"What the hell?" The younger one says quietly to his superior as the two of them begin to slowly back up before quickly going back to back as they each scanned around the area.

"Any idea what the hell did that?" The younger one asks again making the older soldier shake his head, "Only thing I know of that could that kind of damage, that quickly is a Teigu. And last I checked no one here wields one, keep an eye out. Now we need to move and regroup or else were going to be picked apart. Trust me kid I've seen a Teigu be unleashed, it's not a pretty picture."

The younger one nods before a slight bit of movement at the end of the street catches his eye, he then watches as a pair of armored legs emerge from the shadows.

Widening his eyes at the sight he opens his mouth to shout, but in a flash of purple and black both of them were split down the middle by a wave of pure energy that traveled across the ground and left deep gashes in the street underneath them.

As an eerie silence settled onto the streets once again the lone figure stood there silently as the two soldiers fell into two pieces each and calmly sheathed their sword back into its sheath at the right side of their waist, "Fiendish little things they were, always worried about the little things." Spoke a very feminine voice from what sounded like behind a mask.

"Though it seems as if there are more fiends here. And while I pity the poor souls, there is work to do." The figure says before slipping back into the shadows all the while humming a small melodious tune.

 **With Nagato**

Nagato found himself meditating under the midday sun as the village around him was rebuilding rather quickly from the attack two days ago. He and his little band of helpers had of course helped where they could, but a part of Nagato couldn't help but smile at the small irony.

Usually he was the one destroying villages, not helping with the clean up.

He then looks over to Ieyasu who'd woken up after his encounter with the deranged leader of the cannibal group and couldn't help but sigh as the boy was still coming to terms with the fact that he'd taken a life a few days ago. Nagato understood why he was in this sort of state as he went through the same thing back when he was much younger.

It was never easy, but he would overcome. After all he seemed to be drowning himself in training if the past two days were anything to go by.

After the teen had awakened the Teigu he had in his possession he seemed to grow a small obsession with understanding how it worked, and what made it tick so to speak. And Nagato had to admit that it wasn't the worst thing he could be doing with his spare time.

So the redhead had the teen meditating with him when he had the time while in his armored form trying to see how long he could remain in his armored form. And while the time had increased ever so slightly, seconds only. It was still an increase in Nagato's mind and that meant he could only go up from there.

His mind then wanders once again to Cecchino and their new addition to the group Akula, since those two seemed to be getting along rather well together. And over the course of a few days the woman had decided to join him in their groups little quest for peace.

She just requested that she was to never, ever, under any circumstances be throw into the mouth of the King of Hell. Not that he could blame her since Cecchino had a small panic attack when he found out that he had essentially been chewed up by a demon.

So with only that as he only condition the large tattooed Teigu wielder was all too happy to tag along and find some excitement. Plus it was enjoyable to watch her and the sniper of the group banter back and form, especially when the girl brought up anything that involved skill. Cecchino was probably the most competitive man he'd ever seen.

Getting up to his feet he breaths in deeply enjoying some air, without the constant smell of either rain or heavy machinery before walking off towards the village with an armored Ieyasu close behind.

"So boss, where to next?" Ieyasu asked still in his gleaming armor Teigu almost in pace with his ripple-eyed friend. Yes friend since no matter if everyone including him called him boss, sir, or anything else Ieyasu still looked to him as a friend first then as a leader. But with Cecchino and now Akula calling him such titles Ieyasu got used to it rather quickly and started doing it as well.

Nagato looked back and stared into the horned helm of Ieyasu's armor, "We leave today, I would like to be back at the Capital before the end of the month. Things are going to be happening a lot quicker now and I would like to secure a base to work in." He says in a rather casual tone of voice.

Ieyasu laughs a bit, "This rush of ours wouldn't happen to be linked to the fact that the commanding officer of that port town disappeared recently right?" Nagato doesn't say anything to him but only shook his head.

"Despite what you may think I did not attack the base. I've been here helping rebuild the whole time." He says as they continued on approaching the more populated parts of the village.

Ieyasu though wasn't convinced, "Right, and I believe that you were here. But I have seen you make replicas of yourself. So answer honestly, did you do anything to the base?" The younger male asks.

Nagato looks to him, "No, for the last time I never attacked the base. End of discussion." He says with more authority and sternness in his voice to the younger man who wisely chose to drop the topic all together.

And to be fair Nagato never stepped foot in the base, since they came to him.

 **Flashback**

The morning after the attack from the cannibalistic mercenaries Nagato sat patiently in one of the highest trees he could find overlooking the aftermath of the attack.

He was waiting for something to try and disturb the peace that had settled onto this part of the forest or more specially the village. He knew that someone had to come sooner or later, a force like that never called the shots so eventually their handlers would be coming to sort the mess.

He then closes his eyes and began to focus and extend his senses and his chakra, " **Ukojizai no Jutsu,"** he whispered as large rain clouds began to form over a large area of the forest.

Nagato smirked to himself as a heavy layer of rainfall came down across the forest. The reason being that he was both testing a theory and searching for any intruders at the same time. He used this technique every week in Ame but he theorized that it was not as powerful as it was now since he was confined to his Six Paths rather than being able to use his own body to perform the jutsu. So he figured that if he was more powerful in his original body then he might be able to increase in the jutsu's effectiveness to a certain extent.

While he used it as Pain and was able to sense whether or not an intruder had entered the village or not, he was only able to do that know if someone was there, he wasn't able to find them or even pinpoint their location and would have to send out Konan or his Animal Path to do that for him.

But now back at full strength Nagato couldn't help but widen his smirk and the rain covered the forest he could feel the presence of so many life forms below him ranging from the villagers, and occasional Danger Beast to much more interesting things such as the small group of people walking down the road towards the village.

Nagato could sense that there were at least ten maybe more of them headed towards the village, only problem was that he could tell what they were armed with or even their general strength. From what he could tell there were no Teigu among them since none of them felt exactly like either Ieyasu or Akula.

Deciding it was time to just end it the former terrorist leader calmly gets to his feet and disappears in a **shunshin**

When he reappears he finds himself looking directly at the group that he had just sensed, and from their reaction he could tell that none of them were expecting for him to just appear out of thin air.

Nagato looked them over and frowned at what he saw, each and every one of the twelve guards was well armed with enough weapons and ammo to wage a small war if they wanted. Add to the fact that all of them wore faceless masks much like ANBU back in his old world.

These men were on their way to finish off whatever the mercenaries couldn't.

"Who are you?" The one at the center asks with a no nonsense tone of voice to Nagato as he made his way through the guards in front of him.

Nagato only glares with his rippled rinnegan eyes making a few of the guards flinch under their gaze, "My name is of no concern. But tell me what is a small attack force doing marching towards a recently attacked village?"

One of the guards steps forward with a finely crafted broadsword at his hip with a hand on the hilt ready to draw if he needed. "We received a distress call from the village, the call seemed very panicked so we are assuming the worst. Now if you would move, you are wasting precious time and lives are at risk." He says in an authoritative voice to him.

Seeing the weapon Nagato did a quick check over the rest of the small group. Of the twelve four were armed with swords and the rest armed with an assortment of firearms ranging from a sniper rifle much like Cecchino's only with a larger scope attached to one towards the back with a large drum magazine attached to the side with the actual weapon itself slung over his shoulder and everything in-between.

"The attack on the village has already been dealt with, you're wasting your time going there. And if you don't mind me asking how did you receive a distress call? The first thing those cannibals destroyed was the only building with the radio." He responds to the guard making the commander frown a bit.

The commander sighs and then rubs his nose a bit, "Well then it seems as if we need to change up the plan a bit. I was hoping to keep this whole ordeal quite and just remove anyone left in the city. But now it seems as if there is a loose end that needs tying up. Lieutenant, kill him we need to make up for lost time."

The guard nods before going for his sword, however before the blade could come out of the sheath Nagato was already in front of him and in his guard ready to slam an Asura powered fist into his chest, crushing his rib cage and rupturing organs in a single punch.

Seeing one of them drop to a single punch the commander scowls, "Open fire!" He shouts in all the remaining soldiers as all the gun-wielding members of his group freely and almost gladly fired every single round in their weapon at the man in front of them.

As the gun smoke and dust settled everyone looked on with held breath looking for the corpse.

However when the dust cleared they all widened their eyes in fear and shock as the mysterious redhead was simply holding out his right hand that seemed to create an invisible wall that was stopping every single round in their tracks.

Looking out through the wall of lead in front of him Nagato stared back at them with cold unmerciful eyes, " **Shinra Tensei,** " he says coldly before sending the floating wall of ammo back to sender.

Three of the remaining eleven members of the force dropped down to the ground at the first sight of danger quicker than others and grabbed onto their commander and could only watch as their own bullets ripped the others to bloody shreds.

Remaining where he stood Nagato didn't flinch at the gruesome sight before and calmly walked over to the three swordsmen and the commander who looked to him with shock. "I want to know why? Why attack a village after killing their chief? There has to be some kind of motive, there always is." Nagato says as the three remaining guards charge him.

The Akatsuki leader sighs before sliding two chakra receivers out of his sleeves and meets the three of them halfway while the commander only watched with stern and unyielding gaze.

Going under the first one and kicking him away with a solid blow to the gut Nagato quickly brings his two receivers up to guard against the other two that came from both behind him and to his right.

Swatting away their attacks Nagato throws both of his receivers and watches as the chakra metal easily pierced the still somewhat stunned guard that was recovering in front of him.

He then leaps above the remaining two and lands in a tree before using the trunk as a springboard to quickly propel himself forward back into the fray.

Seeing that the redhead had turned himself into a living missile the two remaining guards avoid the incoming ninja by rolling to the side to get out of the small blast area he created when he landed.

Recovering much faster than they were anticipating though Nagato charged one of them and with two clean kicks to the knees brought the first guard down. He then quickly snapped the man's neck and turned to the last guard and the still observant commander that had yet to move from his spot in the road.

Walking towards the two of them for a bit of dramatic flair Nagato looks to the last swordsman and the commander, "Well this certainly makes things unpleasant for myself. Now unfortunately corporal I have to be the bearer of bad news in saying that this man here is beyond our capacity to kill."

This makes the last soldier turn to him in shock, "So what are you saying sir?" He asks in a very confused manner before glaring back at Nagato.

The commander then pulls his own pistol and shoots the man twice in the back, "It means that contingencies will have to be put in place effective immediately." He then blinks his eyes and when he reopened them Nagato was already in front of him no less than an arms length away.

"It will make no difference if you kill me, so if you have to I only ask that you make it quick." He says casually before dropping his pistol to the ground, not even bothering to put up a fight.

Nagato in a small flash of anger grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the nearest tree. "Whether I make it quick or not depends on how much information you give me." He says with a cold tone of voice and matching glare.

But the man under his grasp only scuffs before sighing, "You're only wasting your own time if you think that I will give up any secrets of my country." He says smugly to the man who quite literally held his life in his hands at the moment.

But this does nothing to lessen Nagato's glare as he beings to channel chakra through his body as he then began to slowly pull his hand away from his body and with it came a light purple outline of a human throat.

Widening his eyes as a increasingly cold feeling began to climb up his spine the commander stares in horror as Nagato began to slowly pull out more and more of the human shaped outline.

"I will give you one more chance. And this is your last chance to escape with your life. Now tell me everything you know about anything the Empire has involving covert operations in the area. I want names, places, dates and objectives." He says in his demanding tone of voice as he started to place the outline back into the man's body and watched as a bit of life was restored back into his eyes.

The man pants with exhaustion and glares a fierce look at Nagato as a bit of drool runs down from his mouth. He then snaps his head back and smiles as Nagato saw what appeared to be form in his mouth.

Not even bothering to sigh at this the Akatsuki leader quickly and not too gently rips the man's soul from his body and watches as the body collapsed onto the forest floor in a heap.

Looking to the soul he begins to absorb it into the rinnegan's collective and cipher through the influx of information he'd just acquired from the recently deceased.

After learning all there was he looked to the bodies across the floor and cast a rather simple Earth jutsu which began to pull the bodies below the ground.

And within a few moments, not a soul would know that there was even a fight here as Nagato had been careful to erase all traces of both him and the Imperials.

No bodies.

No blood.

No craters.

No weapons.

Nothing.

Satisfied with his work the redhead turns and quietly walks down the road back to the village where he was sure either Cecchino or Ieyasu had noticed his disappearance by now.

 **End Flashback**

Walking to the center of the town Nagato could see both Cecchino and Akula sitting and waiting for him next to the chief who looked between the four of them and smiled at them, "Well I have to say you three coming here was definitely interesting."

This made Akula roll her eyes at the obvious understatement and cracked her neck before she double-checked both her shotgun on her back and the Teigu at her hip.

She was excited beyond words at the moment, sure she loved the village and everyone else that called it home.

But her father had told her stories of his own adventures beyond their home and that seemed to spark a fire in her gut at the thought of going other places. So when she found out that Nagato and his motley crew were heading off as soon as the village was restored she sought out the redhead and asked him if she could tag along.

However she found out that he wasn't exactly what she expected.

He blatantly shot her down immediately after her asking and that threw her for a loop as she looked to him in a small bit of shock.

Not at all giving her a chance to ask again the redhead walked away from her and went back to…whatever it was he did.

It wouldn't be till almost a full day later that she found him again and asked why he shot down her offer. He looked her up and down for a moment before shaking his head at her. Loosing her patience a bit she asked again for a response and the ripple-eyed man asked her a question.

"What is it that you think we plan to do?"

That through her for a loop but she thought for a moment but for the life of her she had no clue, since none of them had mentioned anything to her about some kind of ambition or agenda they had.

Seeing as she was never going to get the answer on her own Nagato decided to just tell her of their goal.

"We plan to bring an end this war, end the suffering on the land and bring peace. Even if that means ending the war ourselves, dragging those who do not wish for peace kicking and screaming to either know true peace, or true rest."

He said in a dead serious tone of voice to the woman making her widen her eyes at the thought of Nagato, Ieyasu, or Cecchino standing outside the Imperial palace facing off against the world.

And that image alone was enough to spark her warrior spirit to the point where she lifted up her Teigu and cut open her hand before holding it out to him while clenching it tightly shit. "Then let me join you, you sound like you'll need all the help you can get. Besides maybe with this I can lay those who've died to rest."

Seeing the blood dripping off her hand and the new found fire in her eyes reminded the man of both his teacher and fellow student since those were two of the most stubborn people Nagato had ever met in his life.

He smiled knowing that this was the kind of conviction that would be needed.

And after that well…here they are now.

Looking to all her friends and the last member of her family the girl smiled an almost bittersweet smile, she knew she was now bound by blood to Nagato's cause. But she could find justice for her father.

And that was worth finding and fighting for to her.

Nagato looked to Cecchino who was casually spinning a high caliber round between his fingers, "All ready to go boss? If so then let's get to it."

Nagato chuckled knowing that Cecchino was always the one to get right to the point. He saw a small glow out of the corner of his eye and turned to see that Ieyasu had deactivated his Teigu and was smirking.

"Ready when you are boss."

Nagato said nothing and simply started to walk out of the village without a word as everyone stared at his back for a bit.

Cecchino laughs and puts the round back into his rifle before slinging it onto his back, "Seems like he's not one for goodbyes. Well then shall we?" He gestures to Akula and Ieyasu as the three give a quick wave to the members of the village that came to see Akula off.

Catching up the redhead the four of them walked on in total silence until Akula spoke up, "So where are we headed to? Because if peace is the goal here then I might have an idea or two on where to head next." She says smirking to Cecchino in particular.

However before anymore could be said about her idea Nagato interrupted, "We're headed to the heart of it all. We're going back to the Capital." He says making Cecchino deadpan. Before a look of disbelief came over the two male members of Nagato's company.

"Yeah because going back there is a great idea. Sorry boss, but in case you forgot we killed a **lot** of people the last time we tried to leave." Cecchino says sarcastically to him.

Ieyasu sighed and nodded to the sniper, "I'm with scope eye on this one. We didn't exactly make a lot of friends the last time we were there. And something tells me this time won't be much different."

Cecchino nodded back at him, "Thanks you shiny asshole. But beside the point, back to the matter at hand, seriously boss going back there is not the smartest idea right now. Well that is unless you know something we don't. Care to comment?"

But Nagato didn't say anything back and just seemed to stop in the center of the road. Wanting to see what had caused him to stop they went to see and to their horror it was a town.

Or at least what used to be a town.

"Cecchino, trust me I've got a plan for the Capital. But before we go back I'd like to try and find some information on something called the Mannequin." He says before walking down the hill towards the destroyed city.

The three subordinates looked to one another with confusion on their faces, "Mannequin?" Akula asks before all three of them decide to follow after him wanting to know more.

"Some time ago I found information about something or someone by that name in the area causing problems for both the Empire and the Revolution. And if this Mannequin is in fact a neutral party within this war then I don't see why we shouldn't try to find out more about it. And try to recruit it." Nagato says as the four of them approached the closest building and began to inspect the surrounding area.

And from what they could see, the place was a war zone at one point or another.

Cecchino leans down near one of the toppled buildings and rubs some of the ash in between his fingers, "Still warm, this was recent. Which means there could be survivors around her somewhere." He says to Ieyasu and Akula who both nod to him and look at Nagato.

Taking another glance around him Nagato nods, "Spread out and search for survivors or clues as to what happened here. But be careful, something might still be around here."

The three nod to the boss and spread out across the burnt and ruined city. Nagato went off by himself to a deeper part of the town while Ieyasu went walking along the waterway and the pair of Cecchino and Akula started walking off towards a large cluster of buildings.

 **With Akula and Cecchino**

The duo of sniper and hook user steadily made their way through the ruined city and the entire time they hadn't said a word to one another as they searched around trying to find anyone in the abandoned buildings.

They then came to an open area and the two of them stopped where they stood as they looked out into what they assumed was the town square from the look of things. But what held their attention were the numerous bodies that scattered the ground.

"Damn, looks like some of the poor bastards were cooked alive." Akula says moving one of the corpses with her shotgun. Cecchino said nothing and began to look around the courtyard.

"They were the first to die, some kind of explosion and residue that burned them. My guess is that this is where the whole conflict started." Cecchino says rubbing a bit of the soot from the ground between his fingers.

Akula looks to him and rose a brow, "How do you know that?" She asked curiously while looking at the gruesome display that the men had become.

Cecchino throws her something he found on the body, "That's the mark of an Imperial Captain, I was the same rank before I left the Empire. Now I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm thinking that they were the first to die in this whole shit storm because Imperials don't use firebombs for standard troops, we've got specialists for that kind of thing. And even then if this was their work this town would be nothing but ashes by now."

He then goes over and looks under the rest of the bodies for any kind of clue, "Another thing is that so many troops were hit at once, they must have been in the middle of a demonstration or something like that otherwise they'd be in their standard patrol formations. And the Captain sure as hell wouldn't be among them, he'd be back at the nearest command post. So my guess is that whoever burned them they knew when this whole thing was going down and hit them at their worst. Also it makes sense to hit them when all bunched up, kill as many as possible as quickly as possible. Give yourself the advantage right out of the gate."

Akula looks around her a bit as a scene begins to play out in her head, "Ok say it did start here, the remaining Imperials scramble for any kind of command chain and the rest of the rebels move in to finish off the rest of them? What stopped them from finishing off any kind of resistance after that?"

Cecchino shrugs his shoulders, "Not sure, my guess would be that they had some kind of reserve force else where in the city? Still got to stay on guard after all."

Akula scuffs, "Not that it did these ones much good." She says coldly before the two of them moved on.

Continuing on their search of the city the two of them small the remnants of small skirmishes between the two sides ranging from bullets casings, patches of the ground or buildings that were scorched by either fire or explosions, sighs of field medics working their asses off, and of course bodies belonging to both Empire and Revolution.

From there it seemed that the two of them were finding a pattern in the left over carnage as it was always the same three things they found over and over again.

Bullets.

Blood stains.

Bodies.

But what caught their attention was when they started to get closer to the residential areas was that some of the bodies seemed to have died in rather brutal ways.

The first they found were the remains of a small squad of rebels near what looked like the makeshift town hospital. But the remains themselves were cut into what looked like dozens of pieces scattered across a very small area.

Cecchino could only tell they were rebels from the fact that among the carnage he could see pieces of the uniform the rebels seemed so fond of.

From there the two continued on and found more bodies in a similar fashion being sliced into pieces ranging from completely in half to dozens of smaller chunks.

Sighing Akula shakes her head as they found nothing else but the remains of both Imperial and Revolutionary forces butchered where they stood. "Whatever did this is either seriously pissed off or cold blooded to the core. And it doesn't help that it might have a Teigu capable of cuts like these, or that they're this strong and fast? Both sound equally troubling. So now the question is, what is it and where is it?" She asks tightening her grip on her shotgun while scanning the buildings.

 **With Ieyasu**

The young country boy turned Teigu wielder kept a steady path along the town's irrigation system and couldn't help but sigh as he looked to around at the ruined small town.

It pained him to see this, hell this village was a lot bigger than his own so this was a bit of a sore spot for him seeing people like his own be caught up in a conflict like this. So the teen kept a watchful eye for any kind of movement hoping to find something in the mixture of burnt houses and bullet riddled shops.

He closed his eyes at the sight of what looked like corpses in the water and moved away from the bank of the canal.

As he walked though he had a sinking feeling that he was being watched from somewhere. Glancing over his shoulder the teen narrows his eyes and trued to study the area a bit closer.

He'd been in this kind of situation before when hunting Danger Beasts back in his hometown, the feeling of not knowing where your quarry is and wondering if you yourself had become the hunted.

Gripping onto the hilts of Stahl-Haut Ieyasu pulled the axes free and looked on at the area around him. It then grew deathly quiet before his ears perked as the sound of shifting dirt gave him all the warning he needed. And the only real one he was given.

Rolling to the side Ieyasu watches a solid wall of purple and dark energy raced across the ground where he once stood, leaving a small trench in the ground wherever it traveled.

Wasting no time the boy activated Stahl-Haut and assumed his armored form before looking around the city looking for signs of his attacker.

The boy once again hears the shifting dirt and he brought his arms up to block a downward swing that aimed to bury itself in his shoulder and threw a kick straightforward trying to get a bit of distance.

The attacker though simply used his leg as a spring to launch themselves in the air and land their own spinning heel kick to Ieyasu's armored head stunning for a brief second as they jumped back.

Regaining his composure Ieyasu looks to who attacked him and he narrowed his eyes seeing the figure.

They bore a combination of mostly black with splashes of white in the mix with the legs being covered in what looked like pitch-black metal armor on top of black cloth leggings, the arms were also covered in black armor with long black sleeves with a few small white stripes going across the sides of the sleeve in an almost spiral like pattern. Moving onto the torso the figure had on what looked to be a very minimal amount of armor atop black leather around the sides with the metal being only on the shoulders and middle of the chest. Across the chest appeared the same pattern as the one of the arm but right over where the heart would be the pattern circled and showed a balance scale of all things.

Finishing off the look the figure had an almost ceremonious looking belt with the same scale only embroiled in gold with a white accent. Ieyasu then looked to the head and frowned a bit seeing that the figure's head was completely covered by a hood concealing the hair of the figure, and a pure white mask covering their face. The mask itself was solid white with no showing features aside from a single line of black coming down from the both of the figure's blackened eyes.

And then there was the sword they held in their right hand, a beautiful weapon in appearance with pitch black in color, with a line of purple running across the edge of the blade, and a very ornate looking guard with it looking like a small circle of thorn branches.

Ieyasu looks to them and smirks shaking his head at his apparent bad luck, "So am I correct in guessing that you are the Mannequin? If so then what happened to all the people here?"

The figure tilts their head at him, "If that's what the Empire and you little Rebels are fond of calling me? Then yes I suppose I am. And as for those who lived here, they left this place as soon as the fighting ended on my orders. Wouldn't want them to be caught in this, now would we?" The figure says in an elegant and feminine voice before turning the blade to face him letting Ieyasu know that round two between them was about to begin.

Leaping towards him Ieyasu widened his eyes at the speed they posed as they almost instantly inside of his guard. Moving as quickly as he could Ieyasu narrowly avoids a thrust aiming for his stomach.  
Not wanting to be on the defensive though Ieyasu charges forward and clenches his fists and the Mannequin raises a brow underneath the mask as four small spikes emerged from the knuckles of both hands.

They then maneuver around the armored teen and managed to get behind him and tried to sweep his feet out from under him, but he was able to recover using a quick handspring and landed a brutal spin kick to the sword wielder's side sending them skidding back in the dirt.

The figure winces a bit as they recover from the kick and calmly sheathes their blade, "You have strength…" they then disappear in a burst of speed and Ieyasu was forced to dodge and the wave of energy the traveled across the ground.

He then had to turn and bring his arm up to block a follow up kick and elbow before he was kicked once again in the head by the other leg.

"But you lack real experience." They finish saying to him as they stare one another down from behind both their masks.

"So then, I must ask are you the one that killed Stahl-Haut's previous wielder? Or are you the killer of a killer?" They ask him making the boy recoil a bit at the question.

"What? You mean the colonel? No I wasn't the one who killed him, why do you ask?" Ieyasu asks curiously to her.

He hears a scoff, "Just curiosity really, if there are people with enough power to kill a man infamous for his strength and cruelty, then your revolution is stronger than I suspected." This made the male raise another brow. "I'm not with the revolution."

The Mannequin tilts their head, "Then whom do you fight for?" They ask him with a new sense of curiosity in their voice.

"We fight for peace. And to break the chains of hate that have to tightly bound this world." A new voice spoke up.

Turning their heads both Ieyasu and the Mannequin look to the side and see Nagato walking towards them with a clenched fists and a small fire in his eyes as he stared at the sword wielder.

Said sword wielder laughs bitterly hearing what the new man had said, "Peace? I think you mean justice? Peace is a fool's goal in a world like this; a war like this. It holds no place for it and peace is now only a fading dream. When both sides are killing innocents with the saying of 'if you're not with us then against us' how does that leave a chance for peace? Besides I thought you Path of Peace members were further out west? I didn't think you had the gal to move further towards the 'center of corruption' as your group seemed to put it."

Nagato raises a brow, "Path of Peace? Interesting." He says to himself, "You mentioned justice rather than peace? Do truly not believe that peace cannot be achieved?" He asks as he continued to walk towards them.

The Mannequin turns and points their blade at Nagato, "You say you wish to break the chains of hate? Then you fight for justice rather than peace. Peace cannot exist without justice, those who've been hurt by crime, war, and injustice will never know peace unless justice grants them closure. They will continue to brew and hide their true feelings and their true pain from the world. Until either they break or they take justice into their own hands."

Nagato sighs, "Like you have?" He says making the figure clench their hand tighter onto their blade. "You know nothing." They say in a low and venomous tone towards the redhead.

"I know more than you can possible imagine. I know how this started and I know how this is going to end. You have taken justice and rotted it into revenge. I saw the bodies of the men and women you have killed scattered across the village, tell me how does that bring closure to the people of this town? War started this town's destruction, but now it seems as if you have truly ruined it. This sense of justice you speak of to make both sides pay for taking lives of the innocent, it is merely revenge disguised as closure and justice."

The Mannequin glared underneath the mask as Nagato stopped walking began to float into the air in order to level his own rippled eyes with their own masked eyes. "I know because I have stood where you stand, a soul who has been wronged and robbed of so much in their lives that they lash out and try to prevent it from happening to others. So you kill those who stand in your way, so that others do not experience the same pain that turned you into what you are today. But all you do is create more pain and more people that then seek you out of revenge, and thus a cycle is born."

At this point Ieyasu stared at his friend and boss with wide eyes under his armor as the redhead now sounded tired and saddened, "One is wronged so they lash out at the one who wronged them out of revenge and in turn create a need for revenge in another and they will come for their revenge. And if they succeed in getting their revenge then the precious people of the first will claim revenge on them, and if they fail revenge rots deeper into their own precious people be it family or friends someone will try to claim revenge on the behalf of their own loved one. And it will continue until the love that bonded them together will be their undoing as they turn into nothing but vengeful and hate filled husks what they used to be or what they could've been."

He then released a wave of nothing but pure killing intent and raw power nearly driving Ieyasu to his knees and making the sword wielder bend to one knee and use their sword to hold them up.

"So all that needs to be asked is what will you do now? Will you seek out those who have wronged you? Or will you break your own chain and move on to your own inner peace?"

He then floats over to them and offers a hand to them. The Mannequin looks to him in shock, "Why help me? You said you saw the bodies. I'm a murder."

Nagato sighed, "As am I. And I know that it may seem hypocritical, believe me you'd laugh if you knew what all I've done for the same reasons. But I put it behind me, and now I aim to help where I can, in order to honor those who I can no longer see again. And now I offer the same chance for you to good, and to be completely honest with what must be done to bring peace I could use someone like you."

They then take his hand and rise up to meet his eyes, "Well if what the Stahl-Haut wielder said is true then I suppose we have the same enemies as well."

Nagato smiles a somewhat bittersweet smirk at the thought, "The enemy of my enemies as it goes I believe."

They then reach up and remove the mask and hood to reveal bright ocean blue hair done into a single large bun and the figures face. They had fair skin with a small number of freckles under her eyes and a narrowed chin and bright and vibrant golden eyes and a large scar that ran down the middle of her face that started at her left temple ran down her nose and ended at her jaw.

She then smiles an ever so slight grin, "Well then I suppose I'm to introduce myself, my name is Karla von Gerchtigkeit, daughter of Supreme Justice Abraham von Gerchtigkeit. And wielder of the Blackened Blade, I am at your service…." She trails off leaving him room to introduce himself.

"Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato. The one you fought is Ieyasu, and the other two pointing guns at you are Cecchino and Akula." He says making Karla turn in surprise seeing the large tattooed Akula pointing her shotgun towards her and the glimmer of a sniper's scope further off.

They then all gather round as Nagato snaps his eyes wide and frowns as if he had eaten something sour. They all look to him and he sighs, "It seems as if we'll be getting back to the capital sooner than I expected."

They all seemed to raise a synchronized brow at that and it was Ieyasu raised a brow at the statement, "Ok why? And why now?"

Nagato just smirked and placed his hand on the ground, " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

 **The Capital**

"Because it seems like they finished things a bit earlier than I thought." He casually says to everyone.

And after the sudden sensation of being reversed summoned the four slightly queasy members of Nagato's group looked around in confusion as to where they were at the moment.

Cecchino just shrugs his shoulders, "Ok I give up boss, where the hell are we?"

Nagato smiles to them and motions his arms around him, "Welcome to the base of the new Akatsuki. This is where our goal really begins." He says with a tone of firm determination in his voice to which the others couldn't help but grin in anticipation as they followed their boss deeper into the structure.

 **And Done!**

 **Ok sorry for not posting anything in a while, things have been crazy with work and my family so that pretty much ate up all my free time. But no more, so I'm going to try and crank out two more chapters this month after this one.**

 **1\. Nagato (Leader)**

 **2\. Ieyasu (Heavy Assault)**

 **3\. Cecchino (Sniper)**

 **4\. Akula (Cook)**

 **5.** **Karla von Gerchtigkeit (Swordsman)**

 **6\. ?**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. ?**

 **9\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **And please tell me what you thought about the chapter I thought this one was a bit rocky since I couldn't just sit down and focus on this in one or two sittings.**

 **So please, please Read and Review it always helps with everything.**

 **Stay Cool**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or Akame ga Kill!

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **"Dark Character Speech"Technique**

 ** _'Dark Character thought'_**

 **Killing for Who?**

It was your average day in the Capital…

"Would you fuck off already! Go bother someone else! "

Voices could be heard rushing through the crowd as people spread out not wanting to be caught up in whatever was going on now.

Two figures could be seen running through the streets with the first being a man with ripped up clothing holding a knife in one hand and a small bag of gold in the other trying not to loose either as he pushed people down trying to stop or slow down the second man behind him.

Turning around he scowls in annoyance as he sees his pursuer still hot on his heels as they both made their way through the crowd. Trying to throw him off a bit he slashes a rope holding back several large barrels.

But to his unfortunate luck the second man in a feat of impressive agility ran along part of the wall next to him and continued to chase him as he cleared the barrels.

"You really don't know when to quit do you!?" The thief yells back as he takes another sharp turn into a large crowd of people.

Not getting a response the man just continues to run further and further into the crowd until he eventually slowed into a dead stop in the center of it and began to scan his surroundings.

Not seeing any sign of his pursuer he smirks and begins to make his way out of the thick crowd, but not before grabbing hold of a hanging coat to disguise himself.

And for a while he thought he was in the clear, until he saw a few members of the crowd look up and gasp.

He turned to look at whatever they saw, and when he looked he almost immediately locked eyes with the very man who had been chasing him dropping from the building next to him.

Thinking on his feet the man throws his newly stolen coat upward giving himself a small amount of visual cover as he begins to go on the run once again.

Landing in a crouch the second man sighs and cracks his neck, "Why do I always get the runners?" He says to himself before using his crouched position as a bit of a starting platform to jump into a sprint.

The chase though he knew was already coming to an end. The target had been running for sometime and he was growing increasingly desperate, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone else got caught up in all of this, but then again if this ever came to that, well he had plenty of tools and experience dealing with that.

And seeing as they were headed for the docks the man knew it was only a matter of time till his thoughts became reality. So he picked up the pace a little bit in order to close the gap or flank the thief.

The thief was quickly running on empty, he wasn't expecting this much trouble for a simple merchant's bag, but he should've known some thing like this was bound to happen.

When too many 'important' people die and they have to call in reinforcements from outside the Capital to keep the peace. It was only a matter of time people started riots so of course Imperial guards were becoming more plentiful. And increasingly vigilant, to his and every other criminal's dismay.

' _Why didn't I think of shit like this sooner!?'_ He thought to himself as he leapt onto a docked cargo boat.

And as he was about to jump again to the next dock he has his legs kicked out from under him. Not being able to break his fall properly the thief drops the bag and chips a few teeth with his landing.

Getting up in anger and spitting out a bit of blood he looks to his current pain in the ass.

The man appeared to be mid twenties at most, standing about 5'11, with tan skin, short and slightly spiky dark brown hair, and steel grey eyes. His attire was that of the Imperial guard being a full suit of steel armor with slightly smaller shoulder pads then usual and what looked to be leather rather than metal at the fingers along with slightly bigger gaps in the armor to allow more movement around the joints with a long sleeve black combat skin underneath the armor and black combat boots.

However what the thief was more concerned about were the four pistols he saw on the person. Two at his thighs and two under his arms, all of them fully loaded and ready to be used if necessary.

The Imperial sighs and looks at the man, "Look, you know how this ends right? Just put the knife down and you don't get your ass kicked. Simple as that, because believe me I don't feel like filling out a longer report. So please comply will you? My partner took me out drinking last night and my head still hurts since she drank me under the table.

The thief snarls at him, "You just cost me a lot of money."

The other man rubs his tired eyes a bit, "Please don't. I just want to end this peacefully."

"Peacefully? The more you open that hole you call a mouth the more I think you're all talk. Now do the smart thing an let me go, I may have lost my money, but you can leave with your life. Now do the smart thing and leave or else I'll be adding you to my list of crimes."

"First of all its, you just admitted that you are in fact committing a crime to a member of the Imperial Police. So either way you go to jail. And secondly you do realize I could just shoot you and then just radio this in right?" The second one deadpans making the thief sweat a bit as he completely forgot about the guns for a moment while trying to talk big.

"You're really not that smart."

The two then just stood there for a moment one extremely nervous and the other just bored. "Soooo you done now? Because my partner is waiting for me." The thief looks across from him behind the guard and into the crowd.

' _Oh boy.'_ The guard thought following his eyes. But nonetheless started walking towards him with a calm and collected expression still on his face as he already knew what to do if it went south.

He then found himself standing no less than a yard from the thief and already knew he was going to try something. "Drop the knife, turn around, and get on your knees."

But the thief only stared and in the blink of an eye lashed out in a blind stab trying to go for the guard's unprotected neck.

But the guard was faster than he thought and snatched his wrist with his left arm before turning around and snapping his arm at the elbow over his shoulder in a rapid and fluid movement.

He then flipped the now screaming criminal over his shoulder and onto the dock and shut him up with a quick jab to the temple.

"Ah son of bitch. Now I've got to carry him."

Just your average day in the Capital….

 **Meanwhile**

Up above at the top of the city as far away from all the crime of the Capital as possible a small meeting had been called in the privacy of the quarters of the Prime Minister.

Said Minister sat at his personal table with a chessboard in front of him waiting for a certain someone to appear.

And on cue a knock was heard at his door, "Come in." He says.

He smiles as he sees the blond haired Director of Imperial Intelligence, "Ah Director, so glad you could see me on such short notice."

Himitsu walked into the room in his usual suit and tie with a look that rang out a mixture of pure annoyance and distain for the man who sat at the table in front of him. "Ah shit, and here I was hoping your bastard of a son was the one who called me. That moron is much easier to deal with." He say before casually walking over to the minister's personal collection of wine and grabbing himself a glass.

Honest for his part felt a twitch in his brow at the crass words of the Cyclopes-like intelligence officer, "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you then Director. I'll be sure to keep this quick in that case. Please sit."

Shrugging the Director walked over to the adjacent chair that Honest had placed for him and the two for a few moments only stared at one another.

"So, what has the ever so busy Prime Minister clamoring to have an audience with little ole me? Last I heard you were just talking to our resident conqueror now that she's back in the Capital." The intelligence officer pries a bit.

The larger of the two grins at him, "Well I felt it would be proper of me to show Esdeath my gratitude for all of her efforts in the war up north, you can't tell me that she hasn't earned some kind some kind of gratitude right?" Honest asks glancing down at the untouched chessboard before moving a pawn.

Himitsu shrugs before moving a knight, "I never said that, Esdeath is called our greatest general for a very good reason after all. But you didn't answer my question."

Honest smirked, "Straight to the point as usual." He moves another piece forward. Himitsu scoffs as he moved another piece, "Very well then. Call it curiosity, but I have to ask you have the rumors right? About this new group that has emerged, tell me what do you know about them?"

The shorter and skinnier of the two men looked up from the board and stroked the small amount of stubble on his chin, "Well if I'm comparing them to say Night Raid, they seem to openly operate at all times of the day. They're not ones for natural cover, but then again that doesn't seem to have any affect on their effectiveness in their 'work' or so it seems. Another thing is that we are unsure as to how many members they have among their ranks."

That took Honest back, "You don't know how many they have? Could we be dealing with a splinter of the Revolution? Or perhaps a separate group of deserters from our own ranks?" He asks with a small amount of concern.

The one eyed blond shakes his head though, "I highly, highly doubt that the entire group is made of former Imperials we would know if soldiers like these ones were in our ranks. But perhaps a member or two could be, I'm having my people check records at the moment to see if I can rule that out. As for Revolution, that's another no. We've yet to find any trace of Revolutionary deserters. My operatives in the Revolution have confirmed that this new nameless group is independent. But it seems as if this independence of theirs hasn't really affected them in their efforts or hindered their methods."

"Anything else?"

The director throws back the rest of his drink and sighs, "They're good, very good in fact at what they do. Some of the confirmed attacks show that they have some kind of marksman with almost supernatural accuracy with a rifle from the looks of the wounds."

Honest leans in a bit, "Could it be one of the lost Teigu?"

Himitsu just shrugs, "Maybe? Impossible to tell for sure, but I don't recall any kind of Teigu that lets you see through walls. Because some of the shots clipped people through their heads through two walls or they seem to predict movement behind corners its like they just knew where they were. Never seen anything like it."

Honest shakes his head and finally beings moving one of his bishops, "That is troubling news for sure. I just have one more question, do we have any more news about their supposed leader?"

Himitsu shakes his head, "Not really. I've had my other contacts inform me of everything they know, and while it isn't much this 'Pain' character is serious news to be sure. All we have is an alias and a few bodies that he's impaled with these strange metal rods. And apparently the word is it that he is the one that killed a certain colonel a while back, so that makes a very dangerous person indeed."

"I see well, it's not much but thank you Director for informing me of all of this." He says with a small cheesy looking grin with an undertone of ego added into his voice.

It was quite in the room for a bit with only the sound of chess pieces being moved about until Himitsu openly started to chuckle at nothing.

Honest raises a brow at that, "And pray tell what is so funny Director?"

The director looks him in the eyes with his lone one and smirks, "You're absolutely hopeless. You know that right?"

The fatter of the two glares at him and clenches his hand at being insulted. "Well that was rude of you. And most would say it is unwise to insult me. You would do well to remember that Himitsu." He says threateningly to the other man.

Only for the laughter to grow in volume as the two look to one another. "Don't me that shit Honest. You have nothing on me, and you never will. I could call you the fattest pig the Empire's ever produced and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. Would you like to know why?"

Honest glared holes through the Director's skull and held back a snarl as best he could, "Enlighten me then."

The director moves a rook on the board and smirks, "Checkmate."

Honest scoffs, "I think the time for games is passed Director."

But the blond shakes his head, "And that's why you lost Honest, and that's why you're going to loose in the long run. First of all you know absolutely nothing about a relatively new but very, very prevalent and active threat in the Capital. And the fact that you'd be willing to actually call me in here just tells me that you're more afraid of them than you want to give credit. And even better is that everything I just told you is just the tip of the ice burg, everything you'll find out from your own agents in the Imperial guard, the nobles, and even the Revolution in the coming weeks and months are all going to be considered dated information to me and my own operatives by the time you finally hear it. And even then how do you know that what I just told you is in fact the truth."

Honest continues to glare and his knuckles were turning white to a small degree. But the intelligence officer continued, "And by the way this little chess game you just lost, is a bit closer to home than you might realize if you look and compare."

He points to the kings.

"These Honest are us, we are the kings in this little contest. We hold positions of great importance, but we are incapable to truly doing anything ourselves as it would be putting ourselves and the game as a whole at great risk of loosing everything, so usually we like to keep ourselves protected with a number of other pieces."

He points to the queens.

"And these two are our greatest pieces, our most important assets. For you that is the young Emperor himself. You have his ear and you constantly whisper in it. He protects you from everyone else in the palace because he is the, well he's the fucking emperor. And because of that people don't move against you, plus you do have your more 'off the books' resources, just in case that's not enough. And in my corner I have the illustrious Supreme General Budo. The general is a personal friend of mine since I severed under him for a few years before joining the IDI **(Imperial Division of Intelligence)** and even after that we have a rather nice agreement of you scratch my back I scratch yours. So I help him whenever he's behind a bit of red tape and he keeps you and the Emperor off my back in return. So if you want it in basic terms the Emperor protects you in the fact that both Budo and I are still very loyal to the Empire and wishing any harm against whoever the hell is on the throne is treason. And Budo protects me in the fact that if by some out there chance that you do kill me, Budo would pound you into a fine fatty paste before tearing your entire corrupt force to the ground a piece at a time."

Honest smirks a bit, "My oh my Himitsu that almost sounds as if you're threatening me and our dear Emperor, should we be considered for his personal well being?"

The blond just grinned at him, "What? You scared of little ole me? No he's a good kid, has the potential to grow into probably one of the better rulers in our country's history, as long as we just have to unclog all the bullshit you've been putting into his mind and then we can go from there."

"Now back to the board. I'm going to keep some of that to myself since I wouldn't want to spoil most of the other pieces because to be honest I want to see you wander around in circles for a bit trying to guess what I do and don't know. But I have to say this, the game was a little bit more in my favor thanks to one little gift that I have."

Honest raises to his feet, "And that would be?"

Himitsu does the same, and it was just then that Honest noticed the refilled glass of wine that he downed in one large drink. "I can multitask like a motherfucker."

He then leaves the room to see a duo of his agents standing patiently in the hall waiting for him, "Well then I need another drink, figures he'd have shit taste in wine."

He then waves on the two men beside him, "Well if you'll excuse me after that drink I'm going to need a shower. Just being in his office made me a bit sick." The two agents shrug their shoulders and just follow loosely behind him.

Honest on the other hand smirked once the Director had left and looked to a corner of the room where a dark coated figure sat there freely letting his leg hang freely from the side of the couch.

"Will you be taking care of this?" He asks the figure that got up and cracked his neck.

"Nope."

Honest glared at him and was about to belittle him until he saw a metallic gleam shine from the shadows. He then swallows a lump that seemed to have formed in his throat and opens his mouth again, "May I ask why?"

The figure says nothing but suddenly just walks away into shadows, "I've heard some pretty interesting shit circling the city. And I want to do a bit of digging, so please don't go getting your fatass killed while I'm gone. This new group has me interested, especially Pain."

Honest sighs before sitting back down in his chair, "And what makes you think that you can find anything of use?"

The figure laughed a low almost fanatical laugh, "I didn't this position like you fatass, I didn't plan with some political bullshit to get here. I got here by pure fucking body count. So don't you worry about me, I'm a big boy so just let me do my big boy things without you sticking your nose in my fucking business. "

And without another word it was as if they disappeared into the dark leaving a slightly sweating Honest alone in his office.

"God I hate both of them."

 **Under the Imperial Streets**

Rinnegan eyes watched on as two members of Nagato's new group of subordinates train themselves into the dirt.

With two of the new resident Teigu users currently facing off against a clone of Nagato as the original sat to the side, studying them from two points of view.

The clone leaps over Akula as she swung her hook Teigu from a fairly long distance, but the clone was able to avoid the swing fast enough and keep running in order to get out of her range which made the dark skinned woman tighten up and pull back on the chain she had wrapped around her arm trying to recover from the missed attack.

The clone scans to its left and made eye contact with an armored Ieyasu charging at him full speed. Not even blinking in the face of the Teigu wielding foe the clone slips under his attempt at a close line and spun on his hands to land a solid kick to the back of the teen's back sending him skidding forward on his face before the teen smashed his hands into the stone floor and flipped himself upright.

Ieyasu breaths trying to recover from the kick his spine had just taken and looks to Akula who did nothing but spit up a small mix of blood and snot as the two nod to each other. She then charges in and loosens up on her hook and brings it down in a large vertical arch trying to crush the clone in one shot. But since she was very well aware that he would just dodge she whipped her wrist and made the chain and hook spin in a semi circle in an attempt to both kick up some dust and try to secure her hook firmly into any of the clone's limbs.

Ieyasu comes in quickly after that swatting aside three chakra receivers that came from the dust cloud in front of them readies himself as the two younger fighters watch as Nagato's clone came at them from above two receives in each hand.

The clone then launched all four receivers towards Ieyasu who quickly rolled to the side and charged back in with Akula coming in from the other side for a pincer maneuver before the clone pulled off any more tricks.

The clone merely raises his hands and smirked at their over eagerness, **"** **Banshō Ten'in."**

Immediately after that an invisible force seemed to manifest behind the two Teigu wielders and before they ever had a chance to react they found themselves off their feet and being pulled towards Nagato.

The clone smirked, and while he knew that he could end this little spar here and there he decided to give them one last attempt and decided to show a bit of mercy.

Tensing his arms and clone catches both fighters by the head and begins to spin them around before eventually throwing them off into the far stonewalls of the room leaving spider web cracks from where their bodes impacted.

Struggling to get up the two of them wince in pain and Akula swore she could feel a tooth coming loose.

"Even when holding back it's like fighting a human hurricane. Ieyasu you good?" The woman asks tightening the grip on her Teigu as the armored teen stands and pops a finger back into place.

"Yeah I'm good nothing a little food and rest can't heal. On the other hand we haven't been able to land a single shot on him. And I'm starting to get pissed off, got any ideas?" He asks hoping the girl would have a clue as to what to do against the clone.

"Well I got one…."

Ieyasu winces at the tone she said it in like she wasn't really sure as to what to do with her own idea. "Do I even want to know?"

Akula spins her hook and smirks, "It involves you getting hit once or twice, so it isn't anything you can't handle."

Ieyasu sighs under his armor, "Oh joy."

The clone sees the two of them talking to one another and smirks as they turn to him and charge once again, _'I hoped they've learned something from our last spar.'_ He thinks before leaning forward and vanishing in a burst of speed.

Appearing in between the two of them the clone jabs Akula in the side twice before ducking under her counter and back kicking Ieyasu in the leg and flipping over his shoulder without letting go and thus bringing him with him and slamming him into the floor beneath him.

He then goes to engage Akula again but looks in surprise as connected to Ieyasu's back was Akula's Teigu.

Before the clone could react Ieyasu's body was pulled from the ground under him towards Akula a smirking Akula who whips her armored partner and sends him flying back at Nagato faster than the clone was prepared for and Ieyasu watched in satisfying slow motion as his fist neared the clone's eye.

But unfortunately for them their time was up.

 **"Shinra Tensei."**

And with the force of a rampaging danger beast Ieyasu was sent bouncing across the floor and with all the pain of the spar catching up to the teen Ieyasu's Teigu deactivated itself leaving a tired and bruised Ieyasu struggling to breath. Akula seeing that her partner was down for the count just raised her hands in surrender.

The clone nodded and dispelled in a puff of smoke while the real Nagato made his way over to them and helped the tired and beaten Ieyasu to his feet.

"You two are making progress faster than I predicted. You may actually beat my clones one day." He says in a joking tone with a small smirk on his face as the two subordinates just grumbled under their breaths at that.

"Very funny boss. If we're done here I'd like to go soak in a bath before I pass out." Akula says setting her Teigu at its place on her hip and helping Ieyasu get his footing before walking off and rolling her shoulders, getting a loud and satisfying pop.

Nagato sighs before helping the tired and battered male to the next room over where he laid him down across a stone bench.

"So how did we do?" Ieyasu asks his redheaded fried.

Nagato gives a small shrug of his shoulders, "As I said you have improved more than I thought in such a small timeframe, but unfortunately both you and Akula now have your own problems to overcome in your fighting styles. You for example have no offense capability outside of your hands and feet, and while that could do for a while you will need to improve and widen your range if anyone stronger turns their attention towards us."

The brown haired teen nodded and knew that he would here something similar, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but whenever I try to do anything with it the closest I can get is a few spikes from my knuckles. I remember what the colonel could do and it's almost like he's mocking me somehow."

Nagato raises a brow at that, "Really how so?"

Ieyasu pushes himself up and crosses his legs under him; "I met you and watched you absolutely dominate a man who had this things full potential at his beck and call. And now you've got an ally that can't even begin to scratch the surface of what this thing can do. This just feels like a step forward and then two back when I look at it from your position. And that just seems to make me more pissed at myself whenever I think about the fact that I'm just holding you and everyone else back."

Nagato nodded and sat down next to him, "You know, you're not the first to think that."

His friend turned to him and looked confused at what he had just heard. Seeing this Nagato went on, "Back in my home there were others who looked up to me similar to the way you do. But then again back where I was from things….now that I think of it they aren't too different from the Capital. But that's beside the point, it just seems that I find myself in the same position once again. Once again I'm a leader, and once again I find myself a soldier, but now I also find myself surrounded by comrades that I would be glad to fight for."

Ieyasu looks to Nagato who for a moment had a far away look on his face as he seemed to be remembering something happy if the small smile was anything to go by. "Just be careful not to push yourself too hard Ieyasu, there will always be another fight and there will always be another day."

Ieyasu tilts his head, as while Nagato answered one question he just seemed raise even more questions as to what the man did before coming to the Empire.

But before he could attempt to question Nagato further the man gets up from the bench and walks off to another part of their base leaving the brown haired teen to get up and wince as he made his way to his own room to recover from the sparring session.

Nagato made his way through his new base and couldn't help but let a feeling of familiarity fall over him as he seemed to be getting used to the feeling of him against the world, but then again it's all he's known and he seems to be pretty good at beating the odds.

As he continued to walk he found himself in another open area of the base and looked out to see Karla standing alone looking somewhat bored with her sword resting over her shoulder as she looked down at the other figure who was kneeling before her trying to catch whatever breath they could.

Karla seeing Nagato enter nodded to him, "Sir. Already done with the other two?" She asks the redhead who merely nodded as he looked to the downed figure in front of the two of them.

"For now, so how did he do?" He asks the bluenet as she sheathed her sword and rolled her shoulders.

"For a child he shows a bit of promise, as he is now I wouldn't trust him with a shiv much less actual weapons. He may have potential as a spy though." Nagato looks to the mop of black hair and sighs.

' _What are we going to do with you?'_

 **Flashback**

It has been a little over a week since Nagato had his new group returned to the Capital and ever since then they have been rather busy with both exploring their new base and the surrounding sewers that worked as escape routes and entrances.

And the one question everyone had on their minds was just how Nagato had managed to get this for them?

Nagato though just smirked and told them that he had picked up a few tricks in his time as a warrior. What they didn't know was that it was a combination of earth styled ninjutsu and both the Deva and Asura path that allowed him to simply carve out a few extra rooms and place a few moving doors into the Capital's well structured sewer system. After all he did the same thing back in the Elemental Nations, one more base isn't too hard with clones working.

But that was for him to know only, and if the rest of them were honest they really didn't care as long as they had a place to rest and recover after missions.

And speaking of missions Nagato had wasted no time in his mission to rid the people of their tormentors whether they were the Empire or in some cases the Revolution. And with that kind of flexibility the rather small, but well trained group began to make a name for themselves among some of the city's inner circles, as their motto at the moment was something Nagato remembered a certain money maniac telling him.

"Greed is good when you're small. No job too big, or too small. Everything helps in the long run." As Kakuzu would always say.

And while Nagato himself never cared for money, it was good to have something to bargain with or something to use as either bait or leverage.

But things changed for the group a bit when Cecchino came up to Nagato after returning from a job.

"Hey boss you may want to see this…." The sniper calls over to him as he stood there looking through a concealed peephole in the door.

Nagato looked over and was surprised by what he saw. Sitting in front of the door was a small boy.

He looked to be no older than ten at the most, but from his physical state he seemed to be either on death's door or he was approaching fast.

His skin was ghostly pale even more so than Nagato's own, but unlike Nagato's his seemed to be the result of malnourishment rather than just natural tone. His hair was inky black with signs of grime and a few pieces of debris in the child's hair, and while his eyes were a rather interesting shade of pink they also had deep bags underneath them as he looked like he hadn't been able to sleep in a few days.

And the only things they could see on him was the slightly too small and patch worked grey cloak and a single shoe on his right foot.

But what concerned Nagato the most were what appeared to be burns on his hands, feet, neck, and even a small patch near his jaw. And if he was honest Nagato felt as he the boy knew they were there from the other side of the wall and pipes since he seemed to just be staring at the wall with an unreadable expression on his face.

"How long has he been here?" Nagato asks the sniper.  
Cecchino shrugged his shoulders, "If I had to guess I'd say about an hour at least, and no before you ask he didn't follow me. I know how to throw people off my trail. So your guess is as good as mine."

They both then walk away from the wall, but Nagato had a rather strange feeling in his gut that this wouldn't be the last they see of the boy.

And so like usual the group would train together with one member, usually Karla patrolling the city keeping their ears to the ground listening for potential jobs.

But once again Nagato found himself looking at the same patch of brick and pipeline that served as a secret entrance to the base.

And sure enough the boy was still there, though he had chose to sit down rather then stand up, but still all he did was stare at the wall and seemed to perk up when Nagato looked at him.

The boy then gets up out of the grime and filth and approaches the wall and lean his ear against it. "My Lord? I know you're there."

Nagato widened his eyes and immediately willed the Deva path to move the wall away revealing the boy now had a smile that seemed very out of place on his lips.

"Who are you? And how did you get here?" Nagato asks wary of any kind of trap that might be out there.

The boy then dropped to one knee and bowed his head, "My name is Seizon my Lord and I foresaw this place and you in my dreams."  
Nagato raised a brow at hearing that, _'Foresaw me?'_

"Please my Lord if you would, let me serve you and your noble cause? I will serve with no hesitation and no complaints."

Nagato was a bit taken back at the seriousness the child's voice held, but a part of him was reminiscing from when he and the other Ame orphans begged to be taught by Jiraiya. However that still left the questions as to why he would seek out Nagato, and just how had theses dreams of his led him here. Maybe he had some kind of Teigu perhaps?

"Why do you want to serve me?" Nagato asks seriously to the boy not at all that comfortable with the idea of using a child in his organization. But at the same time realizing that this kid if he was anything like he was when he was younger, then he wouldn't simply just go away.

"Because you are the one I'm looking for."

Nagato felt a bit lost and motioned for him to continue. "I once lived in the city of New Inizio, but now my home is gone. Burned to ashes by the very Empire that helped us build it. I was the son of a noble family on the outskirts of the city. My family was loyal to the Emperor and the Capital. But things began to change one day when I overheard them talking about ramblings they'd heard from the governor about the possibility of the Empire's possible defeat, and what that would mean for our city if they were destroyed. But apparently the Empire had heard something akin to high treason, because not even a week after they started talking about it the Empire attacked with their full might. I was out in the garden when they attacked. The burns you see are from an Imperial firebomb being tossed into the garden hedge maze, I'm lucky to be alive."

Nagato's eyes close as he sighs seeing another product of the Empire's sinister nature, but he still hasn't answered the question.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but how did you know that I would be here?" Nagato asks once again.

The boy nodded again and rolled up his sleeve to show a small tattoo that looked much like a mirror with a ripple pattern in the center of it. "This is how I knew, New Inizio was to the west of the Empire and was quickly built from the remnants of the western tribes that had been allied or conquered years prior, as a way of establishing a foothold before moving further out west. But even with a lot of Imperial influence our culture still holds a lot of meaning in forces like witchcraft and more unnatural ways of seeking answers when we get desperate. This is the result of me going to an old medicine man on the edge of the western plain, I paid him all the gold I had for the chance to see a glance of what would bring down the Empire. And from there I dreamed, of a man capable of turning cities into nothing but ruble and dust, a man who will break apart anything in his way, a man who shares a vision with many, but only needs a few. You my Lord, I dreamt of you and saw what power you posses and knew that you were my answer. And when the ritual was over I saw the pattern of your eye permanently etched into my skin, it was then that I began to feel a pull looking for anything that resembled the pattern that been depicted on my tattoo. And after some time I found myself here, in front of you now. So if you would, please allow me to serve under you to see my enemies destroyed so that my family may rest?"

Nagato wasn't really expecting that kind of answer from the boy and for a moment actually stood there dumbfounded at what the boy had said, some kind of ritual could be used to track him that was the first thing he took out of the story. So the boy was a liability to begin with. But his reasons were the same as almost all the others he had with him aside from Ieyasu, revenge to a certain degree.

Cecchino wanted to find his mother's killers and lay her to rest.

Akula wanted to find her father's killer.

Karla…well Karla had a very well written and very long list of people she needed to kill.

And this boy well he wanted to see the entirety of the Capital burned to the ground, for the deaths of his family and maybe his city.

Nagato deadpanned on the inside when he thought about why everyone was with him.

But the boy, Nagato was actually amazed that he had managed to survive this long. He had to make his way to the Capital from the Western front get into the sewers and navigate his way to the secret entrance to the base, either he had luck akin to Naruto or something was missing here.

Nagato lowed himself to the boy's height and looked him in the eye, "You'll have to understand if I'm a bit skeptical of you boy."

The boy then lowers his head to the ground, "Then let me prove myself! I will do anything to appease you! Please just tell me what I'm to do!"

Nagato looks at him for a moment and then shakes his head, "Get up,"

The boy rose to his feet with hope in his eyes and looked Nagato in his own rippled pair as he moved out of the way letting the boy into the base, "For now you will train until I deem you ready. Until then you are to remain here under the supervision of one of the other members. Am I understood?"

The boy nods and they move as the wall closes behind them.

 **Flashback End**

Nagato looks to the downed and slow rising form of Seizo and sighed, he'd assigned Karla to train him when she isn't out on patrol since she was the most likely to train him into the ground and keep the boy occupied so he wouldn't be able to pester him when he was trying to run the group and gather information and potential jobs around the Capital and surrounding country.

"Karla after you're done with Seizo come to the meeting room and we'll discuss the next job. And I need all of you there for this one, we finally have a challenge in the works."

And with that blue haired woman nods and picks the boy up by his shirt and carried him away.

He then looks to see his resident sniper twirling his revolver on his trigger finger, "I still don't like him being here. He just screams spy." The black haired sharpshooter thinks out loud.

"That's why we're keeping him here for now so he doesn't have the opportunity to prove you right. Now then we have to move quickly, time essential for this assignment. Are you ready for another mission?"

The sniper just smirks and cracks his knuckles, "Yeah I got one or two more in me before I run out of juice. Let's just hope it goes smooth."

 **Later**

A little under an hour later the rest of the group found themselves standing in a small with a map of the Capital on the table in front of them.

"So what are we looking at boss?" Akula says having recovered from the sparring session that she'd had with Nagato not too long ago.

Nagato points to three locations on the map all marked with red dots, "These are all locations that within the past ninety-six hours have all been attacked by Night Raid imposters. And we have reason to suspect that they are now preparing for a fourth attack. Here at the docks." He says pointing to a marked location on the map rolled out on the table.

Karla tilts her head at seeing the locations and looks to Nagato, "These are all noble families right?" He nods, "Tell me were they allied with the Empire, or were they openly supporters of the Revolution?"

Nagato looks her in the eyes and shakes his head, "If they supported one side then they weren't making that very clear as they all seemed to be the definition of neutral in this war."

Ieyasu somewhat picked on where he was going with this, "Is that why we suspect them to be Night Raid impersonators? After all this isn't their usual style from what we've seen."

Cecchino nodded to him, "The Tin Can is right, one of these attacks was a little bit past dawn from what I've heard, I mean they're called Night Raid for a reason. And besides with the amount of propaganda surrounding these kinds of killings, it's not exactly painting the Revolution in a good light."

Karla spoke up again, "So what's the mission sir, and may I ask how we found out about this whole situation?"

Nagato smirks while thinking to himself, _'Kage Bunshin and Human Path.'_

"I have my ways, but if you really want to know an informant of mine was able to track down an aid and former soldier for none other than General Esdeath herself. And after some 'convincing' the aid was able to tell my informant that the general has in the past week unleashed her Three Beasts."

Cecchino and Karla look to one another and scuff as they realized that this job might be a bit more difficult than anyone first thought.

"Who are the three beasts?" Ieyasu asks.

Karla sighs and looks the Teigu wielding teen in the eye, "They are the personal guards and assassins to none other then general Esdeath."

Ieyasu still just stares at her confused.

Karla rolls her eyes and mumbles something along the line of 'country idiot' before actually talking to him again, "General Esdeath is the strongest and most ruthless general in all the Empire. Trust me kid wherever she goes hell follows close behind. And if Night Raid is causing enough problems that she is here in person then a lot more people are going to die."

Nagato clears his throat getting their attention again, "Hopefully we can stop this here. The mission is to intercept and eliminate the Three Beasts. However I believe that the Beasts are using this location as a way to set a trap. They seem to have been calling out Night Raid for a past few days and if they respond then consider them secondary targets, if you get the chance eliminate them. They'll still a threat and a very valuable asset to the Revolution." Nagato says going into total seriousness for a moment.

"So the Three Beasts are setting a trap for Night Raid? Killing two birds with one stone is what this looks like to me." Ieyasu says a bit more casually then he would've liked to admit.

"So let me get this straight, there is a very high chance that in this job we might not only be dealing with Night Raid, that's bad enough by itself considering their reputation and their skills. But we also have to deal with the Three Beasts. Who, may I remind you are all personally selected and trained by general Cold Cunt herself because of how brutal they are in their work. So for the record let me ask this as just a personal question why aren't we just letting them killing each other?" Cecchino asks leaning over the map trying to look for vantage points in the surrounding area.

"I never said we would intervene." He says in a calm but at the same time slightly amused voice to the dark haired sniper.

Cecchino nods at him, "Fair enough."

Nagato shakes his head at the sniper and looks back down to the map, "Akula you and Cecchino will be the ones for this mission. If all goes well then it will simply be a clean up operation with either side being too weak to really be able to handle the two of you, especially if Cecchino continues to perform as well as he's usually done." The leader compliments his subordinate.

"Are you sure that we're ready to take on people like this though?" Karla says with a large level of concern and apprehension in her voice. And for what it was worth she had a right to be worried for them.

While they haven't together for too long they all seemed to get along and cooperate rather effectively. If she was adding the math up right in her head then with their current roster then they have been living, training, and doing missions for almost two months now.

And while it really isn't much in terms of time spent out of her life, it was however plenty of time to grow a bit in strength and in terms of fighting skill, especially with Nagato's disturbing version of a hospital always present was a good way to keep them going non-stop on certain days.

But at the same time Night Raid was the Revolution's trump card when it came down to it. And anything Esdeath had her hand in was destined to be dangerous.

So were they really ready to take on anyone of this kind of caliber?

Akula looks to the shorter woman and grins at her while wrapping an arm around Cecchino and pulling him closer to her. "Hey don't worry about us, little man and I have been through the wringer a few times, we know how to handle ourselves. Besides this almost like scavenging if it goes well, we won't even be fighting both since they're defiantly going to do most of the work for us."

Cecchino for his part rolls his eyes at being squished against Akula's chest and tried to pull himself away. "Look, I'm not exactly the up close and personal type. So don't worry about me I'll be too far for them to even have a clue where I'm at and by the time more of them show up we'll be long gone."

He then looks up to meet Akula's eyes and smirks, "Besides this is one bad bitch. It'll take a lot to bring her down. Hell anything short of an artillery strike is probably just going to piss her off."

The dark skinned Teigu user tilted her head and smirked down at him, "Aw, so you do care! Love you too little man." She says jokingly before pulling him further into her chest, causing the sniper to go into panic mode as he began to suffocate.

Karla just sighs and shakes her head at the two.

Nagato smiles and then turns to the two of them and looks to Akula for a moment. "Akula, how long can you hold your breath?"

 **Meanwhile**

Back in the Capital a certain Imperial Guard had just been called into an office.

' _Well shit, I knew taking that guy down wasn't my cleanest, or quietest arrest, but seriously no one got hurt in all this! So me being called my the Captain is a little extreme.'_ He thinks as he marches his way into the office of his superior.

But the voice that he was greeted to was most certainly not the voice of his captain, "Good you're here close the door."

Sitting in his Captain's chair was none other than general Esdeath herself in full uniform with a smirk on her face seeing the slight recoil in shock the guard gave her.

"So then, do you have any idea as to why I called you in here?" She asks pulling out a large stack of papers from the draw beside her.

The brown haired guard shrugs his shoulders, "To be completely honest I thought I was coming in here to get chewed out. But this is a surprise to be sure, so what can I do for you ma'am?" He asks standing at attention in front of the general.

She calmly opens the file on the desk in front of her and locks eyes with him, "Originally I came here to ask if you a few questions about your partner as a reference of sorts. But after looking over both hers and your record I have to say that perhaps a better use of your time would be to personally invite you like all other potential Jägers. So let me ask you this Sergeant Argo, what would you say to joining a specialized unit of mine?" She asks with total seriousness in her voice to the guard.

"What kind of unit is Jäger?" He asks her.

The general smirks and pushes a paper from the stack in front of her towards Argo and motions for him to grab it. "We will be a specialized unit comprised primarily of Teigu users, but we will make an exception for people of exceptional skill in order to eliminate Night Raid and any other Revolutionary threat that may arise. And as you can see both you and your partner have not only the qualifications I'm looking for, but also the drive of a soldier that knows how to get things done, and how to do them well."

"What kind of ops are we expected to perform?"

The general didn't miss a beat, "Anything that the Emperor wants us to do. This is one of the perks of being a Jäger you will have, on all missions you will answer to me and his majesty exclusively in order to have our mission maintain a level of secrecy and professionalism. So that leaves me asking you a few questions about both you and your partner."

Argo nods, "Ask away."

"Before becoming a Imperial Guard you were a member of the Scouting Legion correct?"

He nods.

"Would you tell me why you chose to leave the Legion? From what I've read you were on the fast track to a promotion, so what made you leave the Legion and come here?" She asks with a stern voice.

"Do you believe the Capital is corrupt ma'am?" He asks with a solemn voice making the woman raise a brow at the question. She sighs and rubs her temple, "Off the record, yes I do believe that some things need to be changed around here. But I think we can deal with those kinds of things after the Revolution is dealt with. Why the personal question?"

Argo sighs a bit, "Just wanted to know where you stood ma'am the last superior I had was Ogre and I'm sure you know how that ended." She nods, "Then you understand me being a bit hesitant with this new task force being misused or manipulated by…."

He stopped talking then and there was a wave of chills worked down his spine as Esdeath glared at him a bit. "No one will ever 'use' me or my men. I take good care of those under my command Sergeant if you have a problem with someone higher up tell me and you have my word that they will not bother you again. Now then answer my first question, why leave the Scouting Legion?"

The looks down to the ground for a moment, "My last mission with the Legion was Operation Whirlwind."

Esdeath widened her eyes a bit, "I see that explains some things in your file. I also understand that you served under Brigadier Bine while she was the one to lead the operation." I nod, "For what it's worth I'm sorry to hear about what happened to her. Well then on to your partner."

She brings up another paper and looks over it, "How long have you and Sergeant Ubiquitous known one another?"

Argo actually grins to himself a bit, "She and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. Both our fathers served in the same unit so we grew up together and we both joined the Imperial military as soon as we could and I became a scout while she became a IP."

Esdeath looks back to the paper, "So you weren't aware of when she received her Teigu?"

He shakes his head, "No ma'am I was given no details."

He actually sees the general frown for a moment; "So then let me ask you this, psychologically did she seem different from before you left for the Legion compared to when you two reunited as guards?"

Argo nods, "Yes I did notice a few things different compared to when I last saw her, but at the same time I wasn't the same after my time in the Legion."

Esdeath folds her hands together, "Now Sergeant what if I told you that she has already been interviewed and told us that she would only be interested in joining Jäger if you would join along with her."

He smirks, "That seems like something she'd say, I made her a promise a while back and so far she's been adamant about sticking near me to make sure I keep it. So I guess this won't be any different now."

Esdeath just smiles at the comradery the two share and nods her head to the man it with an approval, as she herself was always one to encourage it between her own men.

"Well then, what is your decision Sergeant? Because you're deciding for not just yourself, your little friend is going to be following you around no matter what you say."

He thinks for a moment and then looks the general in the eye and nods his head after weighting his thoughts, "When do we begin ma'am?" He asks with a good level of resolve in his voice.

The general rises from her chair and begins to walk towards him; "You and Sergeant Ubiquitous are to report to the Imperial palace at 13:30 tomorrow afternoon. When you get there show the guards this marker and they should be able to lead to where all the other Jägers are to meet." She tells him before handing him two specialized badges with her symbol on them.

She stops at the door and turns back to him, "Until then Jäger Argo have a good night, I look forward to seeing if her words of praise for you are deserved."

The steel-eyed guard just stares back at his new commander, "I won't let you down ma'am." He says with a crisp salute as she walked out the door.

And when she was gone he finally released a breath he didn't know that he was holding.

 **And Done!**

 **Well this was a fun one to write, but in the process of writing this I somehow wrote a bit of another chapter for a different story, oh well guess I'll finish that next. And as always Nagato's roster.**

 **1\. Nagato Uzumaki (Leader)**

 **2\. Ieyasu (Heavy Assault)**

 **3\. Cecchino Bine (Sniper)**

 **4\. Akula (Cook)**

 **5\. Karla von Gerchtigkeit (Swordswoman)**

 **6\. Seizo (Trainee)**

 **7\. ?**

 **8\. ?**

 **9\. ?**

 **10\. ?**

 **11\. ?**

 **Anyway please Read and Review as it always helps.**

 **Stay Cool**


End file.
